Till Death Do Us Part
by Daddy's Little Cannibal
Summary: All human. Edward and Bella meet each other at a bar. They get drunk and hit it off. Edward admits that he won’t have sex till marriage. Bella, on a whim, asks Edward to marry her – he agrees. What a shame that Edward doesn't believe in divorce…
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **The chapters will be longer than the prologue! **So I didn't plan on writing a new story but when that plot penguin dances I have no choice. This is actually taken off from another idea that I had where Edward has sex with Bella and he basically holds her hostage till she agrees to marry him. I couldn't figure out how to make a multi chapter story so I dumped it. I like this idea more. It's a lot different from what I usually write but it was too good of an idea to dump off. I don't think anyone has ever written anything like this…I hope not.

**Summary:** All human. Edward and Bella meet each other at a bar. They get drunk and hit it off. Edward admits that he won't have sex till marriage. Bella, on a whim, asks Edward to marry her – he agrees. What a shame that Edward doesn't believe in divorce…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"Why get married and make one man miserable when I can stay single and make thousands miserable?"  
-Carrie P. Snow

**Till Death Do Us Part:  
This Why I Don't Drink Hard Liquor**

I never drink hard liquor. In fact, if it was anything besides an apple martini, I didn't touch it. But today was special. My best friend, in the entire world, was getting married and it was my job, as the maid of honor, to drown my sorrows in hard liquor so I can numb the pain of realizing that I was the last of my friends that was still single.

"Bella," Jessica, the bride to be, wrapped her arm around me and banged her beer bottle against my empty shot glass. "I love you so much." She gave me a wet kiss on my cheek and started to chug down the rest of her Bud Light. Jessica was a light weight when it came to drinking.

"I'm going to get me more drinks." I told her as I pulled myself away from the place I was sitting on (I was too drunk to know if it was a couch, stool, chair, booth, or the floor that I was pretty sure someone had just puked on).

Everything was spinning. I grabbed onto the first object that my fingers could wrap around and held it still. I think it was trying to move, or maybe that was me. The object grabbed onto my arms and helped me get onto my feet again. I hadn't realized that I was falling.

"Are you ok?" The object asked.

I looked up at the object, which turned out to be a really hot guy, and nodded. Then I started to cry. The undertone of his question had hit the nerve. I _wasn't_ ok. My best friend was getting married and I was still single. I wrapped my arms around the obj – I mean man – and buried my head in his chest. He rubbed my back awkwardly and started to drag (seriously, he was dragging me, my feet had somehow stopped moving) to a booth on the other side of the bar – at least I think it was a booth.

I buried my face into my arm when I sat down and grabbed a bunch of the beer nuts that was placed in a bowl in front of me.

"Are you ok Miss?" The guy that had dragged me across the bar asked. I was pretty sure that was his hand rubbing my back.

I pulled my face away from my arm and frowned at him. He was kneeling beside the booth and frowning back at me. It was the first time that I really looked at him, at least I think it was a him, god I really hope he was a him. His hair was like this weird brick red color, his eyes were a piercing green, and he had a strong chin. He wasn't bad looking.

"You're not drunk enough to understand the emotions that are feeling me right now." I sobbed at him.

"The emotions that are feeling me right now?" The guy repeated what I had just said and made it into a question.

I nodded at him and wiped the tears that had stained my cheeks, when I noticed the beer nuts that were still in my hand and so I ate them. I knew that if I cried long enough I would sober up and I didn't want to be sober at the moment.

"I'm going to go get more drinks." I told the guy as I tried to pull myself away from the booth.

"No," He held out his hand. "I'll get us the drinks. You just stay here and try to act sober. I don't want you to get in trouble for being publically intoxicated."

I nodded and pushed myself back into the booth.

"What are you drinking?" The guy asked pulling himself to his feet.

"Anything that's dark." I looked up at him. "And I don't like ice, so make sure that there's no ice in it. I might choke myself and then die."

The guy nodded once and turned around to go to the bar and get the drinks. I banged my head onto the table and waited patiently for him to come back with my drink. At the moment I would drink anything, as long as it ensured me that I wouldn't get sober anytime soon.

_A good amount of drinks later…_

"You," I leaned across the table and pointed at the man that had just bought me a large number of drinks. "Are drunk." I accused.

He laughed loudly and slammed his hand onto the table between us. "This is coming from the person that just had an hour conversation with me about how penguins are ugly and _Happy Feet_ makes children believe that they have to set trends and be just like everyone else to be accepted."

"It does," I leaned back and smiled at him. "It starts out with a penguin that is out cast because it can't sing and in the end instead of everyone accepting the penguin as being different, they all have to learn how to dance to, so it's like –" I stopped talking so I could find the word I wanted to say.

"I think I like you." The guy, who had bought me my drinks and who had somewhere in the conversation told me his name was Edward or Edwin or something that started with an 'e', told me.

"Then we should spend the night together." I dropped the idea of finding the word that I wanted to say in the sentence before his statement. "I don't usually sleep with men, in fact I think you're the first, but it'll be fun." I reached across the table for his hand.

"Nope," Edwin shook his head. "I'm waiting till marriage."

I started to nod. "That's perfect," I stopped reaching for his hand and banged my hands flat onto the table. "I want to get married."

"Are you asking you to marry me?" Edward (I wasn't sure what his name was so I was just calling him random names that started with an 'e' in my head) asked.

"I think so." I nodded. "That's where we stand in front of a preacher and he tells us that we're going to have to spend the rest of our lives with each other, right?"

Eric nodded.

"Then let's do it!" I slammed my hands onto the table and pulled myself out of the booth.

Ethan stared up at me in shock. "You can't be serious?" He was laughing.

"If you want I can kneel down and ask, though I'm not sure if I'll be able to get back up and I don't' think I have a ring though." I started to pat at my dress to make sure that I didn't have one – I didn't.

"Ok," Evan pulled himself away from the booth and stood in front of me. "We can get married but you have to be the girl."

"Gotcha," I raised my thumb in the air and smiled at him. "This is going to be the start of a beautiful relationship."

**End Prologue.**

**A/N:** So this is kind of short. I know. I wanted to get the background story out. The next chapter will be the morning after the wedding and the reactions they have to each other while they're sober. The chapters will also be longer (if you read my other stories you'll know this). So, y'all know the drill. If this is a keeper, leave a review. **Before you ask! Because I know you will.** There _might_ (most likely) be lemons in this. I haven't decided yet. If you like it, review it. I want to know if it's worth continuing. Oh and I promise the next chapter for _Beautiful disaster _will be released soon. It's a difficult chapter to write.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Everyone say this with me. "Holy fucking shit." Now let's say this in French – just kidding. Wow! I'm glad you like it. I seriously did not see that coming. Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews. There will probably be lemons in this story. Please don't ask when. That really bothers me because I feel like you don't care about my story, only about the lemons. And I like my stories. They're my babies. But there's most likely going to be lemons, but only because the way that the story is going to go it will add to the story more than take away.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"Marriage is a wonderful institution...but who wants to live in an institution?"  
-Groucho Marx

**How Can You Not Believe in Divorce? That's Like Saying You Don't Believe in the Library!**

I never get hangovers, but then again, I never drank enough to deserve one. I didn't remember how I got home last night. I just knew that this bed that I was lying on was seriously the most comfortable piece of furniture that I had ever come across.

I snuggled into the feather pillow and wrapped the blanket tighter around me. I remembered bits and pieces of what happened last night. I remember Jessica drinking her Bud Light, me shooting down whiskey as I moped about being the last of my single friends, and I remember meeting that guy with the weird brick colored hair and –

"Fuck!" I squeaked – ignoring the pounding in my head – as I pulled myself away from the pillow.

"Please don't scream." Someone begged from across the room. "I spent all night trying to get you from vomiting in your hair."

My mouth fell open and I turned my head to the side of a room. The guy from the bar last night was sitting in a chair next to a desk, his head buried into his palms. He was only wearing boxers. I started to hyperventilate when I realized that I might not be a virgin anymore.

"You – me – we didn't – please don't tell me – but I was – you took advantage of me, didn't you?" I finally choked out.

I grabbed the comforter and pulled it over what I was pretty sure was my exposed chest. I looked down to make sure everything was covered and blushed when I realized that I was still dressed in the clothes that I wore to the bar last night.

Andrew or whatever his name was (I was pretty sure it started with a vowel though) shook his head. "No." He finally groaned pulling his head away from his hands and letting it fall back so he was staring at the ceiling. "We got married and then you decided to throw up _everything_ that you had drank and ate last night."

I dry heaved when he mentioned that I threw up. My stomach wasn't ready for that. "Please don't mention throwing up."I begged closing my eyes so I could calm my stomach down.

"Would you like some water?" Orlando asked.

I looked up at him and nodded. He pulled himself off the chair and opened up the fridge that was next to the desk and threw me a water bottle. There was a tag attached to it telling me that by drinking this I was helping them save the world. I loved how the water placed in a _plastic_ bottle.

"Thank you." I thanked Urban (was that even a name?) as I twisted the cap off of the plastic bottle and took a drink. It was nice to have something in my stomach. My head was still pounding and my stomach was still upset but the water definitely numbed some of the pain.

"Did we –?" I frowned at him when sat back in the chair next to the desk.

Anthony shook his head. "No. We just got married."

It was probably the second or third time that he had told me we were married but I just now registered it. It took me a second to let his words sink in. My first reaction wasn't to believe him but there was a big gap in my memory that could easily be replaced by a wedding. There was also a bottle of champagne on the desk Aaron was sitting next to with a card that read – in bold letters – congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I could only guess he was Mr. Cullen and I was the new Mrs. Cullen.

"Oh God." I groaned falling back onto the bed. My head hit the feather pillow and I made a mental note to find a way to steal these pillows and bring them back home with me. They were comfortable.

"The first time I drink hard liquor and I end up getting married." I grumbled loud enough for him to hear me. I wanted him to know that this wasn't common for me.

"And things like this happen to me all the time." Ian growled sarcastically at me.

"I didn't mean it like that." I snapped back at him, which made the pounding in my head intensify. "Oh God," I groaned. I wasn't quite sure if it was from the pounding in my head or the fact that I was married, it could have been both.

I grabbed the bottle of water and took another drink and closed my eyes. I just had to wait it out.

"Do you want some aspirin?" Adrian asked (it was amazing how many names I knew that started with a vowel).

"If you have any," I nodded.

Albert got out of his chair and went grabbed a bottle of aspirin that was lying on the table. I closed my eyes and gripped tightly to my bottle of water. I didn't know any cures for hangovers, I never got drunk enough to need one and after seeing what happens when I do get drunk enough to have one, I wasn't planning on drinking anytime soon.

"Here," Alex handed a banana and two white pills.

"What's the banana for?" I frowned.

"For the nausea." Elmo explained.

I frowned at him but took the banana anyways. "Won't that make me even more sick?" I asked, popping the pills in my mouth and taking a huge gulp out of the water.

"No," Ethan shook his head. "Your body is dehydrated and needs potassium – which bananas are a good source for."

"Like they always say, a banana a day keeps the doctor away." I mumbled as I started to peel the banana.

"I don't think I've ever heard that." Eugene smiled at me.

I pulled myself away from pillow so I was sitting on the bed again. I smiled back at him and took a small bite of my banana. "So what are we going to do about this whole marriage thing?" I asked. "I want to get this out of the way early, end it before it gets too complicated. I don't know if we signed a prenuptial or not but I promise I don't want any of your stuff. And if I end up with any of it, I promise to give it back to you as soon as possible."

I was trying to make this easy for him. I didn't want to be a bigger nuisance than I already was. I went over what I had said in my head and tried to figure out if I left anything out. I considered offering to pay for the room but that was out of the question, I didn't have the money to pay for it. Not even for half of it. Hell, I probably didn't even have enough to pay for the water that I was drinking.

"I'm afraid can't do that." Aden sighed.

I frowned. "What do you mean you can't – Oh my God!" I screamed. We both flinched. "This was all a trick, wasn't it? You were just after me so you can drug me up and so that when you ask me to marry you I will be too drugged up to say no and so when we were supposed to have sex it wouldn't be rape because we're married."

Anthony raised an eyebrow. "You asked me to marry you." He pointed out.

"Oh." I frowned. "Then ignore what I had just said. And tell me why we can't get a divorce."

"The reason we can't get a divorce is because I don't believe in divorce." He flinched away as he waited for my reaction.

I opened my mouth and then closed it. I wasn't expecting this. I didn't know how I was supposed to react. So I went into shock. I've never seen a movie that could explain what type of reaction I was supposed to have to this. We couldn't get a divorce because he didn't believe in divorce. That didn't make sense! Sex before marriage I could understand but divorce? Is it even possible not to believe in divorce?

"You couldn't have told me this before we got married?" I groaned. I was too sick to get angry.

"I was just as drunk as you were." Angelo admitted. "I didn't think about it until _after_ I started sobering up."

"I don't even know your name." I whined.

"You don't know my name?" Eric sounded hurt.

I shook my head. "I think it starts with a vowel." I smiled sheepishly at him.

"It's Edward." Edward (at least I was right about it starting with a vowel) held out his hand for me to shake it.

"I'm Bella," I grabbed his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." Edward shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you to Edward." My sheepish smile turned into a grin. "Can we get a divorce now?"

--

So far I was positive on three things. The guy that I met at the bar last night was named Edward Cullen. I was Mrs. Cullen. And according to Edward, I was going to remain Mrs. Cullen until I _died_, because I was the only person that could get drunk enough to marry a guy who didn't believe in divorce. Now I truly knew the meaning of "till death do us part."

I was lying on the bed with a wet washcloth on my forehead. I still had a headache but I didn't think it was from the alcohol.

Edward wasn't a bad guy but I wasn't in love with him and I didn't want to be married to him. I didn't know him well enough to be married to him. He was a sweet guy but I knew nothing about him.

"What's your favorite color?" Edward asked.

"Brown," I answered not looking at him. "What's your favorite animal?"

"I like lions." Edward admitted.

We were trying to get to know each other better by asking each other questions back and forth. Obviously, something had clicked between us last night at the bar or else we wouldn't have gotten married. But so far I found that there was nothing in common between us. He was a doctor. I was the person that shoveled out ice cream to the little kids at a local ice cream polar.

"Lions?" I asked pulling off the washcloth and rolling on my side so I could look at him. "You like lions?" I raised an eyebrow.

Edward smiled at me and nodded. He was sitting on a white chair that looked just as comfortable as the bed. He leaned back into the chair and crossed his legs, trying to get comfortable.

"What's wrong with lions?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I guess I can see you as a cat person." I smiled slightly.

"You don't like cats?" He raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head. "Not really," I admitted. "I'm more of a dog person."

"Do you have a dog?" Edward asked.

I shook my head again. "I have a tendency to kill everything I touch."

Edward's smile didn't falter. "I'll have to remember that for later on."

"I really do have a tendency to kill things – especially moods." I nodded my head as I said this. "Like last night when I got motion sickness when we were trying to have sex."

Edward laughed.

That was one of the missing scenes in my memory. According to Edward the room was moving too fast for me and I started to get sick. I threw Edward off of me and started to throw up in the bathroom. It killed the mood and gave Edward time to sober up as he held back my hair.

"I've never seen anyone get so sick before." Edward shook his head, which is probably saying a lot since he _was_ a doctor.

"I'm the worst drunk ever." I admitted blushing. "I have bad balance when I'm sober and when I'm drunk…" I shook my head in shame.

"I can see why I said I would marry you when I was drunk last night." Edward mused to himself.

I groaned. I had forgotten about the fact that we were married. I grimaced.

Edward's smile didn't faze. "You're a lot more interesting than I thought you would be." He admitted. "And I'm surprised you haven't tried to run away yet." He laughed quietly to himself.

"I'm planning on leaving in the morning." I joked with him. I was trying to put myself in a better. I'm better at persuading people when I'm in a good mood. "At the moment I'm still trying to stop my head from pounding and my stomach from digesting itself."

Edward's lip twitched and he gave me a crooked smile.

"Why don't you believe in divorce?" I asked frowning at him. I didn't see the reason for waiting to ask. I was his – I couldn't get myself to even think of the word. I deserved to know why I couldn't divorce this stranger in front of me.

"It's simple." Edward stated shrugging. "I just –"

Someone knocked on the door stopping Edward from finishing his sentence.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Ok, not as long as I was hoping for but I'm exhausted. It's seven o'clock in the morning and I'm about to pass out from exhaustion. _Beautiful Disaster_ will hopefully be updated tomorrow. Also, I didn't want to do the cliché "I'm going to make your life miserable until you break up with me." I wanted to add my own Cannibal touch to it and get Bella to try and make this work out. Obviously, they have some sort of connection or she wouldn't have asked him to marry her. But of course since I'm writing it and I like to have characters dig holes for themselves it's going to have its fill of drama (but nowhere near as much drama as _Cigarette Burns_ or even _Coffin of Love_). **One more thing!** I've been getting very scary reviews lately (they seriously scare me) so I would love to get a bunch of happy reviews telling me how nice this chapter is. Seriously, it'll make want to update faster and this is including my other stories. It's nice to get happy reviews more than scary reviews!

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I was supposed to update this yesterday but I fell asleep. I started to work on it right after I got home from school and the next thing I knew it was seven o'clock in the morning the next day and my laptop was overheating. I was late to school too. So yeah, don't tell me that I'm not paying enough attention to my stories. I just care about my health more than fanfiction. I promise the updates will become more regular as soon as I figure out how to balance school and fanfiction again. But yeah this week has been hell because I have not figured out how to get use to sleeping during the night yet.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"Marriage is neither heaven nor hell, it is simply purgatory."  
-Abraham Lincoln

**I'm Waiting for a Movie to come out on ABC Family to Tell Me How I Should React to This Type of a Situation**

"Oh God! Make it stop!" I begged throwing my blanket and pillow over my head and pushing my face into the mattress. The loud knocking didn't stop it actually got louder. I was going to kill whoever was behind that door if he/she didn't stop soon.

"Hey Edward!" A deep voice yelled behind the door. I was pretty sure the whole hotel could hear him. "You in there?"

I pulled the blanket over my head and glared at the person that was the reason for all the pain that I was feeling right now. If I had the energy (and the stomach) to move I would have thrown myself on him and try my hardest to hurt him.

"Why is someone banging on our door asking for you?" I growled at him.

"I might have drunk called my brother and told him the good news about us getting married." Edward tried to hide the bad news with a smile.

My face was frozen in place. I couldn't move it. I just laid there and stared at him. He had a brother and he called his brother – drunk – to tell him that he was married.

"Make him go home." I begged. "Please." I added quickly after.

Another loud knock came from the hotel door. I threw the blanket over my head and pressed it tightly against my head as I chanted 'go away' silently to myself. My headache was so strong that I was seriously tempted to cry. The headache wasn't just from being hung over from last night but the whole situation of realizing that I was married to a guy that I had just met.

"He's not going to go away." Edward sighed.

"Why would you call your brother to tell him that you married a girl you just met?" I snapped at him, removing the blankets from my eyes so I could stare at him.

"I don't know." Edward groaned throwing his hands over his eyes and started to rub them. "I was drunk. It made sense when I made the phone call."

"It always does…" I mumbled dryly and rolled my eyes.

Edward's brother banged harder on the door.

"Do you think if we ignore it long enough, he'll go away?" I asked, slightly hoping that his answer was yes.

"No," Edward sighed. "He'll keep knocking until someone answers or until someone calls the cops. It really doesn't matter to him."

We both looked at the door, well he looked at the door, I looked at the wall blocking the door.

The loud banging that had been the background music for the last part of our conversation had just stopped. We were quiet and I strained our ears to hear what was going on behind the close door. The sound of a hotel key card being accepted and the door opening made my heart skip.

"How the hell did you get a card to our hotel room?" Edward growled.

I couldn't see the door. The wall was blocking my view. But I could hear the loud footsteps of someone marching into the hotel room. My eyes widened and it took all of my will power not to run and hide in the bathroom.

"The front desk gave me a key." What I could only assume would be Edward's brother answered. "I told him that I was your life partner and I had lost my key when you locked me out because I didn't want to be the receiver."

My mouth dropped and I turned my attention to Edward. He didn't seem fazed by his brother's answer. I don't have any siblings so everything I learned about family rivalry was from the Brady Bunch and I don't think I've ever heard Peter tell anyone that he was Bobby's life partner.

"If you had a key why did you try and break down that door?" Edward growled.

"I wanted to give you time to finish blowing up your – holy shit! You really are married!" Edward's brother changed his sentence when he saw that I was lying in Edward's temporary bed.

I blushed and fought the urge to hide under the covers.

Edward's brother was scary huge. He looked like he belonged on a professional foot ball team. His arms were the size of my legs. His hands looked like the size of my face. If he wasn't so scary, he would definitely be a pretty boy - like his brother.

"I thought you were kidding." He turned back to Edward.

"I wasn't." Edward sounded aggravated.

Edward's brother turned back at me.

"Hi," I smiled awkwardly at him.

"Hi," He replied back just as awkward as I was and then turned back to Edward. "So when are you two getting a divorce?" He said it like he would any other 'special' event.

Edward growled.

"Sorry I wasn't able to make it to the wedding, but I'm pretty sure that if you tell me soon enough I can make it to the divorce. Hey! I'll even make a best man speech." Edward's brother – I decided to name him Mark – joked with Edward.

I was kind of grateful that he was here now. Maybe he could talk some sense into Edward.

"We're not getting a divorce." Edward got out of his chair, probably to avoid the slap that Mark (he wasn't cool enough to have multiple names) looked like he was about to give him.

"Why the hell not?" Mark asked.

I could suddenly feel myself liking Mark. He agreed with me about this situation. A normal person in this situation would want to get a divorce, not to try and work it out like Edward was doing.

"Don't tell me." Mark turned towards me. "You're a prostitute, aren't you? Edward wanted to get laid so he hired you to marry him so he won't be a twenty – five year old virgin anymore."

"What?" I screamed. "You think that this is my fault?"

"You're the one who asked him to marry you." Mark snapped at me.

"Because I was drunk!" I whined. "I didn't even know what his name was. I was calling him names that started with an 'e' half of the night. I didn't even know that I knew that many names!"

"You act like that changes something." Mark snapped back at me. "You're the one who manipulated him into –"

"What are you talking about?" I screamed at him. "I haven't done anything. He's the one that doesn't want to get a divorce!" I pointed to Edward, who was trying to preoccupy himself by staring at a painting over the desk.

"What the hell dude?" Mark looked at Edward.

"I made a promise to my mom. I told her that when I got married, I would treat her with respect and never leave her. No matter what." Edward snapped the last part.

"What the hell? Esme has never said anything about –"

"Not Esme." Edward shook his head. "_My_ mom. Before she died, I –"

"You sound like a fucking Lifetime movie." Mark interrupted him.

I bit back a laugh. If this lasted, I was seriously thinking about writing a screenplay for a lifetime explaining just how bizarre this situation is. Maybe I would be lucky enough to get Kristen Stewart to play me. We looked kind of looked alike…sort of.

"I should leave you two alone." I pulled the covers of my body and threw my legs off of the bed. It looked like a fight was about to start and I didn't want to be the one that had to try and break it up.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked taking a step towards me. He sounded anxious.

"To the vending machine. I want something to snack on." _And because I've _always _wanted to take the walk of shame down an expensive hotel hallway_. I added the last part dryly in my mind.

"She's going to leave you." Mark told Edward.

I put my hands behind my neck and unclasped my necklace. "Here" I handed it to Mark. "To prove that I'll come back I'll let you hold onto my necklace."

"Let me guess," Mark wrapped his huge fingers around the chain. "Your mom gave this to you before she died."

"No," I shook my head raising an eyebrow. "I found it on the floor at my job and I liked it so much I kept it."

A small chuckle came from Edward. I didn't look at him.

"Besides, I have no money so I can't call a cab. I'm too embarrassed to call any of my friends to explain the situation. And he has my purse -" I pointed to Edward - "so if I do decide to take off it shouldn't be that hard to find me." I started to head towards the door.

"Before you leave him." Mark called out to me.

I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"What is he like in bed?"

My mouth dropped open and I blushed. "I – I – What?" I squeaked. No one had ever asked me that before, not that they would have a reason to…

"We didn't do anything Emmett." Edward answered the question for me. And I found out Mark's real name. Emmett. What was it with his family and the letter 'e?' Did they have a sister named Eugina or something?

This caught Emmett off guard. "You're married and you're still a virgin?" He directed the question towards Edward.

I decided to take this opportunity to sneak out of the room. I had a feeling that this would start a new fight and I didn't want to be pulled into the middle. I was half way down the hallway when Emmett's booming laugh made me jump at least a foot into the air.

--

I didn't realize how ridiculously bad I looked until I saw my reflection in the vending machine. My hair was one big knot. My light blue cocktail dress was wrinkled and stained – I had an idea with what but I didn't want to think about it. I looked like I should be taking the walk of shame, which technically I was, even if it was just to the vending machine. I may not have gotten "lucky" last night but I did something even better. I got married.

I didn't have any money so I just grimaced at the Twix that was smiling at me. My stomach was growling and I could feel my hand touch the glass. I wanted that candy bar.

This day couldn't get any worst. I was married. My husband's brother was a scary football player that thought I tricked his brother into marrying me. _And _I didn't have any money to get a Twix. When I was little I used to go up to up to strangers and ask them to give me a dollar because my mom wouldn't give me any money to buy the candy bar I wanted. I doubt that would work now. Maybe I can tell them that if they give me a dollar I'll get drunk with them and try to marry them.

I banged my head on the glass and tried to think of something I could preoccupy myself with. I was tempted to call my dad and have him talk to Edward. But I didn't want to hurt Edward's feelings. I knew that he didn't love me because it was too early. But we liked each other. He didn't seem like a bad guy and I'm pretty sure that we could become good friends. And if the movies were right, maybe we _could _fall for each other.

I sighed. This wasn't a movie. If it was a movie, I would be a complete brat and try to break up with him or he would have lied to his brother and told them that I was his long time girlfriend. I don't know. I don't watch much ABC Family or Lifetime.

I pulled my forehead and started to head back to the room. I didn't know what much else I could do. What did marry couples do? Besides the obvious which neither of us were ready for. We had just met each other and I barely knew his name. We had a long time before we tried to have sex with each other. If we ever did.

I groaned to myself. I was pretty sure I had to go to work today. That would be an awkward explanation tomorrow. "Sorry, I wasn't at work yesterday – I was on my honey moon with a guy that I just met. Don't worry though! I promise we didn't have sex." Yeah. That would go great.

I rolled my eyes.

Then there was my dad. I didn't know how I was going to explain this to him. He's a cop. Not just any cop. Chief of police. He wouldn't take kindly to Edward.

"Oh God!" I screamed when the thought of explaining this to my dad brought in the other important member of my family. My mom.

Renee, my mom and probably one of my best friends, hated marriage. She was a little younger than I am when she married my dad and got pregnant with me (in that order). And she made it obvious that no one, _no one_, should get married before they're thirty.

"I'm dead." I grimaced and banged my head my hotel room door. There was no way around it. Hurt feelings or not. I had to break it off with Edward. My mom would kill me when she out and I didn't want to make Edward a widower.

I patted my dress and growled. I had forgotten to get the key to the room from Edward. I would have to knock and hope that one of them answers.

"Edward," It was Emmett. "Your mom is dead. Get over it."

My face dropped and my eyebrows furrowed. I pressed my ear closer to the door. Edward's voice wasn't as loud as Emmett's.

"I promised her Emmett." I was pretty sure that's what Edward said. It was either that or 'I have to compromise with her' and I was pretty sure that you couldn't talk to the dead – outside of a Stephen King novel. "When dad left it killed her, literally. I'm not going to put Bella through that."

"She doesn't care!" Emmett's voice made me jump. "You two just met. You have no reason to stay with her."

"I made a promise Emmett." The sound of a chair running across carpet replaced Edward's voice. "And I'm not going back on it."

"You're being an idiot." Emmett shot back.

I knocked on the door. I didn't want to hear anymore. I had already heard too much. There was no way that I could leave Edward now. I was going to make this work out. I didn't know I was going to make this work out. But I was going to make it work…

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** This is one of the fun stories but the problem with this story is that I'm worried that I might do something that no one likes (like with the last chapter) and everyone will be like "nope, no way am I continuing to read this story." Usually, I don't mind but this story has easily become one of my favorites. It's a relief from all my other stories and it's funny. If you're interested in reading a pretty rad interview between me and the awesome chick that runs Twilight Awards, check out the link on my profile. I think it's pretty interesting. Last but not least, Jayeliwood, a good friend of mine, is running a sexy Edward contest which I have entered with_ Smile for Me_. If you like all human lemons with some awesome comedy and a sweet ending then check it out. :)

Poll up. Check it out. I'm actually kind of curious to what your answer is.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Let me explain Emmett's reaction.** I wasn't expecting the outcry of lack of Emmett humor in the last chapter. That was slightly scary. Ok, Emmett walked in to find his brother married to some chick that neither of them know. For all he knows Bella could be some prostitute. He doesn't want to see his brother get hurt. He's also not a sensitive guy! He's straight forward and honest. He's not going to worry about Edward's or Bella's feelings. See, I know what I'm doing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"Love: a temporary insanity, curable by marriage."  
-Ambrose Bierce

**I Personally Think That Forks Should Be Mandatory In Every Country - Though Chop Sticks Do Have Their Advantages…**

While most couples spend their honeymoon having passionate sex, we spent our honeymoon sitting in front of the TV - with Chinese food -watching 1980's teen romance movies.

It wasn't that difficult to get along with Edward. He was a lot different than any of the guys I've met. He seemed to have a good head on his shoulders, he was sweet and believed in chivalry (which was kind of weird considering that I met him while he was drunk), and he was really, really cute.

One of the things that kept me from leaving Edward (besides that he was _perfect_) was the idea of how surreal this situation was. My life sucked before I met Edward. I was just some girl that scooped ice cream for a living. I didn't have a boyfriend. My friends called me plain and boring. And now here I was sitting next to a doctor - that I was married to - eating Chinese food straight out of the box while we watched _Say Anything_. My life was like an ABC Family movie, except I didn't look like a goddess on cocaine!

"If a guy stood outside my window with a radio playing a song for me, I would cry." I stabbed the noodles with chop sticks and looked at Edward. He was chewing on an egg roll he had just bitten into.

"If a guy stood outside my window with a radio I would call the cops." Edward smiled after swallowing the food. I was _amazed_ that he actually able to eat with his mouth closed.

I laughed. "You wouldn't be excited?"

"No." Edward shook his head. "I would be deeply disturbed. And knowing my luck it would probably be Emmett with the radio."

I giggled and went back to trying to get the noodles to wrap around my chopstick. "I don't think Emmett likes me that much…" I tried to sound indifferent about it but I couldn't hide my disappointment or my embarrassment.

"He doesn't know you." Edward defended. "Give him some time. I didn't exactly give him that much of a warning and to find out that we're going to stay married, well he's confused."

I looked up at him and sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this." I tried to smile at him to make the mood seem lighter but there was still undertone of fear in it. I _was_ afraid. Marriage was a big step that most people took months, if not years, to decide if that person was the right one. It only took me a couple hours before I got married to a guy that I got drunk with.

"I can't believe you're doing this either." Edward chuckled.

"I don't like to upset people." I admitted. "Besides, this makes my life like ten times more interesting."

"And scooping ice cream for screaming kids isn't interesting?" Edward smiled.

"It's right up there with pulling teeth and telling your mom your Roman Catholic parents that you're a lesbian." I mumbled sarcastically.

"You told your parents that you're a lesbian?" Edward raised an eyebrow. "You're Catholic?" He asked another question soon after the first.

"I never told my parents I'm a lesbian And I'm not Catholic. It was a joke!" I knew I should have just stuck with pulling teeth he could relate to that more than a lesbian coming out to her Catholic parents.

He chuckled softly to himself and shook his head.

I blushed and went back to trying to get the noodles onto my chopsticks again. It was much more difficult than I thought it would be. I was tempted to just give up and go down stairs to get a fork from the front lobby. I didn't care if it would take away from the Chinese experience. I would _never_ learn how to use chopsticks.

"You look frustrated." Edward observed

I looked up at him and sighed. I was frustrated. But I wasn't sure what I was frustrated about. There were just so many things going wrong. My husband's brother hated me. I dug myself into a hole so deep that I was pretty sure I was past the center of the Earth and found my way to China (which would explain the Chinese food). I just implied to my husband that I was a lesbian. _And_ I couldn't figure out how to get noodles to wrap around the chopsticks.

"I am frustrated." I slammed my chopsticks into the box and growled. "But what frustrates me even more is that I don't even know what I'm frustrated about. The only thing I really care about the moment is trying to get these damn noodles between or around these damn chopsticks." I pointed to the chopsticks in the box.

Edward laughed. "You don't know how to use chopsticks?" He sounded amazed.

"Not the faintest idea." I grimaced as I reached across the table and grabbed the box again. "We didn't have enough money to order out when I was little, so I never had the opportunity to familiar myself with chopsticks."

Edward grabbed the wrapper the chop sticks came out with. "Here we'll start from the beginning." He smiled at me as he put a chopstick between my thumb and in index finger. "Alright, lace the first chopstick in the hollow between thumb and index finger and rest its lower end below the first joint of the third finger." Edward read what he had just done. "This chopstick remains stationary."

I tried to balance the chopstick in "the hollow between my thumb and index finger" my balanced suck even on my hands. It kept on slipping.

Edward stared at me as he shook his head. He found this amusing. "Hold the other chopstick between the tips of the index and middle fingers, steady its upper half against the base of the index finger, and use the tips of the thumb to keep it in place." Edward helped me put the other chopstick between my index finger and middle finger. It felt weird.

"Alright," He set the instructions down. "You move your middle and index finger like this." He moved grabbed my fingers and started to move them. "But this stays still." His thumb tapped lightly on my thumb. "Now try to pick something up." He set his half eaten egg roll in my box.

"If I drop it on the floor, I'm sorry." I apologized before I even moved my hands to pick up his eggroll.

"It's fine." Edward smiled as he wrapped his fingers around mine.

I moved my index and middle finger away from my thumb and then pushed it back together around the eggroll. Edward tightened his grip around my fingers, which made me tightened my grip around the eggroll. I lifted the eggroll out of the box and into the air.

"It's not slipping." I couldn't hold back my excitement.

"Yeah!" Edward chuckled. "Go ahead and take a bite."

I leaned forward and took a small bite out of the eggroll. The eggroll moved but didn't slip out of the chopsticks. I grinned at Edward and set it back down into the box.

"I did it." I said with a mouth filled with food.

Edward laughed at me. "You did it." He nodded.

"I feel like a two year old." I blushed, chewing and swallowing the eggroll.

"We all went through this." Edward smiled at me. "It's embarrassing for everyone." He grabbed the box of rice and held it out to me. "Do you want to learn how to eat rice now?"

We spent the whole night laughing about me and my inability to use chopsticks. It was fun sharing food with Edward. Every now and then Edward would feed something to me and I would do the same for him. It was awkward at first. I'm not the type of person that likes to share saliva with people – especially strangers – but he was making this fun for me.

"Awe," I laughed removing the chopsticks from Edward's mouth. "I was so close too." I smiled at him as he picked up the noodles that had fallen into his lap.

Edward laughed along with me. "Good thing these pants are already stained." He put the noodles into the almost full box that held the food that didn't make it into our mouths.

"What are we going to do with the box of wasted food?" I asked frowning, I don't like to waste food.

"Probably give it to Emmett." Edward smiled at me.

"Don't do that to him." I hit his arm playfully.

"Why not? He'll never know." Edward closed the lid on the box and set it to the side.

"We'll know," I put my hand on my chest. "And karma is a bitch."

Edward smiled. "You're an only child, aren't you?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Karma may be a bitch but she's a smart bitch. She understands sibling rivalry." Edward pulled himself off the couch and grabbed the box of leftovers. "Besides, this is karma getting back at him." An over the top smile spread across his face.

"What happened?" I asked pulling my feet onto the couch and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"You don't want to know." Edward shook his head, an obvious shiver rand down his spine.

"That bad?" I frowned.

"Worst." Edward shivered again."When I was little, he used to hold me down and feed me dirt."

"My cousins use to do that to me." I shrugged.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah they didn't like me that much because my mom left their uncle so they one of them use to hold me down and the other used to pick up mud – not dirt, but mud – and stuff it into my mouth. One time I ate so much that I had to go to the hospital and get my stomach pumped."

"That's horrible." Edward frowned.

I shrugged. "It was actually a blessing in disguise. Apparently there was a silver dollar in one of the mud pies they gave me and I got to keep it." I smiled.

Edward snorted and shook his head. "You ate a silver dollar?" I was pretty sure his question was rhetorical. "How did you make it to the second grade?"

"I stopped going to family reunions."

Edward laughed. "That works." He smiled back at me as he lifted his arms over his head. It sounded like he was holding back a yawn, which made me want to yawn.

"I'm tired." I spoke the words that we were both thinking.

Edward nodded. "I am too. If you want, I can sleep on the couch and you can sleep on the bed. I don't want to make it too awkward for you."

"No," I answered automatically which shocked the both of us. "I'll sleep on the couch." I quickly added. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. You're the one who's paying for the room, so you should get the bed."

"No," Edward shook his head. "I don't mind. It's really no problem."

"We'll sleep on the bed together." I got off the couch and headed towards the bed. I was too tired to argue with him. "It's obvious you're not going to try anything and we're just sleeping. It's not like we're taking a shower together."

He stared at me with wide eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly.

"It's just a bed Edward." I rolled my eyes and crawled under the covers. "If you have that much of a problem with it then you're more than welcome to sleep on the couch."

"It's not that I have a problem with it." Edward sounded confused. "I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

I stared at him and furrowed my eyebrows. "I woke up next to a stranger only to find out I'm married to him. I think we're passed feeling uncomfortable."

"True," Edward agreed cocking his head to the side. "Do you mind if I take off my shirt?" He asked.

"Why would I care?" I tried to sound indifferent about it but I was excited that he wasn't going to wear a shirt. He was very handsome and even though it's shallow of me to admit it, I love staring at him without his shirt off.

I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. I didn't want to stare at him it would be rude. My body instantly relaxed and the movements around me grew distant. I knew that Edward was crawling onto the bed. I could feel the mattress give under his weight and the heat from his body radiate as he got into a comfortable position at the end of the bed.

I wasn't in love with Edward but I was attracted to him. I would like to say that it was mutual but I don't know how Edward feels about me. Knowing there was an attraction there made it easier for me to stay with him. I've also read one too many romance novels and even though this is nothing like the books I've read, I'm still hoping for the happy ending that every character deserves.

"Goodnight Bella." Edward yawned.

"Goodnight Edward." I yawned back and snuggled even closer into the feather pillow.

--

Emmett was leaning on a huge jeep outside of the hotel. He smiled at us as his shoulder shook. It was pretty obvious that he was laughing at us. "I wish I had a camera." Emmett chuckled. "You two look pathetic." He shook his head.

"It's good to see you too Emmett." Edward mumbled as he walked pass him, shoving the box of left overs into his chest, and jumped in the back seat of the jeep.

I smiled awkwardly at Emmett. I wasn't sure if he was still mad at me or not.

"Hey Bella." He smiled back at me. "Still hung over?"

I shook my head and my smile grew slightly. "I'm just tired."

"You look it." He nodded as he patted the back of the jeep and started to walk towards the driver's seat. "Where do you guys want to eat?" He asked opening the front door. "I'll pay."

My heart swelled as I walked to the car. I was actually on the verge of tears because I was so happy. Emmett didn't hate me or he didn't act like he hated me. That was one down and five to go (Edward came from a large family). From what I'd gathered from what he told me the two people that would take the longest to get use to the idea would be Rosalie, Emmett's wife, and Jasper, who was married to his adoptive sister Alice.

"I don't care." Edward answered Emmett's question when I got into the seat next to him. His attention turned towards me and he gave me a small smile.

"What about you Bella?" Emmett asked staring at me through the review mirror. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Anywhere that uses forks." I answered on impulse.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** If you love me, you'll leave me a review telling me happy birthday. :) I hope that I can update before my eighteenth birthday (9/11) but I don't know. Next week is going to be hectic. I have to retake my driving test, do a couple of things for school, and of course spend my birthday with my friends. So anyways! Tell me what you think about the chapter. I would love to hear how you like the story so far. Oh and I promise that this won't get cliché!

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** So, joy is me. Besides, _finally_ being legal, I finally have power again and I can work on my stories. Sorry, my mom decided to kick off our electricity because of Hurricane Ike (we just got a tropical storm). She was afraid of the water rising up and flooding the house. We're too high up to have anything flood. It was pointless and aggravating. Its boring sitting by candle light just doing nothing. Anyways, I'm back. Thank you for all the birthday wishes! It was amazing and I'm sorry I didn't reply to everyone, just too much to do.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"I think men who have a pierced ear are better prepared for marriage. They've experienced pain and bought jewelry."  
- Rita Rudner

**Hi Dad! How are you? I'm Fine. So Guess Who Got Married…**

"Are you sure this is your apartment?" Emmett asked when we pulled up to my apartment complex.

I stuffed the rest of my Sausage McMuffin back into the McDonalds bag and squeezed between the driver's seat and the front of seat of Emmett's jeep. My eyes narrowed in on my apartment building and my jaw dropped. My dad was walking out of my apartment with _my_ stuff while my land lord stood outside with his arms in the air.

"Crap!" I screamed.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked. His voice was laced with concern.

"You're a drug lord, aren't you?" Emmett had to add his two cents.

"No." I shook my head as I leaned back into my seat. My head fell back and I put my hands over my eyes. "I'm being evicted."

"Why?" Edward asked. His voice still held the same concern, which for some odd reason made this situation that much more embarrassing. I could live with being evicted. I knew it was coming; they set a court date and everything. But I couldn't live with getting evicted in front of my new (rich) husband. It just made my life look that much more pathetic.

I turned to him and sunk further into my seat. "I didn't pay the rent." I admitted blushing. "I didn't have the money."

"Couldn't you ask your dad for help?" Emmett asked when he parked into a space between my dad's cruiser and the moving truck.

"My dad is helping." I pointed out.

Emmett and Edward stared at me.

"Do you see the policeman removing my things from my apartment?"

They nodded.

"That's my dad."

I didn't wait for them to respond. I wrapped my fingers around the door handle and pushed the door open. Emmett and Edward followed my lead. Part of me was glad that they were behind me. The other part didn't want to explain to Charlie why I was with two grown met that he had never met before. And to make matters worse Edward and I were still dressed in the clothes that we wore to the bar a couple of days ago.

"Dad," I yelled out so I could get his attention. He lifted his head and looked at me. He didn't seem happy to see me. "What's going on?" I started jogging towards him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you needed help with rent?" He growled at me. "Missing a court date? Bella, I thought I raised you better than – who are you?" He wasn't looking at me anymore. I'm pretty sure he was staring at either Edward or Emmett. I was hoping Edward. He looked less scary.

I turned around and grabbed onto Edward's arm. "Dad this is Edward. He's my –" I didn't know what to call him, at least not in front of my dad…or anyone else I knew.

"I'm a friend of Bella's." Edward came to the rescue.

"And this is," I grabbed onto Emmett's arm. "Is Emmett. Edward's brother."

"Oh," Charlie didn't seem too excited about Edward being a friend of mine. I think it was because we smelled like a bar, our hair was a mess, and Edward looked like Adonis.

"Why are you two –" Charlie moved his finger between us.

"Dad!" I interrupted him. "What's going on?" I had never been so happy to be evicted before. Screw being embarrassed. This was giving me an excuse to stall explaining to my dad why Edward, a guy he never met, and looked like we were taking the walk of shame.

He turned his full attention towards me. "You got evicted." He sounded angry. "Why didn't you tell me that you needed money? I would've –"

"I'm not letting you dip into your retirement fund." I growled at him as I walked closer to my apartment. I had packed everything into boxes about a week ago so when the police came to put me out on the street, everything would be together. I started looking around my stuff. There were boxes filled with clothes, bed sheets, and other things but I couldn't find what I was really looking for.

"Dad?" I couldn't hide my concern. "Where's Jake?" My voice was almost breathless as I looked around the small space that my stuff was now located on.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "I don't know. He was here when we –"

"Dad!" I screamed at him. "It's Jake! How could you not know where he is?" I was almost in tears.

"Bella," Charlie rolled his eyes. "He's a dog. He'll be fine."

"Don't call Jake a dog!" I screamed at Charlie. "He's more than a dog! He's family!"

"You have a dog?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

I turned to him and nodded. "He's a huge black lab. But don't worry, he's the sweetheart and won't hurt you."

"I thought you said you didn't have a dog."

"Jake's not a dog." I growled at him, I wasn't angry at him – he didn't know. I was angry at my dad. He knew how important Jake was to me. "Jake's family."

"Look Bells," Charlie sighed pulling my attention away from Edward. "I'm sorry about Jake but I have to go finish my job. We'll talk about this later." He made movement to turn around but he stopped in mid-step and looked at Edward. "Nice to meet you –"

"Edward." Edward finished his sentence.

"Yes," Charlie nodded. "Edward."

"Great." My voice was filled with tears. "I'm getting evicted and I can't find my dog."

"Don't worry Bella." Edward tried to sooth me. "If you want Emmett and I will look around for Jake and you can stay here and keep an eye on your stuff."

"Great." Emmett rolled his eyes. "Now my car is going to smell like a bar, old Chinese food, McDonalds, and dog. Rosalie is going to love this." He started to walk back to his jeep.

I looked back at Edward. "I'm really sorry about this. You don't have to-"

"Don't worry." Edward shook his head. "It'll be interesting having a dog in my apartment. I might have to talk to the land lord but I'm good on getting my rent on time so I'm sure he'll be ok with it."

I didn't have enough room to be worried about Jake. My husband just told me I was moving in with him. I knew that we would have to move in together eventually but it never really occurred to me that it would be this soon. Edward leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek (I knew I should blush but I was still recovering from the shock of him telling we were moving in together) before walking off, hitting Emmett in his arm.

"He's a big black lab that answers to Jake." I called out to Emmett when they got back into his jeep.

They both nodded before Emmett set the jeep into reverse and drove off. I turned back to my apartment. Charlie was carrying out a couple of bottles of shampoo and soap. My land lord had migrated closer to the staircase. He seemed to be uncomfortable. I didn't want to talk to him. I was angry at him and I'm pretty sure he was angry at me too.

So I crossed my legs and took a spot on the grass I was standing on. The land lord didn't do anything wrong. He gave me a twenty day notice and he set a court date – that I didn't show up to. So the police came and kicked me out.

"Where did your friends go?" Charlie asked when he dropped off my shampoo and soap.

"They went to go look for Jake for me." I answered his question.

"Edward," Charlie seemed uncomfortable saying his name. "He seems, um, nice."

"He is." I nodded. "He's also a doctor." I was hoping that I could make Charlie like Edward, so when I told him that we were married, he wouldn't try to kill him.

"Where did you meet him?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

I was quiet as I thought about my answer. I couldn't tell him that I met Edward at a bar where I asked him to marry me because we were both drunk and I was angry that I was the last person that was single but I also couldn't say that we've been friends for awhile because Charlie would instantly know that was a lie.

"You!" The land lord screamed at Charlie. His voice was thick with his African accent. "Do your job!"

Charlie looked back at the land lord and narrowed his eyes before turning back towards me. "I have to go finish cleaning out your apartment." He told me.

"You are chief of police." I nodded.

"Bells," Charlie sighed. "Why didn't you tell me you needed money? I'm not as poor as you think I am. I could've lent you –"

"No dad." I shook my head. "I'm doing this on my own. You and mom have helped me enough. I'm being independent." Of course, I'm not that really independent anymore considering that I'm married. I wondered if I should tell Charlie that, not that I was married but that I was going to live with Edward after we get my stuff out and Edward finds Jake.

Charlie didn't say anything. He just went back to get the rest of my stuff out of my apartment. Because I didn't leave before the land lord said I had to, the chief of police, who just happens to be my dad, had to come in and remove my stuff from my apartment. My landlord wasn't allowed to touch it and I wasn't either – even though it was still my stuff. The only person that could touch my stuff was the chief of police.

When I was first told about the eviction, I thought that I could move in with Jessica for a little bit. But she decided to get married to her long time boyfriend, Mike. And I didn't want to have to live with a married couple – which is one of the reasons I didn't move in with Angela and her husband, Ben. So, I put it off until I finally decided that when push comes to shove and they kicked me out, I would move back in with my dad. But luckily I don't have to do that. I have a husband.

I started laughing softly to myself. It wasn't because it was funny, ok, it was a little funny, but it was more pathetic than anything. I mean I would rather get married and live with a guy I've never met before than move back in with my dad. It wasn't that I didn't like my dad but I just didn't want to have to go back to him every time I got in trouble. It wasn't fair to him and it was embarrassing to me.

I leaned back and let my back fall onto the grass. I looked absently at the sky. It was grey and looked like it was about to rain, which I'm sure it was. Knowing my luck, it would start to rain not too soon after all my stuff was out of my apartment. So not only would I be homeless, I'd be homeless and wet.

Ok, maybe I wouldn't be homeless. Edward had offered me a place to stay but there was problem. How was I going to tell Charlie that I was going to live with a guy that he had never met before and a guy that I barely knew? I already knew that telling Charlie that we were married would be out of the question. Charlie couldn't handle it. Hell, I couldn't handle it.

"Ew." I groaned when a wet tongue ran over my cheek and a wet nose dug into my eyelid. I closed my eyes out of impulse. A loud gasped escaped my lips and my eyes snapped back open. A huge black dog was smiling down at me. Yes, he was smiling. Dogs do smile, at least Jake does.

"Jake!" I screamed wrapping arms around his neck and bringing him closer to me.

"I would be concerned." Emmett said loudly."She seems to like her dog more than she likes you, Edward."

I pulled my face away from Jake and stared at Emmett. He was smiling at me. "Where was he?" I asked, smiling.

"He hates Edward." Emmett laughed ignoring my question. "When we found him around the corner, Edward walked up to him and Jake growled. When I walked up to him, he seemed pretty friendly."

I looked at Edward. His eyes were narrowing at Jake – who was growling back at him. "I'm sorry." I gave him an apologizing look and snapped Jake across the head. He let out a low yelp and tried to lick my cheek. I pushed him away. "He's not usually like this." He honestly wasn't. He was really sweet and usually took well to people.

"It's fine." Edward shook his head and hesitantly went to take a seat next to me. Jake growled at him but I smacked him across the head again. He stopped growling but he was showing off his teeth and not in a friendly way.

"My dad is still trying to get my stuff out of my apartment." I informed Edward.

He nodded once. "Have you told him about…?"

"I haven't told him anything." I admitted. "Except that you're a doctor."

I looked back at him. He didn't look disappointed or angry. He was actually smiling, which made me smile. I was pretty sure that he felt the same way as I did about this situation. Even though we had agreed to make this work, it was probably better that we eased in to telling people that we were married.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head into his chest. My face dropped and my heart decided to rest in my stomach. There was no denying that it sucked to watch the police take your things out of your apartment, especially when the police was your dad. I was lucky to have met Edward. I don't think I could have been able to get through this alone.

"Do you a place to go after this?" Emmett asked taking a seat on the other side of me. Jake walked up to him and started to smell his hand. Emmett rubbed his ear mindlessly.

"She's going to move in with me." Edward answered for me.

Emmett nodded. "He snores when he sleeps." He warned.

I giggled. "I talk in my sleep." I admitted.

"She does." Edward agreed nodding. "I had a conversation with her this morning and I didn't know that she wasn't awake until she turned over and mumbled something about angry watermelons."

My jaw dropped and my cheeks turned red. My head snapped towards him. "I didn't?" I gasped.

"You did." Edward nodded.

"What did we talk about?" I couldn't have been more embarrassed.

"I'm not telling you." Edward smiled.

My jaw dropped another centimeter. "It's that bad?" I'm sure my pupils looked like saucers.

"Maybe." Edward was enjoying this too much. "I don't know, it depends on what your definition of 'bad' is."

"You're enjoying this too much." I pulled my head away from him and scooted closer to Emmett. My arms wrapped in front of my chest and I started to pout. I knew that I looked like a three year old but it wasn't fun when people took advantage of the fact that you talk in your sleep.

"God Bella." Emmett raised his hand in the air and started to wave his hand in front of his nose. "You smell awful. When was the last time you took a shower or changed your dress?"

I narrowed my eyes on him. "Jake, attack him." I ordered. Jake rubbed his head into Emmett's hand and started to lick his arm. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Traitor." I growled.

"Ooo scary." Emmett laughed.

I smiled at them before looking back at Edward. "I wonder why Jake doesn't like you." I was musing softly to myself. "He likes Emmett."

"I don't know." Edward reached across me to pet Jake.

Jake snapped his head away from Emmett and started to growl at Edward. Edward sighed and pulled his hand back in defeat. I fought the urge to fall over and laugh with Emmett.

"I've never seen Jake hate anyone before." I giggled. "Did you do something to him?" I asked scratching Jake behind his ear.

"No." Edward shook his head. "I didn't even scare him."

I frowned at him. "That's weird." I looked back at Jake. His eyes were closed and he was leaning into my hand. I was starting to worry that Edward wouldn't let me bring Jake home with me if they didn't start to warm up to each other.

"That's everything." Charlie set another box next to us and frowned. "You found Jake?" He couldn't hide his surprise.

I nodded. "Edward and Emmett found him." I grabbed Jake's collar and pulled him closer to me.

"Where was he?" Charlie asked Emmett.

"Just around the corner." Emmett nodded his head to the side. "We would have been back sooner but he doesn't seem to like Edward very much." He started to smirk.

I suppressed a giggle and looked at Edward. He was shaking his head.

"That's ok." Edward told us. "I don't like him very much either."

"Not a dog person?" Charlie asked.

Edward looked up at him and shook his head. "No sir. I'm more of a cat person."

"Do you have a cat?" I asked, hoping that he didn't. Jake wasn't much of a cat person.

"No." Edward shook his head. "And I'm actually kind of afraid to get one now." He looked at Jake.

"Good," I nodded. "Jake doesn't like cats very much."

"Are you two ready to go?" Emmett asked pulling himself to his feet. "It looks like it's about to rain."

I nodded and looked at Edward. He was already on his feet and holding out his hand for me. I grabbed it willingly and smiled at him when he helped me to my feet. I was glad Edward was being so gentlemanly in front of Charlie; it would make Charlie like him more.

"Where are you three going?" Charlie asked frowning at us.

I took a deep breath before turning my attention to Charlie. I didn't know how I was going to explain this to him. "Edward has offered me a place to stay." I decided to go with the truth, maybe not the whole truth but the truth none the less.

"And what makes you think that I'm going to let you live with a boy?" Charlie asked me. He sounded amused more than angry. I think the shock of realizing that his daughter wanted to live with a guy hadn't set in yet.

"Because I'm her husband."

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I've always wanted to put Jake as a dog in my stories and have him hate Edward. I was going to put it in _Beautiful Disaster_ but Edward's apartment doesn't allowed huge dogs in it. So I was like, why not put it in _Till Death Do Us Part_? Anyways, I was going to update Imagination Land today but I finished this chapter first. I couldn't help it. I was having fun with it and I finished it early. This was a fun chapter and the next one is going to be just as fun. Thank you for all the amazing reviews and help me get to 1k, please?

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **I'm still working on Beautiful Disaster.** I'm just having a hard time with that chapter. It's like pulling teeth except the teeth are inside my brain. I hate it. I'm fucking furious with it. So I had to take a break and I decided that since this story was getting the most threats, I would update it while I take a break from the _Cigarette Burns_ world. That doesn't mean I have given up on it or not going to update for like another month, I just needed to work on something else. It'll probably be out within the next couple of days. I promise. I'm not always superwoman when it comes to writing, even though I know what I want to do with the story, I'm just having a hard time putting it to words. This is the first time I've ever gotten writer's block - it's killing me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"It is not a lack of love, but a lack of friendship that makes unhappy marriages."  
-Friedrich Nietzsche

**There is No Words to Describe My Distaste for Edward Cullen Right Now**

Charlie's face dropped and his eyes narrowed as he stared at Edward. He was going to kill him. I knew it. His hands started to twitch and a vein was starting to poke out in his forehead. I had never seen him so angry before and I was honestly afraid for Edward's life.

"He's a doctor." I reminded Charlie as I made sure to be the medium between him and Edward.

Charlie's head snapped towards me and his eyes widened but the vein in his head didn't go away. His fist continued to tighten and his lip twitched. I wouldn't have been surprised if he started to snarl at me.

"Tell me this is a joke." He growled at me.

"He eats with his mouth closed." I decided to tell Charlie another good characteristic about Edward.

"Bella." Charlie hissed my name.

"His mom died." I gave up on trying to get Charlie to like Edward, so I decided that he should feel sorry for him instead.

"Tell me he's kidding." Charlie ordered.

"If I did that then I would be lying." My voice got soft with the fear that made my stomach turn.

I didn't look at Charlie after I said that. I decided to stare at Edward. He looked uncomfortable which made extremely happy. He was the one that put me in this situation. Because of him I had to explain to my dad why his twenty-one year old daughter is married to a guy that he has never met before – or even heard about.

"Dad," Edward spoke for the first time since he admitted to being my husband. I had no idea why he called Charlie, dad. I just knew that Charlie wouldn't like that and any chance of Charlie warming up to Edward was now gone. "Please let me explain our situation."

I banged my head on my hand. _Please don't try to explain our situation_. I mentally beg. Please_ don't try to explain our situation_. I continued to beg.

"We don't have time for explanations." Emmett interrupted.

I never wanted to hug anymore than I wanted to hug him. I had to restrain myself from running to him and wrapping my arms around him so I could cry in his chest. I was just so happy to have him here, telling Charlie that we can't explain the craziness that is my marriage.

"Edward and my shifts are about to start at the hospital." Emmett continued.

"And my shift at the ice cream pallor is about to start." I looked down at my watch and smiled. It really was about to start. I had less than a hour to get across town to where my job was located.

My smile disappeared when I realized how middle school that sounded. My husband and brother-in-law were going to save lives and I was going to have to shuffle out ice cream to toddlers. Though, I would happily deal with screaming little kids and angry parents yelling about their 

child's ice cream cone being too cold than having to explain to Charlie about how Edward and I got drunk at a bar together, got married, didn't have sex, but we can't get a divorce because of the guilt that we would both feel.

Charlie's eyes narrowed on us and his face got hard. "No." He snapped at me. "I want an explanation-"

"Please dad!" I interrupted him. "I already lost my apartment. I don't want to lose my job."

Charlie opened his mouth and then closed it. I took advantage of his confusion and grabbed a box with the words 'clothes' printed on the side. I wasn't planning on packing all the boxes into Emmett's jeep, especially since Charlie had ordered a moving truck for me, but I wanted clean clothes to change into and I was pretty sure my work clothes was somewhere in this box.

I stuffed the box into Edward's arms, kind of hard, and turned back towards my dad. He was still opening his mouth and closing it. I'm sure he was trying to think of something to say. He couldn't tell me to quit my job and he also couldn't tell me not to go home with my husband, no matter how much he may not like him right now.

"Dad," I tried to keep my voice even. My head was still spinning from the shock of Edward telling Charlie that we were married. Charlie looked at me. "We really have to get going. I'll make sure to call you when I'm off work and I'll explain everything then. I promise."

I turned back towards Edward and pushed him to Emmett's jeep. He didn't say anything else, luckily, and started to walk the short distance to the huge yellow jeep Emmett was driving.

I turned back towards Charlie and sighed. No matter how much I hated Edward right now. I was really grateful at Charlie for not killing him.

"You're really married, aren't you?" Charlie asked. He looked dazed.

"I promised I wouldn't move in with a boy until I'm married." I gave him an awkward smile.

Charlie didn't smile. "Bella you don't have to do this. The-"

"Dad," I interrupted him. I knew what he was about to say and I didn't want to hear it. "I'll explain everything when I get off work."

I gave him another awkward smile before I patted my leg and let out a low whistle. Jake got to his feet and jogged next to me. He smiled up at me and licked my hand. I smiled back at him and ran my hand over his fur. Sometimes I wish I was a dog, so I could be oblivious to everything that was going on around me.

Edward was leaning on Emmett's jeep waiting for me. I was half tempted to send Jake after him. I was furious at him for telling Charlie that we were married. You can't just tell your wife of two days' father that you're married. There are a million things wrong with that scenario. He was lucky that Charlie didn't have a heart attack. Even though he is a doctor and could probably help him but still!

"I can't believe you told my dad that we're married." I grimaced as I opened the front door in Emmett's jeep. Jake hopped into the jeep and took his rightful place in the front seat. "You're lucky he didn't have a heart attack." I opened the door to the back seat and jumped in, Edward following after me.

"Emmett and I are doctors Bella. If he had a heart attack we would know what to do." Edward reminded me as he closed the door." Besides, its better if he knows the truth now than if he finds out the truth later. This isn't some cheesy TV movie."

I started to pout. I knew that this wasn't some cheesy TV movie. But still! We had TV for reasons other than entertainment purposes and according to that one episode of Seventh Heaven, the parents aren't supposed to find out we're married until after we get remarried. But no! Edward doesn't follow the rules of TV. He makes up his own rules.

"Don't you feel better knowing that your dad knows about us being married?" Edward asked grabbing my hand.

I looked at our hands and sighed. I didn't feel better. I felt worse. It was a lie when people tell you that telling the truth makes you feel less guilty, by telling the truth, I felt guiltier.

"I know I feel better." Emmett laughed at us from the driver's seat as he put his key in the ignition and started the car. The windows started to roll down, which I was grateful for. Jake didn't like riding in the car with the windows rolled up.

"So I have a question." Emmett stated as he turned around. I wasn't sure if he turned around to look at us or if he was looking out his back window so he could pull out of the parking space. "Why does the dog have the front seat?" He twisted his head so he was staring at me.

"Jake gets motion sickness if he sits in the back seat." I explained.

"Gotcha." Emmett nodded as he started to back out of the parking lot. "She totally likes the dog more than she likes you man." He told Edward as he shook his head in mock shame.

And of course, Emmett was right.

--

I stared at myself in the mirror as I pulled my hair back. I still smelled like a bar mixed in with body odor but at least I could hide that with cheap perfume that Edward had bought me from the fragrance section of Wal-Mart.

We didn't have enough time to drive back to Edward's apartment and then to my job. So I had Emmett park outside of the nearest Wal-Mart where I could change in the bathroom.

I grabbed the bottle of Jasmine perfume and closed my eyes as I started to spray it around my body. I was hoping that it would cover the stench long enough for me to get through work without anyone gagging. According Emmett I smelt like I went dumpster diving in a bar.

"Hey!" Emmett screamed at me from outside the Wal-Mart bathroom. "Hurry up! People are staring at me."

I sat the perfume down on the counter and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look bad. I looked tired but I didn't look bad. The black shirt that the owner made me wear always made me look pale and sick. Besides the strong stench that surrounded me, no one would suspect anything was wrong.

I grabbed the bottle of perfume and stuffed it into the bag that held my dress and old under garments. It was nice to be in something that wasn't stained with old vomit but it would have been even nicer if I had taken a shower before I changed clothes. I still felt dirty and my hair looked like a mess. I had brushed out most of the hair gel and tangles but it was still obvious that it wasn't clean. My manager wouldn't like that.

"So that's what you look like when you're in normal clothes." Emmett said loudly as I walked out of the bathroom.

I looked down at my black polo shirt and khaki pants. "Honestly, I'm just glad it's not my dress." I handed him my bag of old clothes and went to stand next to him. I frowned when I noticed Edward wasn't around. "Where's Ed-"

"He's in the bathroom, changing. He decided that if you get to change, he wants to change to." Emmett answered my question before I could finish it.

I didn't blame Edward. If I had the money, I would have bought new clothes to, though I didn't enjoy that he made me wait outside the bathroom with Emmett. There was really nothing that we could talk about. We didn't have anything in common besides the fact that we were now in laws because his brother promised his mom he wouldn't divorce his wife. And then there was the fact that Jake liked us. But Jake liked everyone-

"Oh my gosh what are we going to do about Jake?" I asked Emmett.

He turned towards me and frowned. "What do you mean?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Jake! We can't just leave him in the car the whole time, he'll over heat and he can't go to work with me. And I doubt that the hospital would want-"

"I've already called Alice." Edward interrupted me.

I turned my attention towards him. He was walking out of the bathroom wearing a loose blue jeans and a light blue buttoned down shirt. He looked really nice and professional, which is hard to do in blue jeans.

"Why did you call Alice?" Emmett asked.

I forced my eyes away from Edward and looked at Emmett. He was frowning as he continued furrowed his eyebrows. I didn't know much about Alice, except that she was Edward's adoptive sister. She was also co-owner of a daycare down the street from my ice cream pallor. She had brought the little mon- kids to my shop a couple of times but we never really talked.

"Jake is good with kids, right?" Edward asked, ignoring Emmett.

I nodded. "He loves kids."

"There you go." Edward sounded happy. "We're killing three birds with one stone. Jake gets a place to stay while we're at work, Alice gets to meet Bella, and the kids get to play with a hor-dog."

I pretended not to catch the remark he made about my dog being a horse. Jake was big, ok he was huge, but he was a sweetheart and loved everyone – ok almost everyone – he meets. I still don't know why he doesn't like Edward. Edward didn't seem like that bad of a guy. In fact, despite the fact that he told Charlie that we were married, he was on the edge of being perfect.

"Wait!" My head snapped towards Edward. "You told Alice that we were-" I didn't finish my question.

"She was going to find out sooner or later." Edward's voice was quiet.

"How could you do this to me?" I snapped back at Edward as I started to walk off.

I didn't get this family. I didn't get this situation. I didn't get any of it. I woke up one morning to find out that I was married and that I can't get a divorce because he promised his mom not to leave his wife. Fine! I can deal with that. But what I can't deal with is that he won't take five seconds to talk to me about it. He just assumed that I'm ok with everything and that I can live happily ever after being the wife of a guy I've never met.

In the movies, most people didn't find out that the main characters were married until the end. That's the climax of the story. But for some reason real life isn't based off of movies. It's based off reality and reality was really starting to bite! I just wanted five minutes of just everything being normal.

"Bella," Edward yelled at me.

I didn't look at him. I started to walk faster to the parking lot. I knew that he was my only ride to work…and home. But I didn't want to be around him right now.

"Bella! What happened?" Edward continued to yell at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned around.

Edward stopped jogging and took a step back. He looked surprised to see me stop. "What happened? Did I say something that upset you?"

"You honestly don't know why I'm upset, do you?" I asked. My eyes were wide with the shock.

Edward opened his mouth and then closed it.

"Oh. My. Gawd." I made every word its own sentence.

Edward frowned at me. "Bella-"

"Edward." I interrupted him. "You don't get it. You don't understand that maybe I can't accept this as easily as you can. Maybe, I didn't plan on getting married to some guy I met at a bar! Maybe I-"

"You were the one who asked me to marry you."

"I was also drunk!" I reminded him. "I couldn't even remember your name! I started to call you Elmo!"

This was really starting to sound familiar, except when we first had this conversation it was in the privacy of our hotel room. Now we were standing in Wal-Mart, near the entrance, so everyone walking in can hear our dirty laundry.

"I'm sorry." Edward apologized.

"For what." I snapped at him.

"I don't know!" Edward raised his hands in the air. "I'm waiting for you to tell me."

My face dropped and I shook my head. "Look. I have to get to work. We'll talk about this when I get off." I frowned at him as I walked through the double doors and headed towards Emmett's jeep.

"Bella," Edward said my name and grabbed my wrist.

I turned towards him and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Look. I don't want us to be mad at each other while we're at work." Edward pulled my arm so I would walk closer to him. "I may not know exactly why you're angry at me but I do know that this is difficult, for the both of us."

I was trying to stay angry at him but it was hard. Edward really did sound sorry.

"I just don't want this relationship to end up like some cheesy TV movie." Edward continued to explain, which made me feel a little awkward because this whole time I compared this relationship to some cheesy TV movie. "In the movies the relationship always has some cheesy ending that could never happen in real life. And if telling the truth can keep us away from that ending, then I'm going to tell the truth."

"Can you at least warn me before you tell the truth?" I asked. I didn't sound angry or at I least tried not to sound angry.

Edward nodded once. "As long as you tell me when something I do makes you feel uncomfortable." Edward grabbed my other hand. "I don't want any secrets between us. Secrets ruin relationships. And you already know that I want to make this work out between us." He gave me a small smile.

I bit my lip and nodded. "I promise. No more secrets." I lied.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I love this story. I'm so happy! God, I love this story. I didn't realize how much I would fall in love with this story until just right now. I love this story. It's awesome. Ok, a couple of things. One, this story has been translated into Portuguese. Cool, right? Second, a new one-shot has been posted for Jay's contest. Read it. Love it. Review it. I promise to update _Beautiful Disaster_ next. And I totally love this story. Gosh, I'm so glad I decided to write this. I love this story! :D

Daddy's Little Cannibal

**VOTE FOR _Smile For Me_ on Jayeliwood's profile!  
Please and thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Vote for Till the End and Lightning Snatcher- link on my profile!** I lost two people to cancer in the last week. It was really painful. I mean gosh, it was right after I wrote the last chapter and really got excited about this story. God likes to pick on me sometimes. I went to Stephen's funeral today. He was a twelve year old boy. There were over 100 people there and it was just seriously the most painful thing- ever. I don't know how I survived.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight_.

"The secret of a happy marriage remains a secret."  
-unknown

**I Live in a State of Denial**

"Oh Ms. Ice cream girl, you missed a spot." Emmett called at me from table one.

I grabbed my dirty wash cloth and bottle of cleaner before I stomped over to where Emmett and Edward were sitting. Emmett was holding his ice cream cone on its side so drips of chocolate ice cream fell onto the table.

I grabbed his wrist and twisted it so his ice cream cone was facing the right way again before I ran the damp cloth over the table. I was contemplating whether or not I wanted to smack him over the head but I figured it would cause more damage to me than it would to him.

The ice cream parlor was empty besides the four of us. Angela, the other employee that was supposed to work with me today, wouldn't be here until noon and the owner didn't feel like coming in today. So, I took advantage of this rare opportunity and let Jake come inside so he could sit with Edward and Emmett while they waited for Alice to pick him up.

"What time do you two have to go to work?" I asked glancing at my watch.

It was getting close to noon and I was afraid that if they stayed with me too much longer they would be late for their jobs. Working at a hospital was different than working at an ice cream parlor. If I was late a few kids will get impatient and start to scream at their moms. If they're late people will die.

"I don't know." Emmett shrugged. "We're already late, so I guess whenever we get there."

I frowned. "Aren't you worried that they'll fire you?"

"They won't fire us." Emmett cleared my conscious. "We're the best doctors they have."

For some reason hearing Emmett say that they were the best doctors at the hospital made my stomach turn. It meant that Edward could tell when someone was sick. And I was accident prone! I had a tendency to accidently cause harm to my body- which meant that Edward would easily pick up that there was something wrong with me.

"Our dad is also chief of medicine." Edward added. "Besides, Emmett called in and told them that we were going to be late."

"I called the hospital?" Emmett asked raising an eyebrow.

My head shot towards him and my eyes widened. "You didn't call the hospital?" My voice was louder than I wanted it to be.

"I was kidding." Emmett raised his hands in defense. "Take a joke Bella." He started to laugh.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and my shoulders slumped. I didn't know why I was so anxious about them getting to the hospital on time. I wasn't a fan of hospitals. They smelled funny and liked to give people bad news. Good news rarely came out of hospitals.

"What the hell?" Edward screamed.

Emmett started to laugh.

I looked at Edward. Jake had put his front paws on the table and was licking Edward's ice cream. Edward was staring at him with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. It took all my will power not to laugh with Emmett. I forgot to warn him that Jake liked to steal ice cream from people.

"Jake." I slapped my hands in front of his face. "Down."

Jake looked at me as he continued to lick the ice cream. He made no movement to get off the table. I rolled my eyes and walked around Edward so I could get Jake off the table.

My fingers wrapped around Jake's collar and I pulled on him. He didn't even flinch. In fact, he forced himself to get even close to Edward. His head started to turn on the side as he nibbled on the cone.

"C'mon Jake." I growled at him as I tried to pull him away from Edward's ice cream cone again. It didn't work. He just opened his jaw and clamped it shut around the cone before jumping off the table to the floor so he could finish the rest of it.

When Jake jumped to the floor I lost my balance and accidently ran into the table behind me. The lower part of my back hit the side of the table. I hissed in pain and grabbed onto my back.

"Ouch." I whimpered. That would leave a bruise. A huge bruise.

"Damn Bella." Emmett laughed. "You're weak."

"Are you ok?" Edward asked getting to his feet.

Jake, who was licking the ice cream off the floor no more than a few feet away from me, looked at Edward and let out a low growl. I rolled my eyes and slapped him on the back of his head. He looked at me before going back to licking the ice cream on the floor, his eyes were on Edward.

"I'm fine." I promised Edward. "I just hit my back on the side of the table."

"Do you want to sit down?" Edward grabbed my shoulder and started to guide me to the chair he was sitting in.

"I'm okay!" I told him quickly and stepped out of his grip. "Do you want to me to get you another ice cream cone, to make up for the one that Jake ate?

Edward shook his head. "No I'm fine." His lips pursed and he looked like he wanted to say something else.

"I'm really sorry about Jake." I apologized again, hoping that I could keep the subject off of me and my aching back. "It really would be no problem to get you another ice cream cone."

"No, I'm okay." Edward smiled at me.

"Are you sure? It really wouldn't be that hard." I felt guilty that Jake didn't like him and ate his ice cream cone. Besides, my boss gave me free ice cream all the time.

"I'm fine Bella." Edward promised.

"I would like to say he's not usually like this but he's a fiend when it comes to vanilla ice cream. That's one of the reasons that my boss doesn't like him inside here. He usually stalks little children until they let him have their ice cream cones." I explained why Jake would want Edward's ice cream.

"I'll make sure to warn Alice." Edward smiled at me.

I smiled back. He had a really nice smile.

"Warn me about what?" A high voice asked from the door that led to the parlor.

I turned around to see a very short girl walk into the parlor. She had short black hair that she spiked up at all angles and there were black sun glasses that covered the upper part of her face.

"Jake likes vanilla ice cream." Emmett answered her question before he stuffed the rest of his ice cream cone into his mouth.

"Really?" Alice's voice squeaked from excitement and a smile formed on her face. "Awe that's so cute. Where is Jake?" She looked at Edward and me.

"Licking Edward's ice cream." I admitted, blushing.

"Awe." She put her hands over her mouth and walked further into the parlor, heading to where Edward and I were standing.

I looked at Edward. He was rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

I was really starting to like Alice. Unlike Emmett she didn't freak out and call me a prostitute! And she looked like the type of person that would understand that Jake is more than a dog. Jake was my family and had feelings just like any other person.

"He's a cutie." Alice kneeled in front of Jake. Her small hands went behind his ears and started to rub them.

Jake didn't lift his head from the tile floor.

"Be careful, he snaps." Edward warned her.

Jake twisted his head into her head but didn't stop licking the floor. Alice giggled.

"He only growls at Edward." I corrected Edward's statement as I scratched Jake's back. "He likes everyone but him."

Alice laughed and turned to Edward. "Poor Edward."

"I'll get over it." Edward shrugged.

I smiled at him before turning to Alice. "I'm Bella." I lifted my hand from Jake's back and handed it to her.

"Alice." She smiled back at me as she removed her hand from behind Jake's ear so she could grab my hand.. I was surprised her small fingers could wrap around my fingers. "I see you all the time here and I never really introduced myself. I'm sorry. The kids keep my hands full."

"That's okay." I started to scratch Jake's back again. "They keep my hands full to."

Alice grinned at me before jumping to her feet. Her hands slapped her thighs as she looked at her adoptive brothers. "Alright you two," her voice was surprisingly demanding for someone so small, "get the heck out of here." Her finger pointed towards the door. "People are dying and they need doctors- unfortunately all they have are you two but I guess that's better than nothing."

"You're just cranky because another mother thought you were one of the kids again." Emmett shot back at her.

"This is coming from a guy that got molested by a-"

"Stop it you two." Edward played the mediator.

I was kind of disappointed. I wanted to hear what Alice had to say about Emmett- maybe I could use it later if he made another joke about me being a prostitute.

"But she's right Emmett. We do need to get going." Edward looked at his watch before looking at me. "What time do you get off work?"

"I think I have to close." I frowned.

"When is that?" Edward asked.

"We close at ten but I won't be off until ten-thirty. Angela and I have to clean up the parlor." I explained.

"Who wants ice cream at nine o'clock at night?" Emmett asked.

"Not many people." I admitted looking at him. "But we don't really get many customers to begin with. Most of our business comes from the daycare." I looked Alice.

"What can I say?" She shrugged. "Kids love their ice cream." She smiled at me.

"I'll make sure to be here by ten then." Edward grabbed my shoulder and pulled me towards him. I twisted my head to the side and he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I blushed and bit my bottom lip. "Ten it is." I nodded when he pulled away.

"Don't run into anymore tables." Edward ordered.

"I'll try not to." I promised.

"Ready to go?" He looked at Emmett.

"Let's go save lives." Emmett slammed his hands onto the table as he got off his chair and followed Edward to the door. "See yah later Bells. Bye Jake." He gave us a quick wave before following Edward out the door.

"So, you're married to Edward." Alice made sure the boys were out ear shot before she said this.

I closed my eyes and let my shoulders slump. I was hoping that we didn't have to have this conversation. I liked it better when she was excited to meet Jake and making fun of Emmett.

I nodded as I waited for the screaming to start. I was preparing myself for the name calling and the "how could you do that to my brother" speech. I didn't know Alice very well. I just knew what Edward told me about her and what I gathered from her random trips to the ice cream parlor. She didn't sound like a mean person but everyone has their moments.

"That's got to be fun." She smiled at me.

I blinked. "You're not mad?" I frowned at her. I was so used to people screaming at us that I wasn't expecting someone to be okay with it.

Alice shook her head as she knelt in front of Jake, who was cleaning up the floor for me, and started to scratch his ears. "Not really." She admitted. "I'm more shocked than angry. You two are adults- whatever happened is between you two. Though I am surprised you haven't demanded a divorce yet." She looked up at me. "Do you want to explain why?"

I knelt next to her and sighed as I started to scratch Jake's neck. "Because it makes me feel like I'm in the movies." I admitted as I focused my attention to scratching Jake's neck. "And I figured if I hope long enough, I might get a fairytale ending."

"At least you're honest." Alice didn't push the subject any further as she jumped to her feet. "Is there anything I need to know about Jake?" She asked.

I looked up at her and furrowed my eyebrows as I thought of something that she might need to know. "If he gets too excited just rub his stomach- that usually calms him down." I frowned as I thought of something else. Nothing came to mind.

"He doesn't bite or anything, right?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. "Like I said, he likes everyone…except Edward."

Alice giggled. "Edward's more of a cat person anyways."

"Oh! Jake doesn't like cats either." I added quickly in case the day care kept a pet cat- which honestly wouldn't surprise me if they did.

Alice laughed. "You and Edward are going to make an interesting couple." She shook her head.

"Are you okay with me being married to your brother?" I frowned at her.

"Trust me. If I had a problem with it, you would know." Alice smiled at me. "Besides, everyone deserves their fairy tale ending."

"How do you know it won't end in some blockbuster horror movie?" I frowned at her.

"I'm Alice. I know everything." She tapped her head.

I continued to frown at her. As much as I would have liked to believe her, I couldn't. Edward was right, this isn't a movie, this was real life and in real life people didn't get a fairy tale ending. But it was still comforting to know that Alice believed that I would have a fairytale ending with Edward. Even if the odds of it were a gazillion to one.

"C'mon Jake." She patted her leg. "Let's go see the kids."

"Thanks Alice." I smiled at her at her as I got my feet. "You really don't have do this."

"It's no problem Bella." She smiled back at me. "Oh and Angela is about to call- she's running a little late."

"Why did Angela call you before she called me?" I frowned at her.

"She didn't." Alice's smile didn't fade as she opened the door. "Bye Bella." She waved her hand at me and left to go across the street to the day care.

I frowned at her. I could understand her saying that Edward and I would have a fairytale ending but there was no way that she could predict Angela calling me to tell me that she was running-

As soon as the door closed, the phone rang. My jaw dropped and my eyebrows furrowed. I walked quickly to the cash register where we kept the phone to the store. I picked it up and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bella." It was Angela. "I'm running a little late. I'm sorry. Can you manage the parlor without me?"

"Yeah." My voice sounded distant. "Sure."

How did Alice do that? I had never seen anyone predict anything like that before and I was pretty sure that Angela and Alice weren't close enough for Angela to call Alice before she would call me. So that left only one explanation. Edward's sister was a psychic.

"Bella," Angela yelled at me.

"Yeah." My voice sounded less distant and I focused my attention on Angela.

"Where were you yesterday?" Angela asked. "You weren't at work. I got worried. You weren't at the-"

"No." I interrupted her. "I went to Jessica's bachelorette party the night before and I guess I drank too much."

"Thank God." Angela sighed. "You scared me. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded- it was more out of habit than necessity. "I accidently ran into one of the tables at the parlor and I think I bruised my back but other than that, I'm okay."

"Do you want me to look at it when I get there?" She sounded concerned.

I loved Angela. She was genuinely concerned about my health and was always making sure I was doing okay.

"No," I shook my head- again out of habit. "I'm okay. I promise."

"If you say so." Angela didn't sound convinced. "I'll be there in less than fifteen minutes. I promise."

"Okay." I tried to make my voice happy. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"See you in a little bit." Angela hanged up the phone.

I pressed the dial button and started press the familiar numbers. There was no one in the parlor and there was nothing that I needed to take care of right at this minute _and_ since I was right by the phone- I decided to give Charlie a call. He deserved an explanation and it would be easier for me to tell it to him over the phone than in person.

"Hello?" Charlie asked.

"Hi dad." I smiled so my voice would seem happier than I felt.

"Bella?" Charlie asked. "Is everything okay?" His voice was lace with the same concern Angela had.

"I'm fine." I nodded- again to try and make me sounded happy. "Angela isn't at work yet and we're having a slow day, so I'd give you a call. Since I owe you an explanation and all."

Charlie was quiet. "An explanation would be nice." His voice was stern.

"Are you at the station?" I asked. If he was at the station, chances were he would be sitting down. He needed to be sitting down for this.

"Yes." He sounded impatient.

"So," I held out the word 'so.' "I went to Jessica's party and I had a few drinks-"

"Bella do you realize how stupid that is?" Charlie screamed at me. "What about all the-"

"Dad!" I interrupted him. "Do you want to know what happened or not?"

Charlie went silent. "Go on." He ordered.

I took a deep breath. "So I was at Jessica's party…"

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Foreshadowing all over this chapter. Gosh. Almost everything in this chapter is foreshadowing something important. Seriously, if anyone can guess it- I will give you a cookie. It has to be exact though, you have to have it down to a "t". If you can do that- I will seriously give you a cookie. There's something that is obvious that I'm foreshadowing but I want to know the other thing that I'm foreshadowing- the one that isn't so obvious. If I reply to your review with "you got a cookie" than you know you're right. If I don't reply, then better luck next time. Also! Please get me to 1400! I would love you forever and always! :D

Vote for Lightning Snatcher and To the End- link on my profile!

In loving memory to Stephen Whitlow and Annette Kasparian.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **Vote for Cloud Nine and Smile for Me!** Links on my profile! :) Okay, so most of y'all were wrong, totally off. But that's okay. It makes it more fun for me. I just want y'all to know that I was foreshadowing this so when it does get revealed you don't jump down my throat. Thank you for the amazing reviews, even though I didn't get to 1500 (it was a long shot) but I got close! Also, I'm in creative writing. So the people that are screaming at me that I don't write enough- I have to write a short story almost every other day. And my short stories range from ten to fifteen pages. So don't tell me that I don't write enough. I write every day. I write more than I sleep.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"I'm the only man in the world with a marriage license made out 'To Whom It May Concern'."  
-Mickey Rooney

**I Should Be Worried about the Yellow Stains on the Walls**

When I was little, I used to dream about what the house that I would live in with my husband would look like. The walls would be lavender, the carpet would be a light pink, there would only be natural lighting that came from the windows and the sun roofs scattered randomly throughout the house. And at night we would light candles and watch the stars together as we talked about our feelings.

Edward's apartment was nothing like my dream house. It was bigger than my old apartment but there were no sun roofs, lavender walls, or pink carpet. There was a weird grey shaggy carpet that spread through the whole apartment, the walls were an off white color, and the roof was falling apart…we were on the first floor.

I set the box of clothes that I got from Emmett's jeep on the coffee table and stared at the room. "This looks cozy." It wasn't a lie. It was small and looked like a great place to cuddle with someone you love… if the roof doesn't cave in first.

"Sorry." Edward apologized. "I haven't had much time to go apartment hunting." It was obvious that he was embarrassed by his beat down apartment. I liked it though, the carpet may look bad and there may have been weird yellow stains scattered on the walls but it was home.

"I like it." I tried to sound optimistic as I looked around the apartment for Jake. I found him sniffing the couch. I took several steps to the white couch, keeping an eye on Edward so he doesn't suspect something. He was walking to the kitchen that was connected to the living room.

"Don't even think about it." I snapped at Jake when he lifted his hind leg up. He frowned at me before bringing it back down and walking across the apartment to sulk into the corner. He sat and stared at me, his head turned to the side. "I got my eyes on you." I growled at him as I pointed at my eyeballs and then at him. Jake smiled at me.

"Is Jake house trained?" Edward asked from the kitchen.

"Yes." I yelled at him but I was looking at Jake. My eyes narrowed on him. He just smiled at me. "You _are_ house trained." I reminded him.

"Would like something to drink Bella?" Edward asked.

"I'm okay!" I yelled at him, still not taking my eyes off of Jake. Jake started to wag his tail at me. I didn't trust him. Jake was smart. He knew how to work around things and if I let him out of my sights, for a second, he would probably wiz on the couch.

I whistled as I patted my leg. "C'mon Jake, let's get you something to drink." Jake got onto his feet and started to follow after me. Not before stopping in front of Edward's couch. He was wagging his tail and smiling at me as his attention turned from me back to the couch. "If you even think about it, I will make you sleep outside." I warned Jake before I grabbed the skin on his neck and made him follow me into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a normal size kitchen for an apartment. The floor was this really ugly yellow tile and the fridge was the same off white as the walls but there were no yellow stains on it, so that was automatically a big plus.

"Do you have a bowl or some sort of container that I can use so Jake can drink some water?" I asked Edward.

He nodded once before grabbing the handle to a cupboard and pulling on it. The cupboard was filled with Glad containers. He grabbed a bowl and started to fill it up with water.

"Here you go Jake." He was hesitant about setting the bowl in front of him.

Jake stared at Edward and then at the bowl filled with water in front of him. He sniffed the bowl, while still keeping his eyes on Edward, he finally decided that it was safe and started to drink.

"Thanks Edward." I smiled at him.

"No problem." He looked back at me and smiled. "You know what. Jake's not a bad dog and I guess I could get use to the idea of him living with me."

Edward opened the right door to his fridge and pulled out a package of hot dogs. My eyes widened and I grabbed the package of hot dogs from him and threw it back into the fridge. He raised an eyebrow and frowned at me.

"What was that-"

"Jake doesn't like hot dogs." I whispered. "It makes him feel uncomfortable, like he's a cannibal. Don't let him know that you have them." I opened the fridge and looked around for something else that was Jake friendly. There was a package of sliced American cheese. I grabbed a slice and handed it to Edward. "Give this to him instead. He may get a little gassy but it won't hurt his feelings."

"Yeah," Edward rolled his eyes, "because we don't want to hurt Jake's feelings." His voice was laced with sarcasm.

He squatted as he unwrapped the slice of cheese. "Come here Jake." He patted his leg lightly. "Come here you big, scary horse wannabe."

I rolled my eyes and squatted next to him. Jake was staring at him as he continued to lick the water out of the container. Edward folded the slice of cheese in half and held it out for him. Jake stopped licking the water and narrowed his eyes in on the slice of cheese. Edward took advantage of this opportunity and took two small steps towards him.

"C'mon Jake." He continued to coo him. "You know you want the slice of cheese."

Jake kept his head down as he walked to Edward. His eyes didn't leave the slice of cheese. I had never seen him cautious about accepting a slice of cheese, or really any food, before. It was weird. I didn't know why Jake felt so threatened by Edward. It wasn't like he had done anything to hurt him or me. In fact, he'd actually helped us. He was giving us a place to stay, food, and a steady income. There was nothing bad about this situation.

Jake took the cheese from Edward and started to eat it.

"See," Edward held out his hands, "I'm not that bad of a guy. I gave you food."

He reached out to pat Jake on the head. Jake stopped eating and growled at him. Edward pulled his hand back and sighed. I rolled my eyes and pulled myself to my feet. It was going to take time for Jake and Edward to get a long but I had a feeling that before too long, they would be best friends.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked.

I looked at him and nodded. "A little," I admitted, "I haven't had anything to eat since this morning."

"That's not healthy." Edward frowned at me.

"Are you always a doctor?" I asked him, playfully.

"Sorry," Edward blushed, "its habit. I tell that to patients all day and it kind of stuck with me."

"At least you're dedicated." I smiled at him. "So what's for dinner?" I decided to change the subject.

"I would say hot dogs but that seems to be out of the question," we both looked at Jake- he was licking the floor, "so how about pancakes?"

I laughed. "Pancakes sound great."

--

"So how was your day?" I asked Edward cutting up my syrup soaked pancake. "Did you save any lives?"

We were sitting on the couch listening to the TV while we ate our pancakes that Edward made. He was a great cook. I would not be surprised if he suddenly decided to stop being a doctor and decided to go to culinary school instead. In fact, I would encourage this decision because Edward was that good.

"It was good. No one died on me today, which was nice." He took a sip of his milk. "What about you?" He asked cutting another piece of his pancake. "Did you have a good day at work?"

"It was boring." I stabbed my fork into a piece of my pancakes. "I called Charlie today."

Edward dropped his fork, which made me look at him. His jaw had dropped and he was staring at me with dilated pupils. "What did he say?" He finally asked. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him the truth." I answered. "About how we met at the Lizard Lounge and how_ I_ asked _you_ to marry me. And then I told him that we weren't getting a divorce because you don't want to disappoint your mom. Of course, that turned into an argument about how I was afraid that I'd turn into my mom and try to leave you."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows. "Your mom left you?" He asked.

"No." I shook my head. "She left my dad. She freaked out on my dad and decided to take me with her to Phoenix, where I lived until I was seventeen and decided to live with my dad."

"Why did you want to live with your dad?" Edward frowned at me.

I sighed. "Renee, my mom, got married and I decided that she and Phi, my step dad, needed time to be a married couple."

Edward smiled. "That was really considerate of you Bella."

I shrugged. "I guess you could say that."

"No," Edward shook his head, "it really is. You're aware of people's feelings, which is rare. You're a lot different than I thought you'd be."

My face dropped and I blinked. "What did you think I was like?"

Edward was quiet. "Do you really want to know?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think I do." I put my almost empty plate on the coffee table and crossed my legs under me on the couch. "What did you think of me before you actually met me?"

"Before you woke up, I assumed that you would be a whiny, spoiled, party type girl that didn't care about anyone but herself." Edward didn't look at me as he admitted this. "But obviously, I was wrong." He finally looked at me. "I'm sorry?" He made it a question.

"Don't be sorry." I smiled at him. "I can't say that I was much better. I was just happy you were cute."

Edward laughed. I blushed and stared at hands on my lap. I would never get over how easy it is for me to like Edward. He was like the best friend I'd always needed, except instead of being my friend, he was my husband. A sweet, loving, funny, caring, husband that was painfully honest.

"I'm glad we're going to make this work out." Edward smiled at me as he put his dish on the coffee table and grabbed my hand. "I have a question."

I nodded, signaling for him to ask away.

"Would you get angry," his voice got soft and he leaned in closer to me, "if I kissed you?"

"I don't know if I'm a good kisser." I admitted, blushing.

Edward chuckled. His breath grazed my lips and went into my nose. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. His breath smelled like maple syrup, which was surprisingly very sensual right now.

I let him close the distance between us. His lips pressed against mine softly. I didn't do anything. I was waiting for him to take control. Edward's hand left mine and he grabbed my cheek. I shivered. His hand was unbelievably cold. His middle finger pressed against my cheek bone and I moved my head to the side. Edward twisted his head to the other side and opened his mouth so he could let his tongue graze my bottom lip.

I blushed and pushed my face closer to his, opening my mouth. Edward used his other hand to push on my shoulder. My back fell onto the couch and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward's tongue found its way into my mouth.

This is when Jacob started barking. His loud barks started to turn into threatening growls and snaps. Normally, I would be worried about this but I was still riding the high of kissing Edward.

He pulled away from me. Both of our breaths were pants and we were staring at each other. He smiled at me as he leaned down and kissed my nose, which got another growl from Jake.

I turned my head to the side and stared at my dog. His head was bowed and his lips were curled over his gums. I turned back to Edward and mouth the words 'I'm sorry.'

He laughed. "I'm actually surprised he let me take it this far." He pulled himself off of me and went to sit on the other side of the couch.

"I am too." I admitted, not moving- I was still dazed by Edward's kissing skills. "He hardly ever lets you near me."

"I figured out why." Edward groaned.

I frowned as I pulled myself up so I was sitting on the couch instead of lying on it. Edward held up his plate that was once filled with bacon and pancakes. It was empty. There wasn't even a trail of syrup left.

"I hoped you liked it." He told Jake, who was still glaring at him. "I know I did."

I giggled and gave him an apologizing look. "I am so sorry. You can't leave food around or he'll eat it."

"I realize that now." Edward sounded aggravated.

"I'm really sorry." I frowned at him. "But he's a dog. Don't all dogs eat everything in sight?"

"I wouldn't know." Edward shrugged, setting his empty plate on the table. "I don't like dogs."

"I know." My face dropped even more. "This must be difficult for you."

Edward shrugged. "It's weird. But I'm sure I'll get used to it."

"Dogs aren't that bad." I tried to convince him. "They're man's best friend."

Edward looked at me. "I'm still a cat person."

I smiled at him as I tried to hide a yawn. But it was one of those yawns that you couldn't hide. My arms reached above my head and I opened my mouth as I let out a huge, long yawn. I was tired and a little sore. I really wanted to go to bed. Actually, I wanted to kiss Edward again but if that wasn't an option, the bed looked like a cozy second.

"Are you tried?" Edward frowned at me.

I looked at him and nodded. "Just a little." I admitted. "I can stay up though."

"No," Edward shook his head, "that's okay. I'm a little tired too." He got up from the couch and grabbed the dirty dishes. "I'll put up the dishes up and you can hang out in my room. I only have one room, if that's a problem- I can sleep on the couch and you can-"

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" I interrupted him. "Besides, we're married."

"We are married, aren't we?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "Still sounds weird, doesn't it?" I asked.

"Just a little." He smiled.

"So where's your room?" I asked getting off the couch.

"Down the hall," Edward pointed to the hallway, "it's the first door on the right."

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" I asked.

"Nope," he shook his head, "it's on the left across from my room."

"Thanks." I smiled at him as I grabbed the box of clothes that was now on the floor. It took all my strength not to tip over. I had way too much clothes.

"Do you need some help?" Edward frowned.

"No," I shook my head, "I got it." I was lying through my teeth. I didn't know why it was so heavy. It didn't bother me earlier but now I felt like I was carrying hundred pound weights. My legs were shaking and I was having a hard time standing up. I decided to blame it on being tired. I often got weak when I was tired.

I walked awkwardly down the hall with the box of clothes securely in my arms. Jake followed after me. I was actually kind of grateful he was behind me. I was afraid to leave him alone with Edward. I didn't trust Jake not to do something that will annoy Edward enough to kick us out.

I flipped the light switch on in Edward's room and my jaw dropped.

"Whoa, that's an awesome bed." I didn't realize I had said something until my voice echoed through my ears. Everything in his apartment looked like it was left behind by the people before him, except for Edward's room. Edward's room was filled with a huge bed that looked like it once belonged to some famous Victorian king or queen.

The frame was a black metal and had four poles reaching for the ceiling. The bed was covered with a white comforter that was filled with feathers. The white stood out against the black frame and the off white walls. It actually hurt my eyes. Edward's apartment was so dark and depressing and to have the white, actually white, sheets come out of nowhere; it was just too much brightness at one time.

I kicked the door closed with the heel of my foot and started to wobble to the bed. The box hadn't gotten lighter, in fact, it had somehow gotten heavier. Jake jumped onto the bed, the same moment I dropped the box onto it.

"That was heavy." I gasped at him as I rubbed my sore muscles. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at me, his cocked to the side. "I'm fine." I promised him patting his head. "I'm just a little tired, that's all. You would be too if you had to scoop out ice cream all day."

Jake didn't say anything. He just continued to stare at me with his head cocked to the side. I sighed and chose to ignore him. He was just overreacting. Like most dogs do.

I opened up the box and dug through it as I looked for my pajama pants and a shirt that I could wear with it. Normally, I would just wear a shirt and panties but I didn't want to make Edward feel uncomfortable so I sucked it up and changed into a pair of blue plaid pajama pants and a baby blue spaghetti strap shirt.

I dropped the box on the floor and looked at Jake. He was sitting on Edward's bed with a huge smile on his face. "Don't even think about it." I warned, glaring at him. "I," I pointed at my chest, "_I_ will kick you out."

Jake just wagged his tail and smiled at me.

I walked across the hall to the bathroom. I had never seen carpet in a bathroom before so it was weird walking into the bathroom and seeing the same shaggy grey carpet that was in the rest of Edward's apartment. The bathroom was small. There was a bathtub/shower, toilet, sink, and a mirror. There was also a little countertop that held the sink but it was so short that it didn't really stand out.

I put my clean clothes on the countertop and climbed out of my work clothes. I couldn't wait to take a shower. I was so excited. I pulled the see-through curtain away from the tub and stepped in. I manipulated the faucets till the water was a satisfactory warm temperature. The water beat down on my sore muscles and stiff bones. It was great.

I washed my body and hair and tried to make myself squeaky clean. I loved showers, after smelling like bar for a few days, I had never been so happy for a shower. I was on the verge of tears because I was so happy.

When I had cleaned myself enough that if I rubbed my two pieces of skin together they started to squeak, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a baby blue towel that was lying across a handle attached to the wall around my body. I didn't waist anytime getting dressed. I had left Jake in Edward's room. There is no telling what that dog would do without me there to stop him.

I opened the door and jumped across the hallway into Edward's room. The sound of dishes being washed was coming from the kitchen, which made me feel a little bit more comfortable, that meant that I had time to clean whatever mess Jake might have left in Edward's room.

I closed the door with my foot and looked around Edward's room. He had a lot of CD that was stacked nicely against the wall, untouched, the floor was clean, minus a few stray dirty clothes that didn't make it to the dirty clothes hamper, and it smelled pretty decently. I looked at the bed; Jake was lying across it, his body stretched out so he was taking up all the space. Light snores were coming from his nose.

I sighed and put my hand on my beating heart. I thought Jake had torn up Edward's room. I was grateful to know that he had just fallen asleep on Edward's bed.

"You scared the heck out of me." I growled at him. He opened an eye and then stretched his legs before going back to sleep. The light snores getting louder. I sat at the end of Edward's bed and started to rub his ears. He let out another loud snore. "You know you're going to have to sleep on the floor, right?" He pretended not to hear me and moved his head out my hands before rolling onto his back and stretched out his legs.

I rolled my eyes and started to rub his stomach.

"Are you decent?" Edward asked through the wooden door.

"Yeah," I yelled at him, "I'm decent."

I grabbed onto Jake and tried to pull him off the bed. He didn't move. "C'mon Jake." I growled at him as I put my foot on the bed frame and started to pull. Jake just stared at me like I was a two year old that would go away if he ignored me long enough. "You can't sleep on the bed."

The door opened and Edward walked in. I started to get more desperate in my attempts to get Jake off Edward's bed. He wouldn't budge. "C'mon Jake." I screamed at him. "Get off Edward's bed." Jake used to sleep with me on my bed when we lived in my apartment but he also slept on the floor a lot. So it wasn't like it was a big step for him.

"Sorry," I didn't look at Edward. "I'll get him off." I started to pull on Jake again.

"You were lying." Edward's breath grazed my neck. My body stiffened and I stopped pulling on Jake. "You're absurd to think for a minute that you could possibly look decent in those clothes." His hands wrapped around my waist and his teeth grabbed the bottom of my ear.

A huge blush was on my face and the only thing that I could think about was Edward's hands on my waist and his teeth nibbling on my earlobe. "I look like a blue pixie stick." I finally admitted.

Edward laughed. His lips left my ear and he started to brush them against my neck. "I like pixie sticks…and blue is my favorite color."

I started to giggle. "Really?" I asked looking at him.

"Really." Edward chuckled. A huge grin formed across his face.

Edward twisted his head to the side and I closed my eyes. His lips brushed against mine and I pushed my lips closer to his. His hand left my waist and he held my cheek. I waited for him to press my cheek, telling me to move my head, but he didn't. He pulled away and turned toward his bed.

"If you get off my bed I'll stop kissing her."He told whatever he was staring at. I turned to what he was looking. Jake, who I had forgotten about, was lying on his stomach, growling at Edward.

I rolled my eyes and was about to step away from Edward but he tightened his grip on my waist and pushed me towards his chest. His eyes didn't leave Jacob.

"I'll kiss her again." He warned.

Jacob got onto his feet and jumped off the bed. His eyes didn't leave Edward as he sulked into a corner. Edward turned towards me, a huge smile across his perfect face.

"I got him off the bed." He boasted.

I shook my head and stepped out of his grip and walked to my side of the bed. "I could've gotten him off the bed. You just didn't give me a chance." I pulled the covers to his bed and crawled into it. It was like lying on clouds.

"You had me convinced." Edward smiled at me before taking off his shirt and pulling down his pants. I looked the other way as he crawled into bed with me. I knew that he liked to sleep in his boxers but it still made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"You're not going to take a shower?" I asked when he had covered himself in the comforter.

Edward shook his head. "No, I took one at the hospital."

My jaw dropped. "You're kidding?" I asked. He shook his head. "I hate you." I rolled over so I wasn't looking at him. I was trying to be playful. I think it worked because Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. His nose was buried into the side of my neck.

"Are you jealous?" He asked.

I turned toward him and nodded. "Yes! You got to take a shower. I had to scoop out ice cream and explain to Charlie why we couldn't get a divorce, while you were taking a shower. That is not fair."

Edward kissed my cheek. "You're so cute when you're jealous." His breath brushed against my neck, making every hair on my body stand up.

Jake started to growl. Edward pulled his head away from me but didn't remove his hands from my waist.

"I haven't even kissed her yet." Edward yelled at him.

Jake started to bark. Edward pulled his hands away from my waist and scooted over so we weren't as close; he made sure to keep his hands in the air.

"Happy now?" He asked for Jake's approval.

Jake didn't say anything.

I raised an eyebrow at Edward. He was acting like Jake was a police officer or something.

"I feel like your dad is watching us," Edward admitted, "except in a dog's body. It's kind of eerie."

I giggled. "I'm really sorry about Jake. But you're being really sweet about this." I smiled at him.

He shrugged. "It's the least I can do." He seemed hesitant about saying something. "I really want to turn off the light but I'm afraid that Jake might bite my leg off if I leave the bed."

I started to laugh. "I'll get the light then." I crawled out of bed and walked across the room to turn off the light. Then I walked awkwardly back towards the bed. It was weird walking in the dark in an unfamiliar room. But I was able to find the bed without too hurting myself.

I crawled back into the sheets and snuggled into my pillow.

"Goodnight Edward." I whispered sleepily. "Goodnight Jake."

"Goodnight Bella." Edward replied. "Goodnight…dog."

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. Edward was being sweet about not kicking Jake out, so I let him get away with calling Jake a dog.

I was on the verge of falling asleep when a weird smell caught my attention. My nose scrunched up and I threw my hands over my nostrils. "Ew!" I screamed. "Jake that is disgusting." I was tempted to throw my pillow at him.

"I knew I should've given him that dog a hot dog." Edward voiced his distaste about Jake's silent, but deadly, fart.

There was a low snort that was coming from the corner of the room where Jake was. I think Jake was laughing at us…

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** So, a couple of things to talk about. Jake isn't going anywhere. Don't tell me to write him out of my story. I won't. He's there for comic relief, that's all. You can hate him as much as you want but he's not going _anywhere_. Second, I don't think Edward and Bella moved too fast in this chapter. It's just kissing. They're married. They're also trying to make it work and it's not like they're having sex and telling each other that they're in love. Right now they're kind of just taking it one step at a time and I don't see anything wrong with kissing. As for the sex, that's going to take time. I'm not the type of person that can have my characters rush relationships (sorry) when I feel like they've known each other long enough to have sex, they'll have sex. You have to remember they just met! Married or not, they're not the type of people to rush into sex, that's how they ended up in this situation, remember? Last but not least. **Tell me your favorite Chuck Norris fact.** I love Chuck Norris facts and I want to hear your favorites. Mine is "Chuck Norris doesn't believe in evolution, he decides which animals live or die." So, send me a review, I would love you forever. Especially, since this is a long and fluffy chapter.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thank you for the Chuck Norris jokes! They cracked me up! For people that are like "Jake needs to be nicer to Edward" or the people that are like "why is Bella working in an ice cream parlor" those things have reasons and back stories. I didn't just do it for comic relief or to give Bella some weird occupation. They're there for specific reasons and it'll be revealed as you read the story. I'm very good at small details like that. Not everything but almost everything has something behind it. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"I have learned that only two things are necessary to keep one's wife happy. First, let her think she's having her own way. And second, let her have it."  
-Lyndon B. Johnson

**The Twilight Zone- Doo, doo, doo, doo. Doo, doo, doo, doo.**

I woke up to Edward's arms around my waist and his lips pressing lightly against my neck. My cheeks instantly started to heat up and I could feel my heart pound against my chest. I had to admit it was a nice waking up to someone kissing me but it didn't take away from the embarrassment I felt. I wasn't used to men being so touchy-feely with me.

"If you're really quiet maybe Jake won't hear us." Edward whispered in my ear before kissing it.

I giggled as I rolled over so I could look at him. He was smiling at me as he rested his head on his hand. He was like a Greek god…with bed hair.

"What time is it?" I whispered (I didn't want to wake up Jake).

"I don't know." Edward whispered back.

The moment was so surreal. I was waking up with a half naked guy, who was my husband- that I had only known for a few days, and instead of doing what normal married couples would usually do, we were whispering to each other so we didn't accidently wake up my dog.

"You're really being sweet about this." I reminded him as I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my ear on his chest. I was ignoring the awkwardness and trying to show Edward that I wanted this to work just as much as he did.

Edward moved my hair out of my face and kissed my cheek. "Tell me if I'm going too fast." He whispered. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

I didn't feel uncomfortable. I felt awkward but that's only because this was all new to me. I wasn't used to people holding me like this or waking up to my husband kissing me softly because he was afraid of waking up my dog.

I shook my head. "You're not moving too fast." I whispered before kissing his chest. I hoped it prove my point that he wasn't moving too fast and didn't make him feel awkward.

I didn't want to have sex with Edward that was just too much, too soon. But I did want to kiss him again. I wanted to lie next to him on _our_ bed and fool around with each other while still keeping all our clothes on. I wanted to be with him like someone in a new relationship should. Just because we were married doesn't mean that we should instantly have sex and just because we had just met doesn't mean that we shouldn't kiss or mess around. If we didn't have some attraction to each other we wouldn't have gotten married in the first place, right?

Edward put his finger under my chin and pushed until I looked up at him. He pressed his lips against mine. My eyes closed and I scooted closer to him. My hand rested on his chest and my face twisted to the side. My heart had never pounded so hard in my life and my hands were shaking but I chose to ignore those small distractions and decided to kiss my _husband_ good morning.

I opened my mouth and grabbed his top lip with my lips. Edward opened his mouth and grabbed my bottom lip with his teeth. He bit it gently before running his tongue over it. I shivered.

I took a deep breath through my nose before pushing my lips onto his and opened my mouth. Edward took his opportunity to let his tongue enter my mouth. It was weird tasting someone else, especially since Edward tasted like peppermints. I'm sure I tasted like stale milk and dried syrup.

I pulled away from Edward and opened my eyes. He was staring at me, a huge grin on his face. "Did you swallow a breath mint this morning?" I asked. I couldn't hide my curiosity. "Or do you always wake up with minty fresh breath?"

Edward started to laugh. "I keep a box of mints by the side of my bed." He admitted.

"Most men keep condoms in their night stand. You keep breath mints…"

Edward started to laugh again before kissing my nose. His arms wrapped around my waist and he buried his nose into my neck. "Tell me if I'm going to o fast." He whispered again. "I don't want to make you feel awkward."

He was making me feel awkward. Not by holding me or kissing but by asking if he was going too fast. It was sweet that he cared enough to ask but he was so much better at this than I was that I was starting to worry that maybe he wasn't as innocent as thought he was.

"I'm not the first girl you kissed, am I?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound sad about it, it just kind of came out that way.

Edward pulled away from my neck and stared at me. "You're not the first girl I kissed." He admitted.

I frowned. I didn't mean to be disappointed but I was. He was the first guy that I've ever been this close with and for some reason I thought that maybe he was new to this like I was. Apparently, I was wrong.

"My mom used to make me kiss her before I went off to school every morning." Edward smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm being serious Edward."

"I'm being serious too! Every morning right before she would let me go to school, she used to kiss me." Edward kissed my lips and then grinned at me. "Bella, you may not be the first girl I have kissed but you're the first girl that I've ever married. You're the first girl that I've ever slept in the same bed with. And you'll probably be the first and _only_ girl that I will ever have sex with."

"How much have you done with a girl?" I asked.

"Nothing more than kissing." Edward promised. "I've probably done more with you than I've done with girls that I've gone out with for _months_."

I frowned at him. "But we haven't done anything."

"Exactly." Edward laughed. "Why do you think I'm always asking you if I'm going too fast? I don't know what's too fast or too slow. I don't know if I'm doing it right or making a fool of myself. I told you I don't want secrets between us," he grabbed my hand and kissed it, "and I will do everything in my power to keep the line of communication open."

Edward pushed his lips onto mine again. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was about to open my mouth and deepen the kiss but a loud, angry bark started to come from the end of the bed.

Edward and I both jumped and turned our attentions to Jake. His front paws were lying on the mattress and he was barking, loudly. I groaned and pulled my hands from Edward's neck at the same time he took his hands off my waist.

"Jake's up." I sighed as I rolled over.

"I noticed." Edward groaned.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him before pulling the blankets from my body and crawling out of the bed. "C'mon Jake," I patted my leg, "let's go to the restroom."

Jake growled at Edward one more time before falling to the floor and running to the door. He looked back at me and then at the door handle. I walked the short distance to the door and pulled it open. Jake started to take off toward the front door.

"I'll let out Jake." I told Edward.

He was stretching his arms over his chest as he moved his upper body to the left and then the right. His chest was perfect- even if it was unbelievably white. And I mean white. Not off white. Not kind of white. I mean the actual white. It was attractive though. It was like I was dating a vampire- except the vampire ate human food, slept during the night, and was immune to the smell of blood. So I guess it was nothing like dating a vampire.

"I'll go make breakfast." Edward told me as he started to pop his neck. "Is there anything that you're craving?" He asked looking at me.

"No," I shook my head, "I'm up for whatever you want to cook."

"Omelets it is." Edward concluded as he bent down to open the drawer to a dresser.

This is when I decided to take off. It was a nice view but I didn't want him to think that I was staring at his ass. I started to walk to the front door, the image of Edward's snow white chest still in my head. It was definitely a nice sight that I could I get used too.

Jake was sitting by the front door with his tail wagging. He was smiling at me as his head turned from the front door back to me. He was well trained when it came to going to the restroom outside- most of the time. I had a feeling if I let him, he would use the restroom in Edward's apartment, probably just to spite Edward.

I opened the door for him and Jake took off running. I closed the door behind him and wrapped my arms around my chest. It was cold out here and I wasn't wearing a bra.

"Hurry up Jake." I ordered as I hopped from one foot to the other.

Jake didn't look at me as he continued to sniff the grass to see if he could find somewhere to use the bathroom. I continued to rub my hands on my arms together and look around the apartment complex. It was hard to tell if the sun was out or not. The clouds were covering the sky- like usual.

Forks, Washington was the rainiest (and probably the coldest) city in America. I hated it here. I loved the sun. I wanted to move back to Phoenix with my mom. I loved the sun and hated the cold. Though, I did have to admit that I'm glad that I moved here. I would have never Edward if I didn't.

Someone started honking.

I turned to the parking lot in front of Edward's apartment. A huge jeep pulled in. I knew instantly who it was and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Jake, who had found a nice tree, noticed who it was too.

"Hey Bella," Emmett waved at me as he hopped out of his car, "did you know that I'm cheating on Rosalie with you?" He asked there was a huge grin on his face.

I started to wave my hand back at him but decided to stop when I heard what he had to say to me. He was cheating on Rosalie with me? That didn't sound right. I frowned at him.

"Emmett," I had to be careful how I said this, "we're not going out."

"I know." Emmett's grin didn't leave. "Hey Jake," he patted my dog's head before turning towards me, "I know we're not going out. But Rosalie doesn't know that."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace I gave him when I left the apartment to go to the vending machine. I grabbed it from his hand and my mouth dropped. I had totally forgotten about that necklace.

"Rosalie saw that," Emmett started to explain as he pointed at my necklace, "and then accused me of cheating on her. I tried to explain that it was Edward's wife and I would never cheat on her but she didn't believe me. She said that there was no chance that Edward was married and then made me sleep on the couch."

"I'm so sorry Emmett." I apologized. My face dropped and I could feel the guilt make my heart drop to my stomach. This wasn't good. I was trying to be on Emmett's good side but here I was making his life miserable by being the reason that he slept on the couch.

"I'm not." Emmett laughed. The huge grin that he had early actually got bigger. "Have you ever had sex on a couch? It's amazing."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "What?" I finally forced myself to ask.

"Sex on the couch." Emmett repeated. "It's amazing. You need to try it sometime. You and Edward would love it."

I looked at Jake and then back at Emmett, who was walking into the house. He couldn't be serious. His wife accused him of cheating on her and instead of being and angry and kicking him of the house, they had sex on the couch? What the hell is wrong with this family?

I looked at Jake. He was staring up at me with a huge grin on his face. "Jake, I don't think we're in Washington anymore." I followed Emmett inside, entering the Twilight Zone.

I wasn't in Washington anymore. I was in an alternate reality where men still practiced chivalry, wives slept with their husbands after they accuse them of cheating, and sexy doctors marry ice cream scoopers. Screw watching ABC Family, I was going to Blockbusters and renting old episodes of the _Twilight Zone._

"Doo, doo, doo, doo. Doo, doo, doo, doo." I started sing the theme to the _Twilight Zone_ under my breath as I followed Jake into the kitchen. Edward was still dressed in boxers as he stood in front of his stove. Emmett had made a comfy spot on the couch and was reading the newspaper. I didn't even see him walk in with a newspaper.

"Doo, doo, doo, doo. Doo, doo, doo, doo." I started to sing louder as I joined Emmett on the couch. I had to go to the restroom, really bad, but it was awkward going to the restroom knowing that there were two men knowing what I was doing in there. So I decided to suck it up and hold it in. Bladder infection here I come!

"So, I'm cheating on Rosalie with Bella." Emmett told Edward, his eyes didn't leave the newspaper he was reading.

"Really?" Edward asked, he sounded indifferent about it.

"Yeah," Emmett nodded, "I still had Bella's necklace in my pocket and Rosalie found it and started to accuse me of cheating on her and I was trying to explain the situation to her but she didn't believe me- not that I blame her. We ended up sleeping on the couch together."

Edward dropped his spatula, which made me look at him, and looked at Emmett. "Is that like foreplay for you two now?"

I giggled. It was actually relief to know that Edward thought it was just as weird as I did. That meant that if we ever get into a fight we would most likely not have sex while we're fighting, though after we made up, well I guess that would be a different story.

It was weird thinking about Edward and I having sex. It was going to happen- eventually. That was the whole reason we got married, so we could have sex. But I wasn't ready for it and I don't think that Edward was ready either. Unless we got drunk together again but I don't think my stomach could handle that.

"Did you ever get your shower Bella?" Emmett asked.

I looked at him and nodded. "It was amazing." I smiled at him. "I've never felt so clean before in my life. Speaking of showers, I'm going to go take another one right now and get ready for work."

"You have to work today?" Edward asked as he started to crack another egg.

I nodded. "From noon to six."

"Why do you work at an ice cream parlor?" Emmett asked.

I looked at him and frowned. My heart skipped a beat and my mouth got dried. "My dad is best friends with the owners." I told him. "They were actually the ones that gave us Jake. The owner is getting old and can't really take care of the shop on his own so he asked if I would help run it." I shrugged. "It's really not that hard, I get paid decently, and it's not like I could go to college anyways."

"Why?" Edward asked.

"We don't have the money." I answered honestly. "I had the grades for it, all As and Bs- except for the C I got in PE."

"That's not shocking." Emmett mumbled dryly under his breath. I ignored him.

"I know that I could get scholarships or student loans but it's just easier for me to work at the ice cream parlor." I admitted. "Besides, it's free ice cream." I smiled at them.

"I wouldn't mind that." Emmett leaned back as he flipped through the newspaper till he found the comic section.

"Is it okay if I take a shower?" I asked Edward.

"I don't care." He shrugged. "Breakfast is almost ready though."

"I'll make it quick then." I promised him as I started to jog to the bathroom, making sure to stop by Edward's room to get my work clothes.

Like I had promised the shower was short and to the point. I had already taken a shower last night so I didn't feel the need that I did before to take my time. I washed my hair and my skin and then jumped out to put on my work clothes.

I had no idea what time it was. For all I knew it could be six o'clock in the morning but I still wanted to make sure that I was ready for work in case it was later than that. My back was killing me though and the more I walked the more I felt it. At first I thought that I was getting closer to my period but then I remembered what happened yesterday and how I slammed my lower back into the table.

I was looking at my lower back in the mirror. It was bruised- and badly. The whole thing was a dark purple and it hurt every time I ran my finger over it. I squinted my eyes and hissed when I accidently pressed too hard. I was going to spend the day in deep freezer pressing my back to unopened ice cream cartons.

I put down my shirt and wrapped my hair in a towel as I walked out of the bathroom to join Edward and Emmett in the kitchen. They were sitting around a kitchen table eating the omelets that Edward had made for us. I was excited to join them, mostly since Edward had cooked breakfast for us. Like I said, he should stop being a doctor and go to culinary school.

"Did you have a nice shower Bella?" Emmett asked smiling at me as I took a seat next to Edward. Edward handed me a plate with an omelet on it.

"It was nice." I felt awkward talking about my shower with Emmett. The theme to the _Twilight Zone_ started to play in my head again. _Doo, doo, doo, doo. Doo, doo, doo, doo._

"Alice is going to take you home after work." Edward told me as he took another bite of his omelet.

"Really?" I asked taking a bite into my own omelet. My body instantly relaxed and my eyes fought the urge to roll in the back of my head. So good.

"Yeah, she gets off the same time as you do and since Emmett and I are going to have to stay at the hospital I thought it would give you some time to get to know each other."

"I like Alice." I told him as continued to eat the omelet he made me. "She's really good at guessing things." I told them. "I was waiting for Angela, the girl that was supposed to work with me yesterday, and right before she called Alice told me she was going to call. It was really cool."

"That wasn't guessing," Emmett told me, "she can really see the future."

"No she can't." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't _that_ gullible.

"No," Edward nodded his head, "she really can see the future. She has visions and they actually happen."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You're kidding?" I asked my jaw had dropped and my eyes were wide.

"No," Edward shook his head. "She really can see the future. That's why she went into the daycare business, so she can stop kids from doing bad stuff before it actually happens."

"If she can see the future why doesn't she play the stock market, win the lottery, or go on some talk show?" I asked. I wasn't trying to sound rude, I was genuinely curious.

"That's what I said!" Emmett screamed. "But she refuses to do it. Something about morals or whatever." He sounded aggravated with her. "If I could see the future I would be _rich_."

"If you could see the future, I would cry." Edward snapped at him before turning to me.

"Those are chances." Edward explained. "She can't see chances, she can see made decisions, like when I decided to make an omelet, if she was looking for it, she probably would have seen that before I actually made them."

"So she can only see things that she looks for?" I asked. My voice was louder than I had meant it to be. The theme to the _Twilight Zone_ was playing in my head again. _Doo, doo, doo, doo. Doo, doo, doo, doo._

"Not exactly." Edward sighed. "It's hard to explain. She can probably explain it better than I can."

"That's so weird." I shook my head. "Cool but weird."

"More like annoying." Emmett mumbled bitterly. "Do you know how hard it is to prank someone that can see the future?"

I shook my head. I didn't. I had my guesses but no, I didn't know how hard it was to prank someone that could see the future. I never attempted too. I don't even think I want to. I wouldn't want that person retaliating against me, they would know where I was and when and for how long. It would be suicide to attempt to prank someone that could see the future.

"Can you do anything extraordinary like read people's minds or anything like that?" I asked Edward.

He shook his head. "No, Alice is the only one with an exceptional gift."

"I have a gift."Emmett told us. "I can make girls-"

"If the next word that comes out of your mouth has anything to do with sex, I'm making you clean Mr. White's bed pan." Edward warned raising his fork from his plate and waving it at Emmett.

"Never mind then."Emmett leaned back in his chair and avoided eye contact with Edward.

I stabbed my fork into my omelet. Alice could see the future. Emmett could do something that was connected with sex- big shocker there. And Edward was an amazing kisser.

"Doo, doo, doo, doo. Doo, doo, doo, doo." I sang under my breath before I took another bite out of my omelet.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I almost have 2k reviews. Wow. I feel so cool. Sorry, I don't mean to brag but seriously, wow. It's so funny because more people have this story on their story alert list than people have me on their author alert list. That's a lot of people, guys. I feel so cool though. If you guys could, I know that I'm pushing it, but maybe, just maybe, get me to 2k with this chapter. If not, there's always next chapter. So, I had a miserable weekend and yesterday wasn't so great either. I would love happy reviews. :D (that's supposed to emphasize the happiness). Oh! By the way peeps, I did some research. The average (average- not every novel) number of words for a chapter in a novel is about 3,000-3,500 words. This chapter is over 4300 words. My chapters are decent lengths guys! Please stop asking me to make them longer. I'm _really _busy this year.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** LEAVE JAKE ALONE! LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE'S A DOG! HE HAS FEELINGS! **JUST KIDDING!** I was quoting Chris Crocker, you know "leave Britney alone" guy. Yeah but seriously, leave Jake alone. I'm really spiteful sometimes so I might just let Jake pee on the couch or something like that to have all the crazy Edward fan girls scream at me. But seriously guys, you're overreacting. I'm not going to go back and be like "okay, I'm going to take Jake out now" or have him magically okay with Edward. I understand that you don't like Jake, even as a dog, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to change my whole story for you. I have a reason for everything. You should know this by now, so Jake isn't going anywhere. Sorry. And there are no vampires, werewolves, or anything else in this story. It's all human, except for Jake- who is a **dog**.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"I once heard two ladies going on and on about the pains of childbirth and how men don't seem to know what real pain is. I asked if either of them ever got themselves caught in a zipper."  
-not cited

**There Are Some Things That You're Just Not Ready To Hear.**

I was sitting at one of the tables with a strawberry ice cream cone in my hand. I was officially off of work and I was trying to entertain myself while I waited for Alice to come and pick me up. There were a million and one questions that I wanted to ask her, especially, about her brothers and I was actually really curious about her psychic ability.

"Are you going to the wedding rehearsal tonight?" Angela asked wiping a table next to me.

I was in mid lick when she asked the question. My fingers got lose and the ice cream cone in my hand fell onto the table. "That's tonight?" I asked. My jaw was slightly ajar and I could feel the wheels in my brain start to turn. I totally forgot about Jessica.

"Bella!" Angela screamed at me. "You're the maid of honor!"

"I know." I slammed by head onto the table- avoiding the strawberry ice cream that was starting to melt, it my head tingle and I could feel a headache start to form. "Is it too late to deny the title?" I twisted my head to the side so I could look at her.

"Kind of." She nodded, pulling a seat next to me and sitting down. She started to rub my back. "Are you feeling okay? You look extremely pale- more than usual."

"I'm fine." I lied. "I just don't think I can make it." I was lying through my teeth. I could easily tell Alice that I needed to go to a wedding rehearsal but I wasn't going too. I wanted to know more about Edward and the only way I was going to do that is by going on my little dinner date with Alice.

"Why?" Angela frowned at me. "Are you feeling okay, do you need to-"

"I'm fine Angela." I promised her. "I just have a really bad headache and I think that I'm going to home and try to sleep it off." I pulled away from the table, grabbing the cone to my ice cream.

"Here," Angela pulled the cone away from my hands, "you go home. I'll clean this up and I'll make sure to tell Jessica that you can't make it. But you're going to be there tomorrow, aren't you?"

"I'll be there." I nodded. "I am the maid of honor after all."

Angela didn't smile liked I hope she would. "Bella," she sighed, "I'm really worried about you."

"Don't be." I shook my head, grabbing my jacket from the back of my chair and putting it on. "I'm a lot happier than I look."

"But are you healthy?" Angela asked.

"I'm alive, aren't I?" I didn't mean for it to sound so rude but it was really unavoidable. I was avoiding my friend's wedding to go out with my husband's adoptive sister. The guilt was eating me alive.

I left the parlor before I said anything else that I knew I would regret. It was freezing outside but I would much rather be outside, developing frost bite than to be inside where I would be interrogated by Angela and her watchful eye. I loved Angela and I loved Jessica and on any other occasion I would be all over that wedding. But I had just had a wedding myself, that I didn't remember, to a guy that I've only known for a couple days, and I _needed_ this dinner date with Alice.

"Hey Bella." Alice yelled at me.

I looked at her. Her black hair was covered in a pink beanie that matched her gloves and scarf. Her shirt was covered by a black buttoned down jacket that and her blue jeans were tucked into black Ugg Boots. Alice was extremely stylish for someone that worked in a daycare.

"Ready to go?" She asked adjusting her pink Coach purse on her shoulder. I could feel my ego shatter when I saw it. I had just lost my apartment and she was walking around in Ugg Boots and a Coach purse.

"Yeah." I nodded crossing my arms over my chest. I was embarrassed by my hoodie that I bought from Wal-Mart. It was light lavender with white vines running down the side of it. I was proud of it when I first bought it but now, looking at Alice, I felt…well…poor.

"I like your hoodie." Alice complimented grabbing the sleeve and rubbing her fingers over it. "It's really cute."

"Thank you." I blushed feeling a little more comfortable about my hoodie from Wal-Mart. "I love your outfit. It must have been _really_ expensive."

Alice waved her hand in the air. "Actually, I got everything on sale. It was probably no more than a hundred of dollars for everything, including the purse."

My jaw dropped. I've seen Coach Bags, on sale, they still cost anywhere from three hundred to six hundred dollars. "How?" I gasped out.

Alice smiled. "I'm a smart shopper." Her smile got bigger. "And because I keep an eye out for which stores are having ridiculously low sales so I know where to go and when." She started to giggle.

I was starting to envy Alice's visions. I was never much of a shopper and I never had any ambition to buy a six hundred dollar purse but to get a whole outfit, from top notch designers, a Coach Bag included, for a hundred dollars, well I would be in designer heaven. Every girl likes to be pampered, no matter what they say.

A loud beep brought me out of my fantasy. Alice was holding her keys in her hand and was pressing a button that unlocked the doors to her car. I turned my head to the side and my jaw dropped when I saw a yellow Porsche flash its lights at us. I've never a Porsche up close before. It was beautiful.

"Graduation present." Alice answered my question. I wondered if she had a vision that I would ask that or if I was just that obvious. It was probably a little of both.

"Wow." I breathed starting to walk to the metal ball of sunshine. It was easy to tell where the car was, even though it was dark outside, it was the brightest car in the street.

Alice nodded. "Edward got an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish for his graduation."

My jaw dropped even more.

"It was either that or Carlisle pays his way through college. Of course, he chose the car." Alice rolled her eyes. "Now he's neck in school loans but he still has his car, which is all that matters to him."

"That explains the apartment." The mumbled to myself.

Alice giggled. "He hates his apartment and regrets taking the car over the free college. But he's proud of his car, even if he's going to spend the rest of his career paying off student loans."

"Why didn't you want to become a doctor?" I asked. It seemed like everyone in Edward's family was in the medical field. I walked around the car and opened the door to the front seat. The chairs were black leather. They were so cool.

"I was never interested in medicine." Alice explained taking a seat in front. Her small hands reached into her purse and pulled a set of car keys with a punch of key chains on it. "I loved children. I was good with children, so I decided that I would take a job in the daycare business. I'm glad I did. It's a lot more fun than I thought it'd be."

She turned the key in the ignition and started up the car. The engine came to life instantly, which I wasn't used to, and started to purr like a kitten, which I also wasn't used too. I tried to think back to Emmett's jeep but I couldn't, for the life of me, remember if it turned on as easily as Alice's Porsche. I knew that it ran smoother than my truck did but that was a give in, everything ran smoother than my truck.

"What kind of car do you drive?" Alice asked as she adjusted her mirrors.

"A 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck." I admitted, embarrassed. "It can't go past forty-five miles without threatening to catch on fire."

Alice giggled.

I wasn't kidding. My car, though the love of my life next to Jake and I guess now Edward, was dying. _But_ I refused give up on it. Even If it took me all the money in my bank account, which at the moment it was, I was going to keep it alive. My car came before me. In my mind, as long as that car was still alive, I would be alive.

Alice and I had an uneventful ride to the restaurant that we eating at. She would ask me a question and I'd respond. Then I would ask her a question and she would respond. We didn't talk about anything important. When we got to the restaurant we started talking about boys. She asked about my boyfriends before I met Edward and I was honest with her.

"Edward is my first relationship." I admitted looking at the menu that the waitress had given me. I could feel my ego tear. I couldn't afford any of this. I knew that this place was expensive; it was obvious by the well dressed people and the fact that they had table cloths over their tables, but the prices were ridiculous. Why couldn't we have gone to Chili's or someplace like that?

My statement made Alice squeal. "Really?" She sounded overly excited about the fact that the first guy that had ever shown any interest in me was drunk enough to marry me without knowing me. "That's so sweet!"

I blushed. "I guess you could say that." I closed the menu and sighed. I was getting water and a dry salad. Not the expensive salad, the kind of a salad you get before your main course. I was getting that, with no dressing, they might charge me extra for it.

"Who asked who out?" Alice asked setting down her menu.

My blushed deepen. "I think, from what Edward told me, I asked him out. I was kind of depressed about my friend getting married and how I didn't have a boyfriend or any type of a relationship, so I asked him to marry me because I wanted to sleep with him." I dropped my head from my embarrassment. I had just admitted to my sister-in-law that the only reason I married her brother is because I wanted to sleep with him.

Alice laughed. "Are you serious?" She continued to giggle. "You married Edward so you two could sleep together?"

I nodded. "I ended up getting sick when we were trying to have sex and made him get off of me so I could go to the bathroom." I bit my bottom lip as I tried to find something that might defend my actions. I couldn't think of anything. So I decided to defend Edward. "He was really sweet about it though," I looked up at her, "he held my hair and everything."

Alice was smiling. "That sounds like him. When I was seven, I was biking with some of the neighbor kids. They were a lot bigger than I was and used to pick on me. Well one of them threw me off of my bike and I skinned my knee. Edward and Emmett were there, Emmett beat up the boy that threw me off the bike and Edward fixed me up."

"What happened to the boy that Emmett beat up?"

"He left me alone, for the most part. But that's only because Emmett wouldn't leave me alone around him. People were afraid of Emmett _and_ Edward in our neighborhood."

"Why?" I frowned. I could understand them being afraid of Emmett but Edward wasn't as intimidating.

"They came from abusive families." Alice explained. My eyes widened and the muscles loosened in my jaw. "Emmett's mom was a hardcore drug addict that slept with everyone. She gave him up for adoption when he was born and Esme adopted him. Edward's dad used to beat his mom and him before he finally left them. His mom killed herself soon after he divorced her and Edward was put into foster care. Esme and Carlisle were the first people that got to take him in."

"Are you two ready to order?" The voice was the waitress sounded distant. I was too absorbed in the story that Alice was telling me to pay attention.

"Yes we are." I think Alice was talking now. "We would both like steak well done. As for the salad dressings, I would like Ranch and Bella would like Thousand Island."

"Would you like any wine or champagne?"

"I would like a glass of water and get Bella a coke."

The waitress walked off, grabbing Alice and my menu in the process.

"Did Carlisle and Esme adopt him after that?" I asked as soon I was sure she was out of hearing distance.

Alice shook her head. "Esme wanted to adopt him but his father refused to give him to the state. When Edward was told he was going to be moved to another foster home, he ran away. They ended up finding him and bringing him to his new foster family. He was there for a few months before he ran away again and showed up at Carlisle's front door. I was about thirteen at the time and I was the one who answered it. The left side of his face was bruised and he was clutching his arm. I later found out that they had broken it in three different places. His new foster father had beaten the hell out of him when he got a low grade on his report card."

I could feel a sob work its way to my throat and I bit back tears. It was hard listening to his story. I didn't think I could handle hearing anymore but I was afraid to ask Alice to stop.

"What happened?" I finally breathed.

"Carlisle called the cops on them and Edward was sent back into foster care." Alice told me.

The sob that I felt in my throat escaped from my throat and I could my stomach tighten. I wasn't crying but that's only because I was using all my energy to stop the tears from falling down my cheeks.

"He was about fifteen when his father gave him to the state and Esme adopted him." Alice finished the story on a happy note but I didn't feel that happy. I was left with a sick feeling in my stomach.

"I had no idea." I breathed. "I'm so sorry." I didn't know why I was sorry but I just felt like I should say that. I wanted to go home and wrapped my arms around Edward and apologize for everything that he went through.

"Don't be." Alice shook her head, her face got bright and I felt a little better. "You have no idea how amazing Carlisle and Esme are. I couldn't have better parents, why do you think Edward kept on coming back to them? They're the most amazing and loving people I have ever had the chance to meet. They bought me a car for graduation."

"How did you end up as their adopted daughter?" I asked.

"Here you go." The waitress dropped off a glass of coke and a salad in front of me. The salad was covered in Thousand Island dressing. I loved Thousand Island dressing.

"Thank you." Alice and I thanked her together.

I stabbed the salad with my fork and stared at Alice. She was taking a sip of her water before gathering before stabbing a cherry tamato with her fork.

"I can see the future." Alice started to explain after she swallowed the tomato. "My mom and dad didn't know how to handle to my gift. They used to call it a curse and get angry at me every time that I saw something before it happened. They finally couldn't take it anymore and passed me off to the church that was running an orphanage. The church didn't like my gift very much either. It was a very religious, got to follow the bible, kind of church.

"I didn't care that they sent me away." Alice continued after taking more of her salad. "I did but then I didn't. I had a vision before I left that Carlisle and Esme were going to adopt me and I saw how happy and caring they would be so I was excited to be in the orphanage because I knew that they would save me. I used to tell the other kids that I was going to get adopted soon, they didn't believe me, but I didn't mind. I knew what was going to happen.

"I was there for six months before Carlisle and Esme volunteered at the orphanage. Esme brought old clothes for the kids and made gift baskets for the nuns and Carlisle was giving free checkups. They brought Emmett because Esme was afraid to leave him alone at the house because he was so young. When I heard that a doctor was coming, I knew it was Carlisle and Esme, so I made sure to pack up my suitcase."

"Did you really?" I asked. I couldn't hide my surprise.

Alice nodded, smiling. "I was excited." She giggled. "I was getting a family; you have no idea how long I've waited for that."

I smiled back at her. "So was it love at first sight? Did they see you and instantly decided that they had to adopt you?"

Alice shook her head. "Esme likes to put it that I adopted them. When it was my turn for the check up, I looked Carlisle straight in the eye and said 'You're going to adopt me.'

"He started to laugh at me asked 'really?'

"I just nodded and smiled at him. I knew he didn't believe me but I didn't mind, a lot of people reacted that way when I told them things that hadn't happened yet. After the check up, I found Esme and told her the same thing I told Carlisle. She was helping me pick out a pair of shoes that actually fit me. She had the same reaction that Carlisle did. Only this time one of the sisters told me to stop telling lies.

"I told her that I wasn't telling lies and explained to Esme how I could see the future. The nun got angry at me and sent me to the priest where I got beaten."

I let out an audible gasp. "They beat you?" I asked.

"I guess beat was too strong of a word, more like spanked. They said that I was lying about my visions but I think that they were afraid that they were true and I belonged to Satan. But just I liked I had predicted, Esme asked for adoption papers and after a background check I was able to go home with them."

"Wow." I breathed. "That was intense."

Alice shrugged. "It's not as bad as it sounds. Esme and Carlisle made up for everything that happened to us. They gave us everything that we could ever want, a family, a home, material items that kept us entertained. They were amazing to us, they still are."

I took a deep breath. "Do you think they'll like me?" I asked.

"They'll love you." Alice smiled at them. "You make Edward happy which is all they ever wanted. Besides, you'll be a nice change to some of the other girls that Edward has brought home."

I frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

"They were just a little…wild." Alice seemed careful with how she wanted to say it. "They never lasted long because Edward wanted a relationship and they wanted, well, sex. And-"

"Edward doesn't believe in sex before marriage." I finished her sentence.

"Yup." Alice nodded.

"Here you go ladies." The waitress dropped plates that held huge steaks in front of us.

My eyes widened and my heart dropped. I looked Alice; she had set her half eaten salad to the side. I looked down at my salad, that was drenched in dressing, and then at the steak. What had I done? I couldn't afford this. Why did Alice order this for me? When did we even order?

"If you there's anything else you need, please, don't hesitate to ask." The waitress left us before I was able to tell her to take my food back.

"I can't afford this." I whispered to Alice, who was already cutting her steak.

"Just eat, Bella." She smiled at me.

"I can't afford this." I repeated, my voice sounding more desperate.

"Bella," Alice said. "Just eat."

I grabbed my fork and knife and started to cut the steak. It cut like butter. I knew that I couldn't afford any of this but when I took my first bite, I knew that there was no way that I could stop myself. It was just too good.

--

"Thanks for the ride, Alice." I smiled at her before opening the door to her car. "And thanks a million for paying for dinner. If there's any way that I can pay you-"

"Don't worry about it." Alice interrupted.

"I have to worry about it." I whined. "You just spent-"

"Bye Bella." Alice interrupted again. "

"Bye Alice." I smiled at her before closing the door. She drove off before I could promise to pay her back for dinner. I turned around and stared at Edward's apartment building. I was afraid to see how bad the house looked. Jake had been alone in his apartment for god knows how long. I was actually surprised my clothes weren't on the lawn.

"Please don't kick us out." I begged to myself before I started to walk towards Edward's apartment.

I started imagine the inside of Edward's apartment. All his clothes scatted everywhere, the insides of his couch laid across the floor in piles. I could feel my stomach turn as I started to pray harder.

"Please don't kick us out." I begged again before I opened the door.

"Oh my God." My eyes widened and my jaw drop. I couldn't help but gasped as I stared at Edward's _clean_ apartment. "It's clean." I had to say it out loud for me to believe it.

I stepped inside as I stared at the apartment. It was exactly like I had left it. I couldn't believe it. I was in awe.

"Oh my God!" I yelled again when I got into the living room.

"Hello Bella," Edward greeted me with a big smile on his face. He was sitting shirtless on his couch with his arm around the back of it but that's not was so surprising. Jake was passed out on his lap. He wasn't growling at Edward or giving him dirty looks, he was snoring, loudly, on his lap.

"What happened?" I breathed out. "Jake hates you."

Edward looked at Jake, his smile faltered for a minute. "I don't know." He admitted. "I fed him some cheese just like you said and he kind of just decided that he liked me." He started to rub Jake's ear.

My jaw dropped and I couldn't take my eyes off the sight. It was amazing. I didn't even know it was possible. Jake didn't seem bothered by the fact that Edward was rubbing his ear.

"Did you have fun with Alice?" Edward asked making me break out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah." I nodded. "She paid for my dinner. I kind of feel guilty because I can't pay her back." I didn't sound guilty; I was too obsessed with the fact that Edward and Jake were actually getting along.

"Don't be." Edward shook his head. "What did you two talk about?"

I blushed and looked away. "She told me about her childhood. How she met Esme and Carlisle. She also told me about Emmett…and you." I was hesitant with the last part. "She told me about your dad and your foster family." I looked back at Edward.

His face had dropped and he let out a deep sigh. "It was a long time ago." His smile returned. "Besides, if none of that stuff had happened, I probably wouldn't have met you."

I frowned at him. "I wish that you had more emotion about it." I sat next to him on the couch.

"I'm sorry." Edward frowned at me as he wrapped his arm around my neck. He kissed the top of my head. "It was just a long time ago. I've had time to grow from it."

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. "I haven't." I whispered. "I feel so guilty."

"Why?" Edward couldn't hide his confusion.

"I don't know." I admitted. "I just feel…sad."

Edward kissed the top of my head. "You carry the world on your shoulders, did you know that?" He asked.

"I'm just tired." I sighed. "I had a long day."

"Do you want to go to bed?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "We should cherish this, it'll probably be the first and only night that we'll be able to have alone." I scratched Jake behind his ear.

"I was thinking that we should take Jake with us." Edward said anxiously.

I frowned at him.

"You know just in case something happens to him in the middle of the night." Edward added quickly. "Like, I don't know, he stops breathing."

"Okay…" I furrowed my eyebrows. "I guess that would be okay." I got off the couch and took two steps in front of the couch and started to pat my leg. "C'mon Jake." I whistled at him. He didn't even lift his head.

"He's tired." Edward explained. "I'll carry him to the room."

"Why don't you just leave him here?" I asked.

"Its tradition Bella." Edward heaved as he lifted Jake off the couch. Edward was a lot stronger than he looked. "We don't want to let poor Jake wake alone and not know where you are."

"You're feeling awfully generous today…" I frowned at him.

"I just really like Jake. That's all." Edward started to walk towards the room. "Do you mind if he sleeps on the bed with us tonight?" He asked.

"No…I guess not."

"Good." Edward smiled at me. "Now let's get you to bed, Jake."

I stared at Edward's retreating form. I seriously had to rent the _Twilight Zone_ sometime this week.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** **Read Missing Moments if you want to know what happened to Jake! :) Its totally worth it.** **About Edward's life story!** I didn't even know about it until I wrote it. But going back through the story and thinking about it, in a lot of ways it makes sense and it will make sense later on with the plot and what I have planned for this story but it's just so weird hearing his life being that hard. In Twilight they didn't have happy endings before Carlisle found them and I think that's one of the reasons that Edward's story is so heart wrenching. It also makes perfect sense with the plot and the way that Edward develops. So y'all are going to have to trust me on this. Also, they do, do a background check on foster families but you can't tell if someone is going to be abusive or not. My parents were in foster care (they fostered 45 kids _not_ all at once) and I was talking to one of their kids and she was talking about a family she was staying at and how the dad used to get angry and used to slap her with this weird kind of wire. It was hard to hear. But yeah, read Missing Moments, which I promise is connected with this story and only this story and I'll make sure to post the missing moment of this chapter- it' so funny!

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Happy Thanksgiving for everyone that lives in America! I wanted to update this on Thanksgiving since all the Americans are going to be bloated and kind of just like "bleh" right now. Besides, I needed to update. Happy Thursday for everyone that doesn't live in America. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"I never married because I have three pets at home that answer the same purpose as a husband. I have a dog that growls every morning, a parrot that swears all afternoon and a cat that comes home late at night."  
-Marie Corelli

**I Wish I Could Remember My Wedding**

Jake was still asleep next to Edward- who didn't seem to mind. He kept on pressing two of his fingers to Jake's neck and frowning at him as he mumbled something under his breath. I couldn't understand what he was saying, it was all gibberish, but what I was certain that Emmett had something to do with it.

"I think this is the first time he's ever slept through the night." I whispered to Edward, who was holding onto Jake's stomach with a hard look on his face. "I kind of like it."

Edward looked at me. I expected him to smile but he still had that same hard look on his face. "What did you say?" He asked, his voice had a desperate undertone.

"Jake. This is the first time he's ever slept through the night. He usually wakes up and walks around. I think he has insomnia." I explained. "Why are you so jumpy?" I touched his shoulder.

He sighed and shook his head. "I just had a long day at the hospital yesterday." He removed his hand from Jake's stomach and started to rub my shoulder. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't bring that home with me." He pressed his lips to my forehead. I think there was more to it but I didn't want to pry.

"What time do you have to go to work today?" Edward asked, resting his head on my pillow, his forehead pressed against mine.

"I don't." I admitted, not looking at him. I bit my lip. "I have a question…"

Edward let out a low "hm." His breathe smelled like breath mints.

"Do you mind going to a wedding with me? A friend of mine is getting married and I'm kind of the maid of honor. I don't have a date for it and I was wondering if you would go with me. You don't have to if you don't want to! I don't want to make you feel awkward but it would mean a lot-"

Edward pressed his lips against mine. Before I could react they were gone and he was smiling at me. "I would love to go to the wedding, Bella." He kissed me again, this time giving me enough time to react.

It felt like I hadn't kissed Edward In months. He was such an amazing kisser. His lips molded into mine and his hands grabbed onto my shoulders so he could push me closer to him. I liked it when he just kissed me and didn't ask. It made me feel, I don't know, it just gave me that warm feeling in my stomach.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and turned my head to the side. Edward turned his head to the other side. His mouth opened and he let his tongue graze my bottom lip.

I wanted to follow this action but I was pretty sure my breath smelt bad. I wasn't smart enough to slip breath mints into my mouth before I start to make out.

I forced myself to pull away from him. "What about your job?" I asked. A little dazed by his kissing.

"I'll get Emmett to cover for me."

I frowned. "You missed a lot of work this week." I didn't realize how much I sounded like my mom until after I finished my sentence. I really hope I wasn't starting to turn into one of those over bearing wives that try to control their husband's lives.

Edward shrugged. "I'm the adoptive son of the chief of medicine. They can't fire me. Besides, this is a special case." He started to rub my arms. He didn't make me feel any better. Adoptive son or not, he was still missing a lot of work because of me.

"When's the wedding?" He asked.

"Noon. I have to get there around ten-thirty though."

"Well then we better get going." Edward shot a glance towards Jacob and then looked back at me. "I don't want to wake him up, do you mind…"

I rolled my eyes before I pushed myself off the bed. Edward rolled onto my side and right when he was about to get up, he grabbed Jake and carried him off the bed with him. I stared in shock as Edward carried my eighty pound dog out of his room and into the hallway without a word of explanation to me.

"I liked it better when they hated each other." I growled to myself.

--

I had a hard time putting Jake's tuxedo on him. He kept on closing his eyes and falling asleep on me. I had never seen him so tired before it. It was weird. I started to rub his ears and scratch his back to try and wake him up but he continued to close his eyes and let his head drop to the side.

"Jake." I started to scratch his back a little harder. "Wake up. You're acting like a narcoleptic."

"He's just sleepy Bella. I'm sure he had a long day yesterday."

Jake's head snapped up. His lips curled over his gums and he started to growl, his head dropping to the floor. His eyes narrowed in on his target. His growling started to get louder.

I turned around and gasped.

I don't know where Edward was able to find a tuxedo in such a short period of time but when he came out of his room, he was dressed for success in a black tuxedo with a white button up shirt underneath. It looked really nice on him. If I hadn't caught myself sooner, I'm pretty sure I would be drooling on my shirt.

"How do I look?" He asked over Jake's growling.

"Wow." I smiled at him, getting off my knees so I could walk to him. "You look, well, hot."

Edward grinned. "I'm glad you approve." He started to fix the sleeves of his jacket.

"You look amazing." I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around him. He leaned down and kissed my head, his arms wrapping around my back. I rested my head on this jacket; it felt soft, not like a normal tuxedo jacket.

Jake started to bark at us.

I turned around and frowned at him. He looked like he was about to attack Edward. His head was still to the floor and his growling was getting deeper.

I turned back towards Edward. His eyes were narrowing in on Jake. He didn't look to please to see Jake awake. I bit my lip and turned my head to the side. Just a few hours ago, you couldn't keep the two apart and now they're at odds end.

"Bella," Edward broke me out of my thoughts. "We have to get going if we want to make it to the wedding on time."

I nodded once, removing my arms away from his waist so I could walk to the kitchen and get the few items that I was smart enough to pack into my box filled with clothes. A lavender purse, a lavender leash and collar, and lavender high heels were sitting on the table. I grabbed them and was about to follow Edward out the door when I noticed a prescription bottle on the counter top. I frowned.

My heart was pounding and I felt anxious. Had Charlie come by here? If he had, how the hell did he know where Edward lived? I grabbed the bottle and read who it was prescribed to. It had Edward Cullen printed on it. A wave of relief hit me. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Coming Bella?" Edward asked from the front door.

"Yeah." I yelled at him, dropping the bottle back on the counter top. "Just let me get Jake."

I ran back to Jake. The tuxedo was over his paws but it was bunched up near his neck. I smoothed out the fabric and wrapped the collar around his neck.

"Are we dropping Jake off at someone's house?" Edward asked.

I looked up at him. "No." I shook my head. "He's coming with us."

I wrapped my hand around the leash and got to my feet. Edward was staring at Jake. He didn't seem too fond of the idea that Jake was coming with us.

"He's not coming with us." Edward told me. "I'm sorry but he's not coming with us. There is no way that I'm letting him in my car."

--

"If he leaves any dog hair on my seat…" Edward didn't finish his threat.

I was sitting in the back seat with Jake's leash still wrapped around my hand. The window was down and I was afraid that if I let it go, he might jump out. Jake liked to feel the wind against his face and he also got motion sickness if he sat in the backseat, which is the only reason that Edward let Jake sit in the front seat of his Aston Martin V12 Vanquish.

"How did you get your car back? When did you get your car back?" I asked Edward, impressed by the leather interior.

"Emmett hotwired it for me." Edward explained. "I told him to pick it up when I told him about our wedding. He offered to pick up your car but we didn't know which one it was…"

"Don't worry about it." I shook my head. "My truck is in the shop, anyways. I got a ride from a friend to the bar."

"What's wrong with it?" Edward asked, turning around so he could back out of his parking spot. Jake already had his head out of the window, his tongue hanging out.

"It's just old. I'm getting it tuned up, that's all." I smiled at him. "We can't all have Aston Martin V12 Vanquish."

"You speak car?" He sounded excited.

I shook my head. "No, Alice told me about it."

"Yeah, it was either this or a free ride through college. I chose the car."

"Why?" I frowned. I would've chosen the free ride through college in a heartbeat.

Edward stopped the car and turned his full attention towards me. "It's a vanquish." He said it like it was the most obvious thing ever. I was waiting for him to say "duh." He didn't. I never got the attraction that men have to cars, as long as it got me from point A to point B, I was fine.

"Where am I going?" Edward asked, exiting out of the apartment complex.

"By any chance do you know where St. Michaels is?" I asked.

He nodded.

"You're going there."

"Are you sure that Jake won't burst into flames?" He asked, shooting a glance at Jake.

It took me a second to understand that he made a joke. I punched the back of his chair, which made him laugh. I thought about calling him out about the fact that he and Jake were supposed to be friends now but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. It got to suck to have a dog- that loves everyone, hate you.

--

Charlie was standing outside of the church with Jessica's mother. Edward didn't even park the car before Jake jumped out the window to go stand next to greet Charlie. The leash slipped out of my hands before I could even understand what was going on.

"You didn't tell me your dad was going to be here." Edward put the car in park and started to roll up the windows.

"Yeah," I could feel my stomach tighten, "I hope you don't mind."

Edward turned around shook his head. "Actually, I'm kind of grateful. I'll have someone to talk to and I can get to know your dad a little more."

I didn't get Edward. If I was in shoes, I would be terrified to speak to my dad, especially, since he's chief of police and owns a gun.

Edward got out of his car and opened the door for me before I could even get the seatbelt off. "Ready?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"No."I answered honestly, grabbing his hand.

He laughed. "It could be worse."

"What could be worse than this?" I growled.

"It could be _our_ wedding."

I didn't know what to say to that. I didn't know if he was joking or if he honestly thought that it would be worse for him and I to get married…again. Ah! This relationship is too damn confusing.

"Hello Chief Swan." He greeted Charlie.

Charlie turned away from Jake to look at Edward. He pulled his head back in shock. "Huh, hey…"

"Edward." I hissed at Charlie under my breath. I shouldn't be angry at him, considering that I didn't know what his name was when I first met him and I was his wife.

"Edward." Charlie finished. "What are you doing here?"

_Pleased don't make a wedding joke_. _Please don't make a wedding joke. _ I thought anxiously to myself.

"Bella invited me." Edward answered. "She wanted me to be her date."

I let out a sigh of relief. I wanted to hug him right now. "Yeah dad." I smiled at him, hoping that it made him feel a little less awkward. "I thought it was a great chance for you and Edward to get to know each other and the invitation did say that we could bring a date." I shot a glance to Jessica's mom.

"Yes it did." She held out her hand towards Edward. "Hi, I'm Mrs, soon to be Ms, Melissa Stanley. And you are?"

"Edward. Edward Cullen." Edward grabbed her hand. "Congratulations. You must be excited to hear that your daughter is getting married."

I couldn't stop myself from looking at Charlie. He was petting Jake but his eyes were on Edward. He tensed at the word marriage and I was pretty sure if he could growl, he would be growling right now.

I sighed in defeat. The two most important men of my life hated my husband.

"If you don't mind me asking but how do you know Bella?" Mrs. Stanley asked.

My head shot up. I looked at Edward. His face didn't even falter. I glanced back at Charlie. He was staring at Edward too, his eyes narrowed. His gripped tighten on Jacob as he waited for Edward to respond to the question.

"We're in a long term relationship."

I let out a sigh of relief. Edward did listen. And it wasn't like he was lying; we were in a long term relationship. It just happened to be one of those long term relationships that have us bound together by marriage.

"Do I hear wedding bells in your future?" Ms. Stanley sounded excited.

The tension returned in my body. What is it with people and marriage?

"That really depends on Bella?" Edward shot a glance towards me before wrapping his arm around my waist; this earned a low growl from both Charlie and Jake.

"Bella!" Angela, my savior, yelled at me as she ran towards us. "Bella, thank goodness you're here. Jessica is having a nervous breakdown, we have to get you in your dress, and Mike is still puking from the bachelor party last night."

I turned towards Edward. "I'm sorry. I have to go. I'll see you at the wedding." I got to my tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

Edward turned his head to the side and caught my lips. It wasn't as passionate as this morning but it was still a nice kiss.

"See you at the wedding." He smiled when I pulled away.

I bit my lip. "Okay." I nodded, blushing.

"See you at the wedding, Bells." Charlie nodded at me before turning to Edward.

"Be nice." I growled at him. "You two, Jake."

Jake shot a glance at Edward before smiling.

"I mean it." I hissed.

Angela wrapped her arm into mine and pulled me with her to the church. "So you have a new boyfriend?" She asked softly next to me.

I nodded, blushing.

"He's cute. I'm happy for you two."

That's something I've always loved about Angela, she never asks too many questions, except when it was necessary.

--

Mike's best man, Tyler, had sobered up Mike. Jessica had calmed down when Mrs. Stanley told her that her mascara was running. Angela helped me into my dress. Lauren, a friend of Jessica, helped me with my hair and makeup. I put on my shoes. And Mrs. Stanley taught me how to hold my bouquet without straining my fingers to the point that they came off.

We were all ready for the wedding, especially Jessica, who was now in a rant about how excited she was for her wedding night. Every time she talked about her honeymoon, I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't start laughing. It made me think about my wedding night, well not really the actual wedding night but the morning after my wedding night. I still didn't remember my wedding night. I started to think about waking up in bed next to Edward and how Emmett nearly broke down the door. It was hard to believe that only a few days has passed by since we first met.

"I can't wait to go to Hawaii." Jessica continued to brag as Angela added more mascara to her eyes. "It's going to be beautiful there. Do you think that you and Ben will ever get married, Angela?"

"Maybe." Angela smiled at her. "What I want to know about is Bella and her new boyfriend." She closed the lid on the mascara and looked at me.

Jessica turned around so she could look at me. Her eyes were wide. "You have a boyfriend?" She nearly screamed.

I blushed.

"Is it the guy from the bar the other night? I bet it is! It is isn't it?"

I didn't say anything. I was too occupied with blushing. I kind of wished that Angela hadn't said anything but I guess Jessica would have found out sooner than later.

I nodded. "His name is Edward."

"Oh my gosh, Bella! This is amazing!" Jessica got off her chair. Her long dress fell to the ground and I wondered if she would be able to walk down the aisle in that thing. I told her that she needed a shorter dress, or at least something with less lace but she didn't listen to me.

"Do you think that you two are going to get married?" She asked.

"Jessica, don't you think that's its kind of early to ask Bella a question like that? They just met." Angela defended me.

My blush deepened. It _was_ too early to think about marriage. I let out a sigh and my stomach started to get butterflies. It was so much easier to live in my fantasy when it was just me and Edward but being around my friends and family, I'm starting to realize just how big of a mistake I had made.

"Jessica," her mother called out to her, "its time."

Jessica smiled at me and Angela. "It's time." She squealed the words that her mother said.

Angela nodded and smiled. I tried to the do the same but I didn't think my smile was that convincing. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts of Edward and Charlie, together, talking. I had never been so nervous before in my whole entire life.

The wedding was short. Jessica and Mike said their vows, the preacher gave his blessing, Jessica's little brother gave them their rings, they put the rings on each other, and then kissed. I didn't pay much attention though. My eyes kept on looking at Edward, who was sitting in the third row, second chair from the end between Jake and Charlie.

He was smiling at me, which made me feel a little happy. There were no obvious bruises on his face and he wasn't bleeding to death. Charlie was even smiling but I wasn't sure if that was just because of the wedding or because every time Edward moved Jake would snap at him.

I found Edward after the photographer was finished taking the pictures of us. He was outside, where the reception was being held, holding two wine glasses.

"Don't worry." He smiled. "It's only grape juice." He handed me a glass.

I sighed in relief. "I hope the wedding wasn't too boring for you." I took a sip of the purple liquid. It was grape juice.

"No, not really." He wrapped his arm around my waist. "Though, I did find something a little odd."

I frowned over the glass. The wedding seemed perfectly ordinary to me.

"The maid of honor was much prettier than the bride."

I blushed and looked away from him. All the doubt or fear about Edward and I vanished and happiness, hope, and all this warm stuff took it's spot. I didn't feel awkward around him. I didn't feel doubt. I felt loved. I felt wanted. I felt like I would want to spend the rest of my life with him. And I hope I do.

"So what did you and my dad talk about?" I asked, the anxiety returning. I looked around the field for my dad and Jake. They were talking to Jessica's parents.

"He asked a lot of questions, mostly about me. He wanted to know about our wedding night, about my past relationships, whether or not you were still a virgin."

My eyes got wide.

"I told him you were and that we had agreed to get to know each other before we decided to do anything."

I let out a sigh.

"He told me a little about you."

"Like what?" I asked getting anxious again.

"Oh nothing much. He told me that you like to read. You ranked number three in your class. Oh and you have cancer."

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** That is what I was foreshadowing. I can go back and point out every little detail that led up to that. I have a thing for romance movies, you know like _A Walk to Remember_. I love movies like that, it's my guilty pleasure. lol. I'll try to make this okay and not overused or too cheesy. Also! The title of the story,_ Till Death Do Us Part_, think about it for a minute.

I have something I need to tell y'all about. There's thing on supportstacie (dot) net where fanfic authors bid themselves for charity money. I'm one of those authors. More details is on my profile, I beg y'all to check it out and bid on me. The highest bidder gets a holiday Twilight fanfic from me that is at least 2500 words and it's yours and only yours. You choose the plot. I provide the story. All biddings goes to a charity, I get nothing. More details are on my profile. Please, check it out. I lost two people to cancer this year (after I started to write this story) so it's kind of a big deal for me. If you're interested in it, please check it out. Like I said, more details on my profile.

Daddy's Little Cannibal

Happy Thanksgiving.


	12. Foreshadowing

_I hate chapters that are just author notes in the middle of the story but I guess exceptions can be made. Here's a list of all the foreshadowing I did in this story. _

The title: "Till Death Do Us Part."

Bella being okay with them being married.

Bella kept on screaming "he's a doctor" at Charlie. That was kind of her calming his nerves a little because it'll make him believe that "hey, he knows how to keep an eye on her. He'll know what's strange and what's not."

When Bella lied about not having secrets. (Chapter 6)

"I live in a state of denial." That's the title of chapter 7. It's foreshadows some of the upcoming chapters.

Angela called and was worried that Bella was at the hospital. She thought something went wrong with Bella. (Chapter 7).

Bella bruising her back when she hit the table. (Chapter 7)

Bella not being able to pull Jake off the table. (Chapter 7)

Charlie was worried about Bella drinking but again, more will be discussed on that in the next chapter. (Chapter 7)

Then Jake hates Edward because he's threatened by him. He's afraid that he'll hurt Bella. Dogs often do that when they know their master is sick. Jake is Bella's best friend, Bella loves Jake. There's a story behind her and Jake.

Bella working at the ice cream parlor. That's a huge hint and more will be talked about that in the next chapter.

The medication on the counter top. She was worried that Charlie stopped by there to give it to Edward. That was a big clue in that chapter. I wanted one final clue before I "dropped the bomb" as some of y'all put it. (Chapter 11)

Charlie was smiling at the wedding. Bella said it was because Jake was snapping at Edward when really it was because he told his son-in-law, who is a doctor, that Bella has cancer. Of course, most of y'all don't really get the significance in that but you will in the next chapter. (Chapter 11)

Also, a lot of y'all were like "he just said it so casually." It was kind of like dark humor, it was one of those moments where you're like, "haha, wait...that's not really funny." I meant for him to say it casually because he's angry that she didn't tell him and it just seemed more like Edward to say it like that then to say it anyway else.

I have _never _read any books like this, I promise. This was inspired by addiction to _A Walk to Remember_ (the movie- not the book). One more hint before y'all go back to screaming at me: (excerpt from chapter 7)

"Besides, everyone deserves their** fairy tale ending**."

"How do you know it won't end in some blockbuster horror movie?" I frowned at her.

"I'm Alice**. I know everything**."

--

_I spent a lot of time figuring this out. I know it was kind of a shock to y'all but I would never just randomly pull something out of the air without making sure everything would pull together nicely in the end. I lost two people to cancer this year and my twin sister was diagnosed with cancer when she was like eight. That's my twin guys, think of your best friend and times that by a gazillion because that's my other half. She's okay now, they think its gone, but still...so the people that are like, "I lost so and so to cancer." I know where you're coming from and I promise to handle this topic with caution._

_Second, this is my story. You can sit here and telll me how I didn't plan anything out, how it would have been better if Bella didn't have cancer, but who wrote the story? I DID! And if you haven't realized by now, I write fanfiction for me. That's the whole point of this site, part is for other fans, but most of it is for the fan of the story that they're manipulating. You can get over it. Telling me to change it or stop writing this story all together, but I'm still enjoying the story and if in the end it gets to the point where NO ONE will read and review the story, I'll still write it. I began this story for me and now I'm going to finish the story for me. You can stay for the ride, or you can just stop reading._

_I'm more mature than most of y'all make me out to be. I knew that I was going to get a bad reaction, maybe not as big as this was (ouch) but I knew that people weren't going to be happy with me and I still went with the way I wanted to tell it. Its like what Stephenie Meyer said about Breaking Dawn (maybe not that big, I would never compare my story to Breaking Dawn in a good or bad way) but she said something that really stuck with me. She knew the punch was coming, but it didn't stop it from hurting. And one of the things I respect about her is that she stuck with it till the end and that's what I'm going to do. I've already gotten some of the meanest reviews, ever, but I'm still here and I'm staying here._

_Thank you everyone for the support and hopefully y'all can trust me._

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **That was a punch to the face. I knew the punch was coming but not like that. I mean, I had someone compare this story to _Breaking Dawn_ and not in the good way. That was a little too far and not really fair. Something that I did that Stephenie Meyer didn't do. I dropped the hints about the cancer. It was all over this story, whether you caught it or not doesn't change the fact that it was there. I even went back and pointed to everything that was foreshadowing. And to have several people ask me if that was a joke, that was like being punched in the face. And it wasn't everyone, a good amount of y'all liked it, but it doesn't change the fact that it was still a punch to the face by most of y'all. Believe it or not, I put a lot of work into my stories and I respect criticism- if it's deserved. Telling me that I didn't plan this out, even when I took the time to show you where I dropped some hints, was not criticism.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"Alimony is like buying oats for a dead horse."  
-Arthur Baer

**I Was Thinking ABC Family Not Lifetime**

Edward and I found a table so we could talk in private, even though there was assign seating, some of the guests saw that we needed to talk and avoided us. I couldn't look at him. He could look at me though. His eyes were still the same green as when we first got here, but his pupils has narrowed and I was pretty sure he was seeing red. I didn't blame him, I would be angry with me too.

The bride and groom were doing were off doing their wedding duties. Jessica and Mike were saying hi to their guests while the caterers got the food ready for them and the guests.

"Do you want to tell me when you were going to tell me?" Edward asked.

I bit my lip and stared at the white flower attached to a lavender lace ribbon taped to the table. "Well," I hesitated, "I was kind of hoping…you know since I'm new to all of this…that you wouldn't find out until… after I died."

"You're dying?!" He screamed at me. I couldn't detect any sadness in his voice, it was all shock.

"Well," I hesitated again, "technically we're all dying." I turned my attention from the white rose and found a ladybug climbing up a green spear of grass.

"Bella." Edward snapped at me.

Another ladybug decided to join the earlier ladybug on the grass. It tried climbing around the first ladybug but he (or she) noticed him and decided to attack him. I never knew that ladybugs were so forceful.

"Bella." Edward's voice was softer. "Look at me."

The first ladybug was on top of the new ladybug. I don't think they were fighting anymore. I turned my head to the side and started to make mental bets on whether or not that one of them would take a page out of the praying mantis 's book and try to eat the other.

"Bella," Edward's voice was even softer. "Please, look at me."

I closed my eyes, deciding to let the ladybugs have their fun and looked at him. He was frowning at me. His pupils were dilated and he looked like he was about to cry. It made this hurt that much more.

"You don't even look like you have cancer. You don't act like it. Are they even sure it's you and not someone-"

"I have a bruise on my back." I finally said something. "It's the size of a watermelon. I got it when I hit my back on the table. I'm clumsy, not because God hates me and didn't give me balance but because I get weak. I can't walk Jake because he's too strong for me. I'm not pale because there is no sun in Forks; I'm pale because I'm anemic. If I bleed, I don't stop." I swallowed back a sob and wiped a tear from my cheek.

I wanted to say more but it was hard for me to talk. Edward, who had up to now stare silently at me with his mouth opened, scooted his chair closer to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulder. My head went into his chest and I started to cry. I didn't care that my make up was running and that everyone was probably staring at us. I didn't care that I was probably ruining Jessica's wedding. I was too caught up in the moment.

He started to rub my back. I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him closer to me. I was pretty sure that I was ruining his white shirt and I was pretty sure that he probably looking around at all the other guests, embarrassed by the crying girl that was clinging to him. I wanted to apologize but every time I tried to tell him something my voice would catch in my throat and I would start to cry again.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked when I finally pulled away from.

I wiped my tears and nodded. I was pretty sure I looked like crap but I didn't care anymore. Edward, whose shirt had purple and black makeup stained on it, handed me a lavender napkin and I stared to wipe away the tears. My nose was running but I didn't want to blow it because that would be too embarrassing.

I took a deep breath. "I have leukemia." I was finally able to admit. "They caught it early. The doctor said with the proper treatment, chemo, and maybe a bone marrow transplant that we might be able to stop it before it gets worse."

"That's good." Edward sounded hopeful. "That's perfect! Why would you-"

"I'm not doing the treatment." I interrupted him before he got too excited. "I've accepted that I'm going to die and I wish you would too. I don't want my whole life to be evolved around the fact that I have cancer. It's easy for me to forget about it if I'm not constantly reminded of it because of doctor visits, medication, and people asking how treatment is going."

"You have a chance to fight this and you're refusing treatment?" Edward spoke slowly and clearly.

I took a deep breath. "When the doctor told me that I had leukemia, he gave me a list of the seven stages of grief. He told me that patients often feel like this when they find out they have something as big as cancer. I went through denial, I got angry at God- why would he do this to me?- I bargained with him, I went through depression, and now I've accepted that I have cancer and I've accepted that I'm going to die because of it."

"Your dad says that you're still in denial."

I laughed without humor. "I'm not in denial." I shook my head and started to wipe away tears that had formed in my eyes.

Edward's lips formed a straight line. "Why couldn't you have told me all of this?" He asked. "Don't you think that this is something that people should know about? What if something had happened to you Bella? I would've had no idea how to take care of you. And drinking alcohol! Do you know how to stupid that is, especially the medication you must be on-"

"I'm not on any medication." I interrupted him. "And I didn't want our relationship to be defined by the fact that I have cancer! I didn't want to tell you because I'm afraid that you're going to treat me differently, just like everyone else. I'm not as fragile as you think I am."

"But you are, Bella! You admitted yourself. You bruise easily, you're weak! I'm a doctor, I may not specialize in cancer but I'm sure I can find someone that does. I have friends that can help you Bella, we can fight this."

"I don't want to fight this!" I screamed at him. "Why can't you just let me live with this in peace? I don't want to go through treatment. I don't want to lose all of my hair. I don't want to have one of those people with tubes sticking at every in of my body. I don't want to have to take medication every day. I just want to live a normal and happy life. And even if I did treatment, what kind of life will I have? I'm not in college. I don't have a stable job. I've already made my will. I'm just counting the days until it's time for me to go."

"Why can't you accept the fact that there are treatments?"Edward screamed at me. "Modern medicine isn't like it was five years ago. New discoveries are found every day. You even said yourself, it's still early, there's still hope. You're not a lost cause Bella."

"I never said I was." I didn't feel like screaming anymore. I didn't feel like talking anymore. I had nothing more to say to him.

I pulled myself away from the table. "I'm going to the bathroom." I whispered. "Have some cake. I'll be back shortly." I avoided looking at Edward.

The guests were surrounding the table filled with food. Jessica and Mike were feeding each other pieces of cake. Charlie was talking to Mike's parents holding tightly to the leash that Jake was attached to. Jake's eyes were on me. He looked sad.

I started to walk to the bathroom. My stomach was in a knot. My eyes felt like they were on fire and I was tired. I didn't want Edward to know about my leukemia. I didn't want our relationship to be defined by the fact that I have leukemia. I wanted it to be like a silly romance comedy where we both fall madly in love in the end. Leukemia didn't play any parts in my fantasy.

Someone licked my hand. I looked down to see Jake. His head was down and his eyes were huge. He licked my hand again and ran his head under my fingers so I would pet him.

I knelt down. "Edward knows." I told him, petting the back of his neck. He was still wearing his tuxedo but his leash was gone.

Jake let out a low growl. I ignored it. "I think he's angry at me. He might even divorce me." The words hurt more than they should have.

"Can you be nicer to him?" I asked. I knew it was a lost cause, but it was still worth a try. Maybe if Jake was nicer to him, he would give me another chance. "I don't want Edward to leave me."

Jake bowed his head. This time he wasn't growling. He let out a low huff and then looked back at me. He didn't have to say anything; I knew what he was getting at.

"I know you don't like him but I really do love him."

Jake rolled his eyes.

"Okay, maybe not love but I have strong feelings for him and I don't want to lose him." I was on the verge of crying again.

Jake let out loud sigh before scooting closer to me. He dropped his head so we were eye to eye.

"I know. I know. I owe you big."

He nodded, a small smile forming.

"Thanks Jake." I smiled at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his back. He always knew the right words to say.

When I was first diagnosed with cancer, I went through a severe depression and started to distance myself from people. Billy, a friend of Charlie, was gone for a few weeks because of a death in his family. So he asked me to keep an eye on Jake while he was gone. Charlie made me agree because he was tired of me acting like a hermit, and at first glance I fell in love with Jake and he's been my best friend ever since. Billy saw how attached we were and let me keep him.

"C'mon Jake." I got to my feet, suddenly feeling better. "Let's freshen up."

--

Edward and I didn't talk much to each other. Jake stayed by my side, only growling at Edward when he tried to feed him something under the table. I didn't understand why Jake didn't let Edward feed him; he enjoyed it when other people did it.

The guests didn't ask questions. They were too focused on Jessica and Mike, which I was grateful for. It was their day, it wasn't mine. I had my day. Of course, I don't remember it but I still had it.

When it was time for the married couple to take their first dance, Edward and I stood together on the side lines, like the rest of the guests, and watched in silence as Mike spun Jessica around the dance floor. She was beautiful out there. She looked happy, healthy. I had never envied Jessica as much as I did then. Her and Mike had just started and they had a future before them. Edward and I just started out and there was nothing ahead of us, except, maybe, pain.

Edward grabbed my hand when other guests started to pair up. Jessica was now dancing with her father. I looked up at him, he was staring at me. He didn't look angry or sad. He was just staring at me.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked.

"I don't dance." I wasn't trying to sound rude or ruin the moment but I seriously didn't dance.

Edward started to walk to the dance floor, his hand still in mine. "Everyone dances." He told me, pulling me along with him.

"I don't." I shook my head, stepping awkwardly onto the platform. I could see myself falling and bruising every part of my body.

"Yeah you do." Edward told me, grabbing my other hand and holding it in the air. His arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me towards him. Our bodies met and he smiled at me. It was the first time I saw him smile since he admitted to knowing about the cancer. I liked it when he smiled.

"No, I don't." I told him.

He took a step to the side and pulled me along with him. I stared at my feet, making sure that I didn't step on his toes. I knew I was going to. It was going to happen. I was going to step on his toes and he was going to be in pain and it would be my fault.

"You're dancing now." Edward told me, his voice light with humor.

"No, I'm not." I blushed, still staring at my feet.

"See!" Edward laughed. "You really are in denial."

My head shot up. He was still smiling at me, which made me smile. "I'm not in denial." I shook my head. I didn't look at my feet again.

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Really." I nodded.

He dipped me. I let out a loud yelp and tightened my grip on Edward's shoulder. He laughed at me- it was beautiful. After spending so much of the day crying and living in misery, it was fun laughing. It wasn't fun dancing but it was fun laughing.

"Did I scare you?" Edward asked when I was straight again.

"Don't do that!" I whispered harshly to him. "I'm fragile, remember?"

Edward chuckled and started to sway with me again. "Charlie feels guilty for telling me. He honestly thought that I knew. He seemed a little disappointed in you for not telling me, though. I can't say that I blame him."

"I was going to tell you, eventually." I whispered.

"Were you really?" Edward asked.

"Eventually."

"I'm not going to ignore the fact that you have cancer, Bella."

"I wish you would."

"I sent a text message to Carlisle telling him your situation. He's going to see what he can do to help. He's a good guy, Bella. He'll help us." Edward tightened his grip around my waist. "Whether or not you want to believe it, you're still in denial. You may have been angry, you may been depressed, you may have bargained with God, but you haven't accepted that you have cancer and the fact that you're denying treatment is telling us that you're in deeper than you're letting on."

I didn't say anything. I rested my head on Edward's chest, pulled my hand away from his, and hugged him. He wasn't leaving me. He was sticking with me through this and right now, he was the most amazing human being that has ever crossed the Earth.

He kissed the top of my head. "Kind of an ironic song, don't you think?"

I frowned. I hadn't been paying much attention to the song. I listened closely, recognizing. It was "Cry" by Mandy Moore, the theme song to the movie _A Walk to Remember_.

I pulled away from his chest and frowned at him. "I hate that movie."

"It's just a movie Bella." He wrapped his arm around my waist, pushing me closer to him. "It's just a movie."

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Does things make a little more sense now? I seriously am not in a good mood and I don't want to have to spend all night explaining every little thing, even though I can. And I don't honestly care anymore if you like where this story is going or not. I promise that their relationship isn't based off of the fact that Bella has cancer, but it is a factor. There is still so much to this story that hasn't been covered. I wanted to mention that Bella has cancer sooner than later because it is an important factor in this story. But there relationship is still extremely young and right now, they have bigger and better things to worry about. This is still and always will be under Romance/**Humor**. Bella does have cancer, it is a part of the story, but it's not the only thing that I'm focusing on.

I have to study for SATs that I take on Saturday and I have a research paper due on that Monday, so I'll update when I can. School comes first. I wasn't planning on updating this until my other stories have been updated but y'all were really freaking out and I figured that the only way that I was going to stay sane is if I post this early. I'm not proud of this chapter, I wish I had more time to make it special but I worked with what little time I had.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	14. I'm Not Dead

**I'm Not Dead**

Since so many of y'all have been asking. I just wanted to let y'all know that I am not dead. I'm just really, really sick. I have a cold, the flu, and strep throat. I could not be sicker right now. I feel like I'm going to die.

The reason I'm telling y'all this is because I'm afraid that I won't be able to update before Christmas, or maybe even on Christmas. I'll try, really, I will. But I'm just like one big blob of uselessness right now. I'm pretty sure that this is filled with spelling and grammar mistakes but I don't even care. The cough medicine has kicked in and everything is just like "woopie doo."

If I don't make it before Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanza! Again, I'll try to update before then, but from the looks of it, I don't think I will.

Honestly, I'm just happy I got sick after everything was due. The last couple of weeks have been stressful. I had a five research paper due, SATs to take (the most painful experience of my life- I would rather go through this for the rest of my life than take that test again), and then finals after all of that. And right after the last day of finals, I got sick. I knew I was getting sick at the beginning of last week, but I just kept on praying that it didn't really kick in until after finals, and for some reason God felt pity on me and let me not get sick until Saturday. Thank you!

But anyways! Have a safe and happy holiday to everyone. Don't do anything stupid! Like overdose on cough medicine. Most of y'all think I'm kidding. I'm not. People do overdose on cough medicine and it does have side effects. That stuff will kill you if not taken in moderation.

**Readers of Imagination Land!** I have not given up on that story, I promise. I've just been busy with life and then I got sick. I promise to make that my first priority after I recover. I'm almost finished with that story, and I'm not going to give up on it.

Sorry for the author's note in the middle of the story. This is the first time I've ever done something like this (the one in Till Death Do Us Part doesn't count). Hopefully, it'll be my last. I'm not the type of person to make up excuses for not updating, but honestly, I've never been this sick before and if it wasn't for the cough syrup right now, I'm pretty sure I'd be into much misery to type this.

Thanks for understanding, and **please don't leave in your review** "man, I was really hoping for an update before I noticed it was an author's note." That really bums me out.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I could've made this chapter longer, but when you're at 5,000 words and going onto 12 pages, you just kind of want to finish it. This is a fun chapter. The next chapter is going to be fun too. They just got married and it's fun to poke fun at that. Besides, I'm tired of all the angst. This chapter took me three days to write. God, it hurts my head.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"My husband and I divorced over religious differences. He thought he was God, and I didn't."  
-Unknown

**The Auto Body Goddess  
**

We were getting my stuff out of storage today, or at least attempt to get my stuff out of storage. There was no way that any of my stuff will fit in the trunk of Edward's Vanquish.

"Maybe we can ask Emmett for his jeep…" Edward mused as he moved his spoon around his bowl of cereal. "But I don't think that's going to be enough room for all of your stuff."

I looked away from my cereal and looked at him. "You really think too much of me." I shook my head. "I do not have that much stuff, seriously. I was poor when you found me."

Edward laughed. "I feel like prince charming."

"Yeah, but instead of a glass slipper, you're offering chemo therapy." I smiled sarcastically at him.

"With your lack of balance, I'm pretty sure you're better off with the therapy." Edward shot back, the same sarcastic smile on his face.

Jake, who could sense the tension in the air, was wagging his tail happily beside me. His lips were lifted up at the side and he was smiling brightly as his head turned from Edward back to me.

"Let's get back to the task at hand." I attempted to stray away from the fight that was about to start if we kept this up. "I have a truck. That would help with most of the items and then Emmett's jeep will pick up the rest. But the problem is that I don't have the money to get it out of the shop."

"What auto shop is it at?" Edward asked putting the spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"It's the one by the stop light." There was only one stop light in Forks.

Edward grinned. "That's perfect." He slammed his hands onto the table. "I'll call up Emmett right now." He got out of his chair, grabbing his cell phone.

"Edward, there is no way that you're paying for the repairs of my truck!" I screamed at him, finally realizing what he wanted to do. "I won't let you!"

He smiled at me. "I will not to pay for the repairs of your truck." He held his fingers in a scouts honor. "I promise." He gave me a peck on the lips. "Now get dressed." He grabbed a piece of toast that was on a saucer by my bowl of cereal and took a bite out of it. "I'm about to call Emmett and he'll be here soon." He gave me another kiss leaving behind some bread crumbs.

"I don't want Emmett to pay for the repairs either!" I screamed at him as he walked out of the kitchen. "He has enough on his plate."

Edward raised his hand in the air to show me that he heard what I told him.

I licked my bottom lip, picking up the crumbs Edward left as I gathered my dirty dishes and headed toward the sink. I was a little excited to get my truck back, it would make going to work easier, but I also didn't want Edward (or Emmett) to pay for the repairs, which would no doubt cost an arm and a leg. One of the reasons I wasn't able to make last month's rent (or the month before) is because of that car. It would probably be easier (and cheaper) for me to buy a new car, but there was no way that I was giving up on that thing.

I turned on the water. It was brown. No, not brown. Brown wasn't dark enough. It was _black_. Our fountain water was black. I swallowed back breakfast and turned it off.

"Oh god!" I growled throwing my hands over my nose. "That's rancid!" It left a smell. It smelt like blood mixed in with dirt.

"Edward!" I screamed. "Edward! Our sink has diarrhea!"

Edward walked back into the kitchen, closing his phone with his right hand and the holding piece of toast in his left hand. "What happened?" He asked. His eyebrows furrowed.

I turned on the sink and pointed to the black water.

Edward's nose scrunched up. "That's…rancid."

I nodded, turning it off again. "I was going to take a shower too." I sighed.

"I promise to get started on it as soon as we get home. But get ready, Emmett will be here in a couple of minutes."

"Do you know how to fix a sink?" I frowned.

"No. But it can't be that hard, can it?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." I'd never fixed a sink either. But it seriously couldn't be _that_ hard.

--

"Thanks for doing this for me, Bella." Emmett said for the tenth time since we've gotten in the car together. There was a huge grin on his face and his grip kept on tightening his grip on the wheel. He was singing something to himself, I didn't recognize the tune, but it went something along the lines of "I don't have to sleep on the couch. I don't have to sleep on the couch."

I couldn't understand why Emmett was thanking me. Maybe, I got him out of going to work, or maybe he was in another fight with his wife and I was giving him an excuse to get away from her. Either way, I felt like I was the one who should be thanking him. He was helping me get my stuff out of storage and somehow returning my car back to me.

Emmett pulled into the auto shop. The smile grew on his face. "I knew that she'd be waiting for us." He said as he put the car into park and turned off the engine.

I looked past the driver seat. A beautiful, absolutely gorgeous, woman was standing in front of the garages. She was wearing a grey jumpsuit that did nothing for her obvious slim figure. Her long blond hair was pulled up in a lose ponytail. She wasn't wearing any make up (that I was aware of) but there was a grease stain on her cheek.

There was no doubt in my mind that she could be a model. She probably was a model and only pretending to be dressed up as mechanic to be in some high fashion, grungy magazine shoot.

"Hey baby!" Emmett rolled down the window and screamed at her.

I half expected her to come up to the car and slap him in the face. But she just put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"Do you remember that truck that you absolutely hate?" Emmett asked.

She took several steps towards, her hands still on her hips. "What?" She asked, clearly aggravated. Her voice was like bells, even when it was obvious that she was aggravated. "Emmett, I'm seriously not in the mood. The parts I ordered, a month ago, haven't come in yet. This absolute jerk won't leave me alone about his car, and- who are you?" She turned her full attention to me.

"Hi Rosalie." Edward waved at her from next to me.

My breath caught in my throat. Rosalie? This was Emmett's wife? The auto body goddess was Emmett's wife? I was totally not going to fit into this family.

"That's Edward's wife." Emmett answered her question. "Can I sleep in our bed again?"

She blinked a few times, her green eyes narrowed. She turned to Edward and then looked back at me again. Her jaw dropped tightened, which made her cheek bones look even higher.

"Hi." I smiled awkwardly at her. "I'm Bella." I waved.

She looked at Edward. "How much did he pay you two to do this?" She asked, her thumb jerking at Emmett.

"I didn't pay them anything." Emmett defended. "Seriously, he got married on his own free will," he pointed at Edward, "to her," he pointed at me, "without me pestering them or anything." He turned back to Rosalie. "Can I please go back to sleeping on our bed again? As much I love to have sex with you on the couch, it's really hurting my back."

I bit my lip. I almost forgot how embarrassing it was how Edward and I got married. I wouldn't have been surprised if Emmett started to explain how I got sick when we were trying to have our honeymoon, or when I started to freak out at Wal-Mart.

Rosalie didn't look impressed with his story. "Emmett, I don't have time for your games." She growled pushing herself from the jeep. "I have to get back to work."

Emmett opened the door. "Rosalie, I'm not kidding! Edward is really desperate enough to get married to the first person that he tried to have sex with!"

I closed my eyes and let my face drop. Something told me that this wasn't going to go as smoothly as I thought it would. Edward rubbed my back. I didn't look at him. I was too embarrassed. I wished he told me that me I was meeting my sister-in-law.

"Emmett's going to see if he she'll do the labor and repairs for free." Edward tried to comfort me. It didn't work.

"She hates me." I looked at him. "She doesn't even know me, but the look on her face is clear. She hates me."

"Rosalie is a difficult person to get close to." Edward tried to comfort me. Again, it didn't work.

I banged my head on the back of Emmett's chair before opening the door to the jeep. Who knew that marriage was so difficult?

Emmett was in the garage talking to Rosalie. She didn't look impressed. He looked desperate to get her to see his way of thinking. I stayed by the jeep. I didn't think that I could help Emmett. I would probably make things worse.

"But you said it yourself!" Emmett's voice echoed through the garage. "You would pay not to have to work on that truck anymore!"

My eyes closed and I felt a tinge of embarrassment rush to my cheeks. "Please be talking about another truck." I begged softly to myself. "Please be talking about another truck."

"Now's the perfect opportunity! Not only will you get rid of that old 1953 red Chevrolet Pickup Truck," maybe someone else had the exact same model and color pickup truck as I did in the garage, "but you will be giving Edward and Bella a great wedding present."

Rosalie considered this for a second. Her attention turned to us and then back to Emmett. She said something to him, her face hard and her finger pointing at his chest. Emmett, who towered over everyone in his sight, actually looked intimidated by her. He took a step back and nodded his head.

"Do you understand me?" Rosalie yelled at him.

Emmett nodded.

Rosalie didn't say anything. She walked past him to the door that led to the office connected to the garage.

"Wait!" Emmett called after her. "Can I go back to sleeping in our bed?"

Rosalie didn't reply.

Emmett sighed and walked toward us. His head down in defeat. I looked up at Edward. His hands were buried into his pocket. He didn't look happy about the fight that Rosalie and Emmett just had in front of us.

"What did she say?" Edward asked.

Emmett looked at us and sighed. "I have good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" I did not what to hear any more bad news. I was tired of bad news.

"Rosalie has agreed to waive the cost of repair and labor on your truck." Emmett smiled at me, but it looked forced.

"So what's the bad news?"

"I don't think that I'm out of the dog house yet." He frowned. "I have to sleep on the couch again."

"I'm sorry." I tried to sympathize.

He looked up at me. "It's not sleeping on the couch that's the problem; it's having sex on it. She likes to roll around and there's only so much room on the couch and the coffee table is a few feet away-"

"Please, Emmett, don't go into details." Edward raised his hand. "Where's the truck?"

"Rosalie is going to get Eric to bring it from around back. She may not look like it, Bella, but she's really excited to give the truck back to you."

The loud sound of an engine dying made Emmett and Edward jump. Their attention turned to the side of the garage where someone was driving my (barely) running pickup truck to us. A huge smile crawled across my face. I was trying my hardest not to jump and down. I was getting my truck back today.

"I thought you said that she fixed it." Edward frowned at it.

"She did." Emmett said.

"Ah, I love it." I felt like a mother whose daughter just got her first A. "The truck is absolutely amazing. It sounds better than the first day I got it."

"Really?" Emmett and Edward asked at the same time. The sound of disbelief was evident in their voice.

I ignored them. The car looked amazing. Maybe not brand new amazing, but better than anything I could've expected. Rosalie even fixed the bumper. There was a dent in it from when I accidently almost got hit by a car, that dent is now gone.

The driver, I guess his name was Eric, got out of the car and threw the keys to Emmett. "Are you sure you want it now. It doesn't run very well. I had a hard time shifting the gears and the door-"

"The gears shift?" I screamed at him. "Seriously, they actually shift again?" I ran to my car and jumped into the driver's seat. A spring was digging into my butt but I didn't care. The car looked better than the first day I got it.

The rear view mirror actually had a mirror in it. The steering wheel looked brand new! The engine was running, with not as much smoke coming out of the exhaust pipe! It was better than anything I could've expected.

The door to the front seat started to squeak. I looked to see Edward try, with all of his strength, to pull it open. It wasn't budging.

"That door doesn't open." I yelled. "You're going to have to climb through the driver's seat." I tried to give him an apologizing look, but I was just so happy that I got my car back, with a rear view mirror, that I'm sure that I didn't look that sorry.

He walked around the front of the truck. "Do you want me to drive? I'm kind of hesitant about you driving this truck. It doesn't look very safe."

"You can't go over forty-five." I warned scooting over to the front seat next to it.

"I won't even go over thirty." He said as he crawled into the driver's seat and put my seatbelt on. My keys hanged loosely on his middle finger. He put the key in the ignition.

I closed my eyes and crossed my fingers. _Please let it start._ I mentally beg. _ Please let it start._

It started! He didn't have to press on the gas pedal, beg someone to jump start the truck for him and then walk half a mile when that didn't work to the nearest gas station because no one has a cell phone, or anything like that.

"Ah! It started." I smiled at him.

Edward looked at me. "I'm just as surprised as you are." He moved around in his seat, an unsatisfied look on his face. I bit back a giggle.

Emmett knocked on Edward's window.

Edward started to manually roll it down. The tendons in his arms were sticking out and his face kept on twitching. Even with all of his strength he still wasn't able to roll it down all the way. He gave up about half way through.

"I'll meet you two at the storage unit. Rosalie wants to talk to me." He didn't look sad about the idea of having a talk with his wife. In fact, I think he was just as happy, if not happier, than when we first arrived here. He was showing off all of his teeth and his eyebrows kept on rising up and then dropping down.

"Alright, don't break anything." Edward put the car into drive and pressed his foot lightly against the pedal. The car didn't move.

"You have to slam the gas pedal in order for it to start." I told him. "And slam it even harder when you want to break. Try to avoid sudden stops, because this truck doesn't like stopping quickly."

He didn't say anything. He raised his foot before slamming it onto the gas pedal. The car jumped forward, pulling us with it, before going at a comfortable (at least for the car) speed of ten miles per an hour. Edward looked at me, clearly not impressed.

"It'll speed up; just make sure to keep your foot on the gas."

The car started to accelerate, slowly at first but by the time that we needed to make that turn onto the service road, the engine had warmed up enough that it _could_, I'm not saying that it should, reach forty, forty-five miles per an hour.

"How did this thing pass inspection?" Edward asked. His foot pressed on the brake so the car could stop at the stop at the light fifteen feet ahead of us.

"My dad is chief of police." I reminded him.

Nothing more needed to be said on the subject.

The storage unit, the only one in Forks, was a few blocks away from the auto shop. Of course, everything was only a few blocks away in Forks.

"When you park, make sure turn off the engine." I told him. "Don't hesitate. As soon as it's in park, turn off the engine, because it has a tendency to switch gears when no one is paying attention and start to roll."

"Are you sure you don't want to save up to get a new car, Bella?" Edward asked, slamming his brakes, putting the car into park and then turning off the engine.

"No. I love this car." I started to rub the dashboard. "It may be old, hard to drive, and a death trap for anyone else that decides to hit it, but it has class."

"It has something alright." Edward mumbled under his breath shaking his head. "I'll go talk to the person about which unit is yours." He started to pound on the door to get it open.

"Don't close the door." I warned. "I don't think I'll be able to open it again if you do."

He turned around and looked at me. "Seriously, Bella, I'm getting you a new car."

"No, you're not." I shook my head.

He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, which was probably a good idea. "I'll be back in a second." He hopped out of the truck and walked to the office.

I scooted over so I was in the driver's seat. I pulled the keys out of the ignition. I didn't trust my car. When I used to live with my mom, she accidently left her key in the ignition the car over heated and melted the key (of course it was in Phoenix where it was over a hundred degrees outside).

I jumped out of the truck and stuffed the key in my pocket. I was excited to get my stuff out of storage today. I didn't have much, but the stuff I did have, I missed. Besides, I wanted to read _Pride and Prejudice _from Jane Austen again.

The gates to the storage units opened. I got back into the truck, put on my seatbelt, and started the car. The spring was still poking at my butt.

Edward was a good driver, but I didn't trust him with my car. He didn't know the special tricks that I did and he tried to hit fifty in this thing. You can barely get to forty, why would he attempt fifty?

"You're going to have to climb over me." I yelled at him as he got out of the office. I didn't trust him enough not to steal my spot when I got out to let him in.

"Alice is here." He said putting his hands on the door frame. He looked over me as he tried to think of a way to climb over me to get to the seat on the other side. "You know what? I think I'll just sit in the back."

"Be careful. It's really rusty back there. I don't want you to accidently cut yourself."

"I'm more worried about you." He frowned. "Do you think you'll be able to drive something like this? It's hard to shift and it takes a lot to stop it."

"I'll be fine." I smiled at him. "I know how to drive this thing better than anyone. My dad can't even drive it, and he was the one who gave it to me."

I turned the key in the ignition. It came to life immediately. I smiled brightly at him. I loved what Rosalie did to my truck. If I was a lesbian and if she didn't intimidate me so much, I would kiss her.

"Be safe." He closed the door for me. "Seriously, Bella." He patted the half rolled down window before walking to the back of the truck. I grabbed onto the handle that rolls up the window and tried to turn it as Edward hopped in the trunk, but the handle wouldn't budge.

I gave up. "I'll get Edward to finish rolling that up when we get home." I mumbled to myself as I put the car into drive. I slammed my foot onto the gas pedal. The car jolted forward and started to roll down the cement. I pulled my foot back a couple of centimeters as it picked up speed.

"Which one is mine?" I yelled at Edward through the cracked window.

"When you get to the end of this road take a left and then a right. It should be the third one down. Alice's Porsche is parked in front of it."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

The car started to pick up speed so I pulled my foot back a few more centimeters. When we got to the end of the street I clicked on the blinker and got ready to turn left. I grabbed tightly to the steering wheel with both of my hands and turned it to the left with all of my strength. But apparently Rosalie fixed the steering and what was supposed to be a slow turn, turn into a sharp turn.

The sound of Edward hitting the side of the trunk was the only thing that I could hear. My heart jumped to my throat and I slammed my foot onto the break, making the car jerk forward.

I put the car into park and turned off the engine. My fingers fell over themselves as I tried to unbuckle the seatbelt. My heart was pounding in my head. When the seatbelt was finally off I slammed my shoulder into the door and jumped out of the truck.

"Edward!" I screamed. "Are you okay?" I was on the verge of crying.

"I'm fine." He was holding up his hand while his other hand was holding onto his head. "I'm fine, really."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know that Rosalie fixed the steering and I swear that I didn't do it on purpose. I'm so sorry. Are you going to be okay? Do you need to sit down? Well, you're kind of already sitting down, but are you okay? Do you think you have a concussion?"

"I'm fine, Bella, really." He closed his eyes and let out a small grunt of pain.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't mean- I didn't know that she fixed the steering. Do you want to drive? Do you want to sit up front? I'm so sorry."

He opened his eyes to look at me. "I'm fine, Bella. It was an accident. The storage unit is only a few feet away. Go ahead and drive the rest of the way. I'll be fine."

I frowned at him. "I'm really sorry." I gave him an apologizing look.

"Don't be. I promise that I'll be okay. Emmett has done worse. I'm used to be beaten up by vehicles." Edward smiled at me. But it didn't make me feel any better.

"I'm really sorry." I apologized one more time before climbing back into the truck. This time I was more careful when I was driving. I barely moved the wheel and I didn't let the truck go over five miles, just in case Edward had gotten a concussion and got motion sickness from me driving too fast.

Alice was reading a fashion magazine outside of my storage unit. All of my boxes were stacked neatly in front of her Porsche. Her head shot up and she smiled brightly at us.

I took my foot off the gas and let the car slide to a stop. I didn't want to slam on the brakes and give Edward another concussion. When I was sure the car was as slow as it would go before stopping, I stepped on the brake, not as forcefully as I usually do, but still really hard. The car finally came to the stop.

I put it in park and quickly turned off the engine. My shoulder slammed into the door and I got out.

"I heard you two from a mile away." Alice got off of her feet. "How is your head doing, Edward?"

I blushed.

"I'm fine." Edward said jumping out of the trunk. "I'm used to being thrown around in the trunk of a pickup truck."

I frowned at him. I wanted to ask what happened, but I didn't think he wanted to talk about. And I was embarrassed.

"When Edward was fifteen, Esme and Carlisle took us out camping." Alice started to explain. "Edward didn't want to sleep in the tent so he decided to sleep on a mattress in the trunk of the pickup they had. Emmett thought this would be a good time to take that pickup out for a joyride, with Edward still in the trunk…"

My jaw dropped. "You're kidding?"

"A piece of metal got lodge into my arm because of it." Edward said. "We had to pack up and leave early so Carlisle could take me to the hospital."

"Did Emmett know you were in there?" I asked. I couldn't imagine anyone willingly do that to their brother, even if he was adopted.

"Nobody knows." Alice shook her head. She was holding a box in her hands. I was surprised she was able to carry it without tipping over.

"Alice, how did you know that we were going to be- oh, yeah, you had a vision, didn't you?" I asked.

"No." She shook her head. "Emmett called me." She put the box in the trunk of my truck.

"Thanks for helping, Alice." Edward said, picking up a box. "You really didn't have to do this."

Alice shrugged. "It's better than sitting around all day. I was going to go shopping, but I can wait. There's going to be a sale on shoes next Thursday."

I tuned Alice out. I didn't care much for shopping, even if there was a sale. A sale to her was probably still over my budget. I leaned over and grabbed one of the smaller boxes.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward screamed at me.

I looked at him, the box secured in my hands. "I'm about to put this box in my truck." I looked at Alice. She looked just as clueless as I did. "Why?" I looked back at him.

Edward dropped the box he was holding in the trunk and walked, well more like stalked, over to me. "I think you need to sit down." His voice was low. "You've had a rough day. Alice and I can do this, and when Emmett gets here, he can help."

"Edward, I'm fine." I stepped to the side of him and walked to the truck. "You're overreacting."

"Bella, I'm a doctor. I think I know more about this than you do." He jogged next to me. His arms held out for the box.

"Yes, you are a doctor. But this is my body. I know a lot about it. And I'm fine. Carrying a box and putting it in the truck isn't going to hurt me."

"Just, if anything starts to hurt or if you think you can't carry something, go sit down. I don't want you to hurt yourself." He started to rub my arm.

"I will, Edward. I promise." My voice was more strained than I wanted to be. This is one of the reasons that I didn't want Edward to know. I was afraid he was going to treat me differently.

Alice frowned at me. "Are you okay, Bella?" She asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Edward's just overreacting." I shook my head. "It's nothing." I smiled at her to show that nothing was wrong.

She smiled at me. "Emmett will be here soon. You don't have much stuff, so it shouldn't take too long. After we get all of your stuff in the cars, do you want to get a bite to eat?"

"Sure." My smile grew.

"We can even bring tweedle dee and tweedle dum, if you want."

I giggled. "That sounds like a lot of fun."

It took a few minutes for Emmett to join us. By then the trunk of my truck was filled up and we needed the extra space that Emmett's jeep had.

"Glad you could join us." Edward called out to Emmett as he got out of his jeep.

"I don't have to sleep on the couch anymore!" He raised his hands above his head the grin on his face turned into a smile.

My cheeks got hot when I noticed that his fly was open. I moved my head to the side and started to giggle. Alice was giggling with me.

"Nice Power Rangers boxers." I said before breaking out into another fit of giggles with Alice.

Emmett looked down and then back at us. "They're Rosalie's favorite." His hands dropped from over his head and grabbed onto the zipper.

"That's really gross." Alice patted his arm.

"Hey, whatever gets me laid."

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** God, this chapter took me forever to write. I'm glad it's over with though. It took me, like, three days to write. Yay. It's over with. Good news. I finished _Imagination Land _and now I'm writing a new story! It's called Boy Meets Girl. My first Alice and Jasper fic! Finally, right? Anyways, thanks for reading the chapter and don't forget to rear view! Also, I'm pretty sure that the next chapter, Bella gets to meet Edward's parents. More reason to rear view? I think so. :)

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I know. Where have I been? Apathy has taken over me and I swear to gosh senioritis is a real disease. It's treatable by graduating which is currently 130 days away (yes, I am counting down- it's never too early). I'm ready for it, guys. I've never been more excited about anything, because I get a car! A stick shift (damn) it used to be my dad's (double damn) but I still get a car (yay). Thank you so much for your encouraging reviews, even if not everyone agrees with you. In the words of Chris Crocker "if you're amazing like me and people hate you because of it- just realize that hate is a powerful thing to feel which means you're a powerful person for making them feel that hate."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"An archaeologist is the best husband a woman can have. The older she gets, the more interested he is in her."  
-Agatha Christie

**Hello Mother, Hello Father, This is My Wife…That I've Only Known for a Few Weeks- Oh Yeah, That's Going To Go Well**

There was no doubt that I was terrified of meeting Edward's parents. If I had my choice I would still be at trying to arrange (we were done unpacking) everything in Edward's- my apartment. I tried not thinking of them as Edward's parents, but that only made things worse.

I didn't even know that we were supposed to meet Edward's parents today. If he had told me yesterday I would have gone home with Alice to take a shower and try to look presentable. It was all so sudden. One minute he was trying to fix the sink, the next we were having a discussion about how we were going to his parents' house.

-

"Do you mind if I start forwarding my mail to this address?" I asked grabbing a stack of envelopes from the table. They were Edward's, but I needed to do something with my hands. I was already unpacked, thanks to Emmett and Alice, we spent all yesterday going through the boxes and finding places to put my stuff.

"No." Edward's voice echoed from under the sink. "In fact, I preferred if you did."

I looked at the sink. I could only see half of Edward. Luckily, it was the bottom half so if the sink suddenly decided to cave in and destroy part of his body and then medicine found a way to save his bottom half, I would be able to celebrate my honeymoon.

"Something's staring at me." His voice echoed.

"What is it?" I asked setting the envelopes on the table and squatting next to the sink. My hand grabbed onto the counter top for support. I don't have very good balance and I've fallen, more than once, while squatting.

"I don't know but it's licking my nose." Edward pulled himself from under the sink. His hands were black and he was holding a red monkey wrench in his right hand. I knew it was a monkey wrench because we had a ten minute discussion over what's the difference between a monkey wrench and a regular wrench. I still didn't know what the difference was, but I pretended to. He started to wipe his nose with the back of his hand.

"Did you fix it?" I asked, looking around him so I could see if there was anything worth looking at under the sink, there wasn't, just a bunch of pipes, a towel, and a flashlight that Edward put under there so he could see everything.

"No. I don't know what's wrong with it." He glanced behind him so he could see what I was staring at. "I think the mole people might have started a colony in there, though. Something was staring at me."

"Maybe it was just the reflection of water that hadn't dripped out the pipe." Even though I was holding onto the counter top, I still lost my balance and ended up falling on the floor. I was only a few inches away so it didn't hurt as much as it would if I was standing up. Edward didn't notice.

"Or it could be the mole people." Edward wiped his hands on a towel next to his work shop.

"How about if we call the land lord or a plumber?" I trusted Edward, but not enough to fix a sink. He could fix people, not pipes.

"No, I'll talk to Carlisle. He'll probably know how to fix it." He got off of the floor and reached his hand out for me. I grabbed it and he helped me to my feet.

"Does Carlisle know a lot about plumbing?" I asked, holding onto the side of the countertop for support. I didn't trust my balance today.

Edward sat the wrench onto the counter top. His face twisted as he took a deep breath. "Not to my knowledge." He admitted. "But he might know how to fix it and it would give me an excuse to see Esme again, while showing off my new wife."

My face dropped. I really hoped he was kidding about the last part. "I can't meet your parents." I shook my head. "I haven't taken a shower in like two days and I smell and I just can't meet your parents. Not like this." I motioned to what I was wearing. My heart was pounding in my head. He had to be kidding.

"Bella," Edward rolled his eyes and walked to me. "They're not going to care that you haven't taken a shower in a few days, I'm even sure they wouldn't mind you taking a shower there." He grabbed onto my arms and started to rub them. "Besides, I met your dad, why don't you want to meet mine?"

I opened my mouth and then closed it. He had a good point. I did introduce him to my dad, and I was eventually going to have to meet his parents. I just wished that I didn't smell like sweat and dog. I could hide it with perfume and clean clothes, but my hair was still oily and my skin was still dirty. First impressions are everything and I just knew I was going to ruin it with Edward's parents.

"I smell." I grimaced.

Edward let out a laugh. "And I don't?" He showed me his hands. They still were black (which I was kind of curious how that happened, it didn't make much sense).

"Can't we ask Emmett to help us?" I asked.

Edward snorted. "Trust me. You don't want Emmett's help." He shivered.

I sighed. "When do you want to leave?" The longer I waited, the more time I would have to convince myself that I was going to hate this.

Edward smiled. "Right now sounds good."

My lip twitched. "Right now?" I asked. My stomach did a summersault.

"I have to go back to work tomorrow and I don't know how long we can go without water. So, right now seems like a very good time to go." He had a good point.

"Can we take my truck?" I asked, hoping the answer was yes.

Edward's eyes got wide. "I think, for this occasion, we should take my car." His voice was slow as if every word had to be thought out.

I sighed. "I'll be right back." I turned around.

"Where are you going?" Edward called after me.

"I'm going to drown myself in perfume and Listerine." I lifted my shirt to my nose and turned away. I almost got light headed from my body order.

-

"They're going to love you, Bella." Edward promised. His hand wrapped tightly around mine. I wanted to call him a liar, but I was too afraid to say anything. "Alice and Emmett are going to be there." He tried to brighten up the mood. "Alice also brought Jasper."

I was finally going to meet Alice's husband…at Edward's parents' house. I could see the giant elephant in the room when I got there. I wondered if Emmett would bring it up, just to spite Edward and me.

"What if Jasper doesn't like me?" I asked, looking at him.

Edward turned away from the road. "Why wouldn't he like you?" He frowned.

I shrugged. "I married his wife's brother after only knowing him for a few hours." I wasn't trying to be melodramatic, but I couldn't get past the insecurities. I wasn't as confident as Edward was.

He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and he pushed me closer to him. His lips pressed to the top of my forehead. His fingers ran through my hair. "They're going to love you, Bella." He promised again. "Maybe not as much as I do."

My lip twitched before I smiled. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I was trying to forget about his parents, Alice's husband, and everyone else that might think down on Edward and my relationship.

He rubbed my shoulder. "Are you nervous?"

I looked up at him. I thought about replying with something sarcastic and mean, but I didn't want to rub my bad mood off on him. He was excited to finally introduce me to his parents and I should be excited to meet them.

He shook a sharp turn into a dirt road. He followed the twist and turns until he finally stopped behind Alice's yellow Porsche and Emmett's red jeep.

I lifted my head away from his shoulder so I could see what his house looked like.

It wasn't a house. It was a mansion. It was at least three stories tall, painted white with a garden out front. It looked like something that PBS might do a special on. In fact, I think I've actually seen it on PBS.

"Esme likes antiques." Edward explained without me asking. "It was built a century ago, she restored it. Everything is original, except for the southern wall, which she took out to replace with a window."

"You're southern wall is just a window?" I gasped turning around so I could look at him.

He blushed as he turned off the engine to the car. "It's a little ostentatious, I know." He sounded embarrassed by his adoptive mother's architecture skills.

"I love the idea." My voice was barely a gasped. "I can't wait to see it."

He smiled at me as he opened the door to his car. I unbuckled my seatbelt and was going to open my door, but he was already a step ahead of me. "Thank you." I smiled up at him as I tried to crawl out of his car. My balance was still off so I stumbled forward (which he caught me) and then stumbled back. Luckily, I didn't run into anything.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked when I was able to stand up without wobbling.

I nodded. "Yes. I'm just having an off day." This wasn't a good answer for him. His eyes got wide and he looked liked about to have an aneurism.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" His voice was low and harsh.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You act like I'm about to die." I snapped at him. "I'm just having an off day, everybody has off days."

"But not everyone has-"

"Don't say it." I interrupted him, my finger rising in front of his face. "Can we please just get through this without worrying about me and whether or not I'm going to die?" I said through clenched teeth. I didn't mean to snap, but I was aggravated.

"Bella." Edward's face drop. He blinked at me. I expected him to get angry, not sad. "I'm just worried about you." He finally sighed out.

"I'm alive and that's all that matters." I tried to sound optimistic but I didn't do a good job.

Edward sighed. "I don't want there to be tension between us."

"Then just trust me, I'm okay." I kissed his cheek. He moved his head to the side so he could catch my lips. His hand let go of mine and he put it on my cheek so he could hold me still. I closed my eyes, my arms hanging loosely at my side. He caught my top lip between his teeth. I blushed as my heart rate started to get faster.

He let it go. My heart rates started to slow down, but my blush didn't go away.

"You realize that we just kissed in front of your parent's house, right?" I asked.

He laughed. "Yes, that crossed my mind." He grabbed my hand and led me to the steps in front of his house.

"What if your parents saw?" I whispered sharply at him.

"Emmett has done a lot worse with his wife in front of this house." Edward countered.

I giggled. "Should I be afraid where I step?" I looked at the ground.

"No, but we don't eat on the kitchen table anymore because of him."

"Ew." I closed my eyes and turned my head. An image of Emmett and Rosalie on the coffee table flashed through my mind. They were both very beautiful people, but it didn't change the embarrassment I felt from the image.

The door to Edward's house opened before we could knock. Alice was smiling brightly up at us through her short black hair. "About time." She opened the door wider for us so we could walk in. "Esme made brunch for everyone." She stepped out of the way.

And I thought the outside of his house was ostentatious. The front room to his house was bigger than both Edward's and my old apartment combined. The staircase that led to the upper levels was covered in a white carpet and the wooden handle shined from the crystal chandelier that hanged above our heads. The floor was white tile that reflected rainbows when the light hit in the right direction.

"Where's Carlisle?" Edward asked. "I have to ask him something."

"He's in his office. He'll come down in a minute."

"Where's Esme?"

"In the kitchen." Alice grabbed my hand. "C'mon Bella, I want you to meet her." She started to drag me to the archway. I didn't let go of Edward's hand, so he followed behind me. My grip tightened.

"Don't worry, she'll love you." Edward whispered in my ear as we walked into the dining room.

A tall, slender woman walked in with a basket of biscuits. Her skin was snow white. She had long caramel colored hair that curled at the ends. She smiled at me, two dimples made indents in her cheeks. "You must be Bella." She said as she sat the biscuits onto the table and walked towards me.

I nodded, unable to speak. Alice and Edward both let go of my hands together. I felt alone as Edward's mother, Esme, closed the distance between us. Her arms stretched out before she locked me into a hug. She was so soft. It reminded me of my mother. It was nice. I hugged her back, my arms wrapping awkwardly around her shoulders. I really hoped that she didn't notice that I hadn't taken a shower today.

"It's really nice to meet you, Bella." Esme smiled at me when she pulled away. "I've heard so much about you from Edward and Alice." She looked away from me to Edward. "She's so much more beautiful than you said she was."

I blushed.

Edward grabbed onto my hand. "I'm lucky to have her." His laced his fingers with mine. "What are you cooking? I feel like I haven't eaten in days."

"I've made brunch for everyone." She walked back to the table where the biscuits were.

"Do you need any help?" Edward asked.

"Could you get Emmett and Jasper, they're outside playing with the cars. And Alice, could you help Rosalie and I set the table?" Esme asked.

"Of course." Alice and Edward said together as they went their separate ways, Alice heading into the kitchen and Edward outside.

"Do you need me to help with anything?" I asked, feeling awkward.

"Of course not, sweetie, you're our guest. Please, make yourself at home; brunch should be ready any minute now." She smiled brightly before turning around back to the kitchen.

I went back to the front room. I thought about going outside to find Edward, but I didn't want to look that needy. Another thought came into mind. They had a bathroom here, probably with running water; I could take a mini shower out of the sink.

I smiled as I started to climb the stairs. I had no idea where the bathroom actually was, but I was almost positive one was on the second floor. What kind of house/mansion only has one bathroom?

I walked down the hall way. The white walls were covered in family photographs or school pictures of Edward, Alice, and Emmett. There was one that made me laugh out loud, it was a picture of a young Emmett and he was missing his two front teeth. On the bottom of the photo it said "all I want for Christmas is my two front teeth."

I knocked on the third door on the right. No one answered. I cracked it open and poked my nose through. The light was on but no one was there. I opened the door a little more to see what room it was. It was an office, probably Carlisle's. I was going to close the door and look for the bathroom again when a painting caught my eye.

I closed the door behind me and walked deeper into the room. I stepped under the painting so I could look at it more closely. I had never seen a painting up close. I wanted to touch it, but I was afraid that the oil from my fingers would ruin it. It was a picture of a blond hair man dressed up in a tux next to Esme who was wearing a white wedding dress. She smiled brightly at me, a bouquet in her hands. I smiled back at the painting. The artist did an amazing job it looked like a picture.

"A friend of mine painted that for us on my wedding day." A soothing voice said from behind me. I jumped around to see Carlisle smiling at me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He gave me an apologizing look.

"You didn't startle me." I lied as I fought the urge to put my hand over my chest to try to slow down my heart rate.

"You must be Bella." He held out his hand. I grabbed it. "I'm Carlisle, Edward's adoptive father, he's told me a lot about you. It's really nice to finally meet you."

"Same here." I pulled my hand back. "I'm really sorry for barging in. I was looking for the bathroom when I saw the painting and I've never seen a real one up close so I wanted to see it. I hope you're not angry." I started to stumble on my words near the end.

He smiled. "You're fine, Bella. I'm glad you like the painting."

"It really is beautiful."

"Yes, it is." He agreed, walking forward so he was standing next to me. His eyes didn't leave the painting. He was extremely good looking and young. It was hard to imagine him being a doctor. "I hope you don't mind my forwardness, but may I ask you why-"

"I married Edward?" I sighed, interrupting him. I had been waiting for this question all day.

"Something along those lines…it's not that I disapprove, Edward's an adult, and you're an adult. I respect his decision and you look like a very sensible girl, but it just seems a little queer." He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

I sighed. "I don't know." I answered honestly. "I guess- I didn't expect it to be real. I didn't expect Edward to be a prince charming. I expected him to be some guy that got excited one day, made a mistake and would leave me a week later. But he hasn't and I don't want to be the one that hurts him…"

"Do you love him?"

The question caught me off guard. I wanted to tell him yes, but I wasn't positive if I really did love him. I've only known him a few weeks and I didn't want to ruin anything by moving too fast. That's what went wrong with my parents. They moved too fast and I didn't want that to happen to Edward and me.

"I like him." I decided to be honest. "A lot. I don't know if it's love, but I can't imagine being away from him, he's amazing."

"That he is." Carlisle smiled at me. "He loves you, Bella. He thinks the world of you. He gets a twinkle in his eye that I have never seen in him before and after meeting you, I can see why." That made me blush.

"Thank you." I smiled at my shoes.

Someone knocked on the door. Carlisle and my head snapped towards it. Edward walked in. His eyes glanced at Carlisle before staying on me. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Esme wants me to tell you that brunch is ready."

"Thank you, Edward." Carlisle smiled at him. "I will meet you down stairs, Bella." He walked towards Edward. Edward whispered something to him before he walked off, disappearing behind the wall. It was my turn to furrow my eyebrows.

"What did you tell him?" I asked suspiciously.

Edward shrugged. "Nothing important." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "What did Carlisle have to say?" He asked as he led me out of the office.

"Nothing important." I shrugged.

He let out sharp laugh. I didn't know why he found it so amusing. I didn't find it funny when he said it to me. I decided to shrug it off and follow him down the stairs. It wasn't important.

"Esme really likes you." Edward whispered to me when we got to the front room and were about to walk into the dining room.

"I like her too." I smiled back at him. "She reminds me of Mrs. Cleaver, only not a secret drunk."

Edward laughed.

"That was fast." Emmett smiled at us when we walked through the archway.

Rosalie, who was sitting next to him, slapped the back of his head and Esme shot him a glare. I didn't understand what was going on, but Edward did. His cheeks got bright and he didn't look at Emmett.

"I saved you a seat next to me, Bella." Alice pulled out one of the chairs and patted on the white cushion.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I took a seat next to her. Edward sat next to me. We were sitting across from Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was rubbing the back of his head with his left hand and holding onto his wife with his right. He smiled brightly at us, his eyebrows going up and down.

"Bella," Alice caught my attention. "I would like you to meet my husband, Jasper." She motioned to the man sitting next to her. He was tall with thick arms, not as thick as Emmett's of course, blond hair and ocean blue eyes. He smiled shyly at me before handing me his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." His voice was laced with a thick southern accent.

"Nice to meet you too, Jasper." I smiled back at him. His hand and arm were covered in scars. He pulled his hand back quickly and hid them under the table.

I turned away, but through the corner of my eye I saw Alice resting her small hand on Jasper's knee. It wasn't anything perverted, more comforting. I wanted to ask Edward what happened to Jasper, but something told me that wasn't my place.

Edward lifted my hand onto the table. I frowned at it. Alice grabbed my other hand. Everyone bowed their head. I followed their lead. I wasn't use to praying before meals, and I've never seen Edward, Alice, or Emmett do it. I guess it was just because Carlisle and Esme were here. I bowed my head and closed my eyes. I didn't want to be the odd person out.

Carlisle led the prayer. He thanked God for the food, for his family, for a blessed week, and ended the prayer thanking God for bringing me into Edward's life. This made Edward's hand squeezed tightly around my fingers and made me blush. I wasn't used to all the positive attention.

"Amen." Everyone said at once as we let go of our hands. Emmett was the first one to grab a busicuit, which was quickly accompanied with three sausage patties.

"It's good to see you again, Bella." He said grabbing a spoonful of grape jelly.

"We saw each other yesterday, Emmett." I frowned at him. "You helped me unpack."

Alice and Edward snickered.

Brunch went extremely well. Esme told me embarrassing stories about Edward and Emmett. Carlisle told me about the weirdest inpatient he's ever had. Emmett compared real life at a hospital to how they tell people what the hospital is like on _Scrubs_ (it didn't stop me from watching that show). Rosalie asked how my car was doing. I told her that it was doing extremely well. Jasper was quiet through most of breakfast. He answered questions directed to him, but never started conversations or joined in them.

"Thank you for the meal, Esme." I smiled at her when everyone had finished. "Do you want me to help you with the dishes?"

"No dear, thank you though." She smiled brightly as she lifted herself from the table and grabbed her and Carlisle's plates.

"Edward, you wanted to talk to me about something…" Carlisle said.

"Can we go to your office?" Edward asked.

Carlisle nodded, excusing himself from the table. Edward gave my hand a firm squeeze before following Carlisle out of the dining room into the front room.

I got up and grabbed Edward and my plate. Esme looked like she was about to protest, but I was already walking to the kitchen. I may not be able to help with the dishes, but at least I could help her clear the table. Alice and Emmett followed behind me with their own dishes.

"What did Edward want to talk to Carlisle about?" Emmett asked setting his dish next to mine on the counter top.

"Our kitchen faucet doesn't work and Edward doesn't know how to fix it." I explained. It was the only thing that I could think of would be a good reason to why Edward would want to talk to Carlisle.

"Oh no." Esme groaned. I looked at her and frown. She was staring an empty drawer. "Alice could you be a dear and go upstairs to see if we have any clean dish towels."

"I can do it." I piped in. I wanted to repay Esme back for the brunch that she made us. "Where is it?"

"That's sweet." She smiled. "It's up stairs on the second floor in the closet next to the bathroom."

"Where's the bathroom?" I frowned.

Emmett barked a laugh. "Second door on the left." He answered.

"Okay." I smiled at them. I pushed myself away from the counter and walked into the front room. "Second door on the left." I mumbled to myself as I climbed up the steps. "Second door on the left." I repeated again as I entered the hallway of the second floor.

"She's in denial, Carlisle!" Edward screamed. I stopped in mid-step and looked at Carlisle's office. Part of me wanted to mind my own business, the other wanted to know who Edward was talking about.

I pressed my ear to the door. I contemplated opening, not enough so he could see me, but enough so I could hear them better. I decided against it. I didn't want Edward to know that I was spying on him.

"I can't do anything about that, Edward." Carlisle sighed. "If I could, I would."

"There has to be something we can do!" Edward screamed again. "Some loophole in the law!"

"She's over eighteen, Edward. We have no control over her. If she refuses treatment, then we can't force her."

"But she's going to die!" Edward cried. "She's going to die because of this."

I stopped listening. I didn't want to hear anymore. I had a feeling that we didn't come here because Carlisle knows how to fix the sink. I grabbed a dish towel from the closet and ran down the stairs.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asked when I walked into the dining room. She was still clearing off the table.

"Yeah." I lied, dropping my head down. "I'm just a little tired that's all." I walked into the kitchen and handed the towel to Esme. "Thank you for brunch."

"Are you okay, Bella?" Esme asked.

I nodded. "I'm just a little tired." I smiled at her. "Brunch was great and I think I ate too much."

"If you want, you can take a nap in Edward's room." She turned the faucet, water started to fill the sink. It was clear! I almost forgot what that looked like.

"Thank you. I think I will." I moved to walk out of the kitchen, but stopped in mid-step. "Where's Edward's room?" I asked turning around.

Esme giggled. "Third floor first door on the right."

"Thanks."

**End Chapter.  
**

**A/N:** I promise Jasper is not a drug addict. And I'm alive. I'm just really, I don't know, depressed. I don't know, I'm usually optimistic about everything and now I'm just like "bleh." I'm hoping to get my mojo back. It's not working so far. Maybe a change in writing will help. The next story to be updated is The Pretty Corpses and then Boy Meets Girl. I like these stories the most, so hopefully it won't be too long till I update. Also, I have a new one-shot. It's called Suicide Lane Café. Tell me what you think. One more thing! I'm not trying to be rude or whiney, but I would love if you guys don't flame this chapter. I would like one chapter without people flaming it or me. Some people have started this "anti-Daddy's Little Cannibal" cult thing and have been spending their free time telling me that I should stop writing, leave fanfiction, take down my stories, and my favorite: kill myself. Someone even went as far to write me my own suicide note. So, if you could just give me a little break, I would throw a parade for you. I know I'm not the greatest author in the world, I don't pretend to be, but seriously, this is fanfiction, you can't penalize me for not being perfect on a site filled with a bunch of preteens (no offense, honestly). Thank you for everyone that has been supportive and I really hope that things brighten up so I can post more chapters.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N:** I feel like a little kid with a picture who wants to show it to his mom but he's afraid that she won't like it. I'm not necessarily proud of this chapter. I've read over it and I've changed some things around, but I'm still not convinced it's that great. I hope that I'm wrong and just worrying myself for nothing… Thank you for not flaming me the last chapter, you have no idea how much I appreciate that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"A wedding is just like a funeral except that you get to smell your own flowers."  
-Grace Hansen

**It's Hard to Be Unselfish Sometimes**

"Stupid husbands and their stupid medical degrees and the stupid way they think they know everything." I mumbled to myself as I paced back and forth in Edward's room.

I was furious, no not furious, furious wasn't a strong enough word to describe the furry that I felt towards Edward right now. How dare he talk to his father behind my back? How dare he tell his father that I was "in denial?" I wasn't in denial! I knew perfectly well that I was going to die from cancer and I had accepted the idea, he was the one who was in denial!

I fell onto the bed and slammed a pillow over my face. I was acting like a twelve year old, but I didn't care. I was infuriated and like every other girl in the world, I cry when I'm angry.

"I hate you." I sniffed loudly as I tried to stop the inevitable tears. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at the pillow.

I knew that Edward was trying to help me. I just wish he wouldn't. I've come to terms with the fact that I was going to die. I was even talking to Charlie about arranging my own funeral so he didn't have to worry about it.

Someone knocked on the door. I threw the pillow behind my head and forced myself under the covers. I wiped the tears away from my cheeks, closed my eyes, and pretended to be asleep.

"Bella," Edward whispered into the room. "Bella, love, are you awake?" I fought the urge to throw the covers over my head and hide. I was going to have to face him sooner or later. He was, after all, my ride home, unless, I ask Alice if I can go home with her and Jasper. Alice loved me, didn't she?

The bed caved in on the side. Edward's hands wrapped around my arms and he pressed his cheek against mine. Small droplets of water hit the side of my cheek. My eyes shot open and my pupils dilated. I let out an audible gasp as a new anger started to swell in the pit of my stomach.

_He took a_ _shower_.

I turned around so I could see him. His bronze hair was wet and he was smiling brightly at me. All the anger I felt at him for telling Carlisle that I was in denial faded away and was replaced by with jealousy that he was able to take a shower and I didn't.

"You took a shower." I seethed.

He kissed my cheek. Droplets of water sprinkled on me. I didn't wipe them away. Knowing my luck this was probably the closes thing I'd come to a shower for the next week.

"Are you angry?" He asked through a chuckle.

"Yes." I raised my voice. I didn't mean to scream, but I was angry with him.

Edward's face dropped. He moved his hands away from me and sat on the corner of the bed. "I'm sorry." He apologized quickly raising his hands in defense.

"Ugh." I threw the covers off of me and crawled off of his bed. Edward was the last person I wanted to see right now. I was angry at him for telling Carlisle I was in denial. I was jealous that he got to take a shower. And I was pretty sure I was about to start my period soon, which made me a walking time bomb.

"Bella," Edward reached out for me when I walked past him. I could feel the tip of his fingers slide over my hips. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, it was just a shower, you can take one right now if you want. Esme has some old clothes that you can borrow-"

"It's not about the shower, Edward." I screamed at him. The tears that I had been trying to hide fell out of my eyes and started to slide down my cheeks. I hid my face from him. I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Are you crying?" Edward's voice lost his humor.

"No, I mean, yes!" I wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand. I looked back at Edward. He was walking towards me, his eyes wide concern.

"Did someone say something to upset you?" Edward reached out to grab me but I stepped away from him. "Are you feeling okay? Do we need to go home? Did you accidently fall down? Do we need to go to the hospital?" His questions started to blend together as he demanded an explanation as to why I was crying.

I shook my head. "No." I forced back a sob. "I'm not sick, no one said anything mean to me, and we don't need to go to the hospital."

Edward frowned. "Then why are you crying?"

"I heard you talking to Carlisle." I hissed at him. A new set of tears started to fall down my cheeks.

Edward's eyes widened. "I was telling him about the-"

"You were telling him that I was in denial!" My voice cracked.

Edward closed his eyes and let out a breath. "I told you I was going to talk to him. He already knows about the-"

"You told him I was in denial, Edward."

"He wants to run some tests, to see how the-"

"You went behind my back."

"I told you that I already talked to him, Bella!" Edward screamed back at me. His face became hard and his pupils narrowed. His chest rose up with each deep breath he took. I stepped back, intimidated by his harsh voice.

"You had no right to-"

"I'm not going to let you die, Bella!" Edward snapped at me. "Do you not think of anyone but yourself when it comes to this? Have you thought about your father, about your mother, about your friends? How much it'll hurt them if you were to die, without even trying to get better? Have you thought about me and how much this would hurt me?" His hands flew to his chest, the tips of his fingers dug into his skin. "I would be devastated, no devastated isn't a strong enough word, it would kill me to lose you. It would literally kill me to lose you, Bella, _especially_ knowing that I was a doctor and I did _nothing_ to help you."

Edward was crying. He didn't even try to hide the tears that were falling down his cheeks and landing on the white carpet beneath us. I stepped towards him, my arms stretched out. I half expected him to turn away from me, but instead his arms stretched out for me. He pulled me close to him. His fingers grabbed onto my shirt and his nose dug into my hair. His body shook with each sob as he whispered, "I love you. I don't want to lose you" into my ear.

I buried my face into his chest and clawed at his back. I was crying with him. I wanted to apologize for hurting him, but I couldn't get my mouth to form words.

"I'm scared." I finally whispered. "What if it doesn't work? What if I…" Edward's grip tightened around me. I didn't let myself finish my sentence. We both knew what would happen if it didn't work. I didn't need to say it aloud.

"I'm scared, too, Bella." Edward kissed the top of my head, his grip loosened around me, but I didn't let him go. "We all are. But we can't let the fear of it not working stop us from trying."

I hated when people were right. I hated it even more when it made me look like a jerk. I was terrified of dying, but I was even more afraid of actually trying to get better, letting myself believe in this false hope, only to not have it work out in the end. I could handle dying knowing that cancer got the best of me because I let it. I _couldn't_ handle dying knowing that cancer got the best of me, because even after all of the treatment, therapy, and everything else that people spent time and money investing in, it was still stronger than I was.

I pulled away from Edward and wiped away the tears from my cheeks. "Carlisle." The word felt heavy. "You said that he wanted to run some tests."

Edward nodded. He opened his mouth to say something, but then decided against it. A smart move on his part.

"And after the tests have been run, what are we doing then?" I didn't know what the right questions to ask were. It never occurred to me that I could actually fight this. It was a very empowering, and slightly scary, feeling.

"He's going to see where we are." Edward grabbed my hand. I laced our fingers together. "And move on from there."

I nodded. I took deep breaths through my nose and let them out, slowly, through my mouth. "I'm scared." I whispered.

"I'm scared, too." His thumbs traced circles on my hand.

"What if it's too late?" I asked.

"It's not."

"But what if it is?" I spent so long living with the thought of death that the thought of actually surviving this was hard to even come close to grasping.

"It's not." He didn't snap at me, but I knew that was his final answer.

I didn't want to talk to him about it anymore. It made me feel depressed. We had a conversation about it, I agreed to see Carlisle (this time I wasn't going back on my word) and now the subject needed to be dropped.

"Did you talk to Carlisle about how we're going to fix the sink?" I asked, realizing that even if he tricked me into coming here so he could talk to Carlisle about how I was in denial, we still had a broken sink on our hands.

Edward's face dropped and he looked bewildered for a second, before his eyes widened. "Crap." He whispered harshly as he snapped his fingers. "I knew I forgot something."

My jaw dropped. "You're kidding me, right?" My voice broke. I wasn't angry; I was more shocked than anything. The only reason my voice broke is because I was trying not laugh. "Our faucet water is black!"

"Well, it wasn't really something that was in the front of my thoughs." Edward started to blush.

"How can it not be on the front of you thoughts? Our faucet water is black! We can't take showers, we can't wash our hands, we can't even use the toilet. Unlike you, I can't exactly go around the corner and aim and shoot."

"Aim and shoot?" Edward raised an eyebrow. "You've spending way too much time with Emmett."

I blushed. I wasn't sure if that was an insult. "You know what I mean. The whole reason that we were _supposed_ to come here is so we can figure out how to fix the sink."

Edward leaned down and kissed my cheek. I thought about pulling away or glaring at him, but I was actually glad that he kissed me, even if it was just my cheek. "I'll go talk to Rosalie right now."

I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows. "Why Rosalie?" I asked.

"She's a mechanic." He said lamely.

I wasn't in the mood to argue with him so I just let it slide by. "While you talk to Rosalie, do you mind if I take a shower? It's not that I don't trust you, Edward. I just don't trust that you'll be able to fix our faucet before I start smelling so bad that the flies that are gathering around me keel over."

He chuckled. "I'll ask Esme to set out a pair of clothes for you to change into." He smiled at me. "You know where the bathroom is, don't you?"

"On the second floor."

"Actually, there's one right down the hall, but if you feel more comfortable using the one on the second floor-"

"No, that one is fine." I interrupted him, shaking my head. I took a step towards the door, before something crossed my mind. I bit my lip and turned around to look at him.

Edward's eyes were blood shot and his cheeks were stained with the tears. I took a deep breath through my nose. The guilt was painful.

I took several steps towards him. My arms wrapped around his waist and I dug my head into his chest. "Thank you, Edward." I whispered. "Just…thank you."

--

"I really like your mom." I told Edward from the couch. I was going through _my_ mail. Most of it was junk and bills. No one ever writes letters anymore. Everything is e-mail or text messaging.

"She likes you too." Edward's voice echoed. He was under the sink, again. Rosalie told him what to do fix the pipes. Emmett tried to help, but he was just as clueless as Edward was.

Jake rested his head on my knee and let out a long sigh. I patted his head. "Did you miss us, Jake?" I rubbed his ear.

He looked up at me and then let out another sigh. His head moved to the side and leaned in my hand.

"Do you think Alice will let Jake stay with her and the kids tomorrow?" I asked. Jake's ears perked up and his tail started to wag. I giggled. "Since, we both have to work tomorrow."

"What time do you go into work?" Edward asked.

"Ten."

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll do it. Just drop Jake off at the daycare before you go into work tomorrow." Edward's voice wasn't echoing anymore. I turned around to see him standing in front of the sink.

"Did you fix it?" I asked, getting excited.

"I don't know." He sighed, looking at the sink and then back at me. "I'm afraid to turn it on."

"Is the water back on?" I furrowed my eyebrows. I didn't remember Edward talking to the landlord.

He nodded. "Yeah, I told him to turn it back on when you were taking Jake out for a walk."

"Oh." I frowned. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's see if it works." I pushed Jake aside and walked into the kitchen.

"Ready?" Edward asked, wrapping his arm around my waist and pushing me to his side. His hand hovered over the handle.

I nodded, excited to finally have water in my apartment again.

His fingers wrapped around the handle and turned it. I held my breath as I waited for the water to come out. My fingers were crossed at my side.

"Crap." Edward hissed under his breath.

I groaned.

The water was still black. It wasn't even a light black. It was still the same oil black that it was yesterday.

Edward turned off the faucet and sighed in defeat.

"At least I took a shower at your parents' house." I mumbled, stepping out of his grip and walking towards the fridge. Jake was grinning by the kitchen table. His tail started to wag when he saw the frown on my face. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "It's not what you think. We're not having a fight."

His face dropped and his tail stopped wagging. I think it was even safe to say that he let out a little whimper.

I continued to shake my head as I opened the door to the fridge. I glanced at what was inside before deciding to grab a bottle of water (our only source of water) and a slice of cheese. Even though Jake was being a jerk, I figured a slice of cheese would put him in a better mood.

"Tch, tch," I clicked the roof of my mouth with my tongue, "come her Jake." I kneeled down and held out the piece of cheese for him.

His head dropped down. His eyes narrowed in on the slice of cheese in my hand. His lips curled over his gums and he let out a low growl.

I frowned at him, furrowing my eyebrows. "Jake, you actually like cheese." I turned my head to the side. "It's not like I'm trying to feed you a hot dog or anything."

Jake didn't loosen up. He continued to glare at the slice of cheese in my hand.

I stood up. "You're so weird." I mumbled under my breath, stuffing the slice of cheese back in its wrapper and putting it into the fridge. I looked at Edward. "Do you know why Jake doesn't want a slice of cheese?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he got tired of eating it one day."

"Yeah…maybe." I couldn't shake the feeling that something happened. Jake loved cheese. That was his favorite food. I doubted that he just woke up one day and decided that he didn't like it anymore.

"I'm going to bed." Edward sighed, grabbing the water bottle from my hands. "I have to work tomorrow."

"I was going to drink that." I called out to him.

"I know." He turned around and smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes. I was faced with two options. I could get another of bottle water from the fridge, or I could fight Edward for the water that he stole from me.

"I'm killing that wannabe plumber." I mumbled to myself before running after Edward, leaving Jake behind in the kitchen.

The door to our room was closed. I figured that Edward might be changing, but that didn't stop me from walking in. He was lying shirtless across the bed. His head rested on his hand that was propped up by his elbow. He smiled at me as he motioned me forward with his finger.

I giggled. "You look ridiculous." I said shaking my head. "Can I have my bottle of water back?" I asked crawling onto the bed and lying next to him.

He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my neck. I rested my head on his chest. "You've had a rough day, didn't you?" He asked, ignoring my question.

I nodded. "I really want my water back."

He kissed the top of my head. "I was thinking…maybe we should get a cat. A nice cat, that can curl between us and doesn't hiss every time I walk pass it."

"Jake would eat it. Seriously, though, I want my water back." I started to pat around his sides to see if I could feel the plastic bottle.

"He wouldn't eat it." Edward shook his head. "It would be good company for him, so he won't get bored when we're not around."

"He'll eat the cat when we're not looking. Where did you hide the water bottle?" I asked lifting the pillow behind his head. It wasn't there. "Are you sitting on it?"

Edward laughed. "Do you care about anything but the bottle of water?"

"I'm thirsty, you know, since our water is black."

"That hurts, Bella." Edward grabbed onto his chest with hand. "That hurts, right here."

"I'm sorry." I leaned over to kiss his cheek. He turned his head to the side so he caught my lips instead. I smiled as I rolled over so I was on top of him. My hands grabbed onto his cheeks as I opened my mouth to kiss him deeper.

It felt like I haven't kissed Edward in years. My hands dropped from his cheeks, ran over his chest, and crawled under his back. He wrapped his arms around my waist so he was hugging me as he kissed me.

I pulled away. "I found it." I smiled at him as I held up the bottle of water I found under his back.

"You were just using me to get to the bottle of water, weren't you?"

I nodded as I took my first sip of the water that he had been hiding from me.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Like I said in the first author's note, I feel like a little kid with a drawing that I wanted to show my mom, but I'm not sure if it's very good. I don't know. I was excited for this chapter when I first got started and then I read an article on the internet and now I'm just like, crap. lol. I added fluff at the end, if that counts for anything! Anyways, I have a new story called _Worlds Collide_, written with the amazing Bronzehairedgirl620, if you enjoy dark humor stories, you might want to check it out. I hope you like the chapter, thanks for being supportive last chapter, now let's hope that this chapter is okay!

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Wahoo! FF is back up. It kind of worked in my favor because I was lazy last week and didn't really work on this chapter. Before you read this chapter, I want to give a quick commentary. I love this chapter. I don't care if nobody likes this chapter because I love it. I love, love, love this chapter. I love this chapter! I love this chapter! Did I mention that I love this chapter?

Oh and "MR AWESOME PANTS," I left a joke in here for you. It's my apology for taking so long to reply back to the e-mail. If you don't get the joke, then you're lame, because it's almost ever freaking e-mail I've sent you. ;P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"All marriages are happy. It's the living together afterward that causes all the trouble."  
- Raymond Hull

**I Don't Want to Die a Virgin**

"I love Alice." I told Jake, who was sitting in the front of seat of my truck on our way home. "But even though she's slowly becoming my best friend, she talks _way_ too much." I looked at him through the corner of my eye. He lifted his head an inch and then dropped it back down. He was nodding in agreement.

I giggled as I let one of my hands off of the wheel and scratched him behind his ear.

It was almost eight o'clock. I should've been home by now, but Alice decided to camp out at the ice cream parlor. We had an interesting conversation, starting with a sale that she's excited for this weekend and ending with Edward and my sex life, a conversation that neither Jake nor I was eager to have. I admitted to still being a virgin (even though I had been married to her brother for a little over a month), which made her giggle and Jake grin with pride. I thought she would go into a long rant about how we should take our relationship to the next step, but she just merely shrugged it off, saying that she wasn't surprised, and asked for another scoop of strawberry ice cream.

I pulled up to the apartment. I wasn't surprised that Edward's Vanquish wasn't parked outside; I didn't expect him to come home until late. But what did surprise me was there was another car parked in the spot he usually parked in. I wondered if one of the neighbors had visitors. If they did, would their visitor leave before Edward got home? I hoped so.

"Are you hungry, Jake?" I asked as I grabbed the bag of dog food in the middle seat. He started to wag his tail and let out a loud bark.

I opened the door and jumped out. Jake climbed over the seat and jumped out after me. His tail started to wag and he smiled up at me as we walked to the apartment. I grabbed the key that Edward made me and was about to put it into the keyhole when Jake started to growl. His ears fell back and his lips curled over his gums.

I stepped away from the apartment door. I dropped the dog food onto the ground; I was terrified of what might be in there. Edward wasn't home. Edward wouldn't be home for another hour. I looked down at Jake. He his head was parallel to the ground and he was taking small steps away from the door.

"Who's inside?" I asked Jake.

He let out a loud bark followed by a deep growl. I took several steps away from the door and looked behind me to see if there was anyone I could ask for help. I've never been in this situation, ever. I had no idea what to do. I thought about calling the cops, but I didn't want to be _that_ person. The person that calls the cops because her dog got over excited about someone being in her house and instead of it being a murderer, it's some raccoon. I also didn't want to go to the land lord because last time I saw him (also the first time I met him) he threatened to take Jake away because he wasn't a small dog or a cat.

"What do I do?" I asked no one in particular. I didn't want to go inside, but I also didn't want to stand out here looking like an idiot. I didn't have a cell phone, or else I would have called Edward or maybe Emmett.

I looked around the apartment complex. No one was walking around, even if they were, what could I tell them? "Hey, my dog thinks that someone might have snuck into my lock apartment, can you go in there to make sure he's not going to crazy." Oh yeah, that would go well.

I walked back to the truck, letting Jake follow after me. He kept on turning his head back to look at the door, his floppy ears still pressed against his head. I opened the door to my truck and crawled in, letting Jake follow in after me. I decided that the safest thing for me to do was to wait, in the truck, without a radio or heater, for Edward to come home. I would happily risk pneumonia if it meant that there was a possibility that I wouldn't get murdered by some guy with an axe and a taste for revenge.

Jake was glaring at the door from the front seat. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them after I wrapped my arms around my legs so I could keep them from slipping off of the seat. I was terrified of what might happen to me, or Edward, when we finally opened the door. I mean, Jake can only take on so much. He wasn't bullet proof or axe proof.

I started to imagine what the news would say about my murder and how my dad would react when he arrived to the crime scene to see me dead with my dog and husband lying next to me. I shivered at the thought. I let go of my legs and wrapped my arms around my chest as I lied down across the seat. The top of my head pressed against Jake's leg. He looked down at me, licked my cheek, and then looked back at the apartment.

I wasn't tired, but I closed my eyes anyway. My head was filled with thoughts of my death. I imagined my autopsy, my funeral, and the afterlife. I wondered if God would get angry at me for marrying some random guy I met at the bar. I also wondered if Emmett would make jokes at my funeral because Edward and I, though both married, died virgins.

A grimace was painted on my face when I fell asleep. The only thought in my head was that I, Isabella Swan, was going to die a virgin.

--

Jake was growling again and a bright light was being shown in my face. I knew this because every time I tried to open my eyes I was greeted by a light instead of the darkness that my eyes were accustomed too.

"Did you lock yourself out of the apartment?" Edward's musical voice laughed at me.

I held my hand in front of my face as I finally forced my eyes opened. Edward had his cell phone flipped open and aimed it at me. I could see his smile, even though the light was dim. I shook my head, not able to speak as I tried to remember why I was out here.

"Someone's in the apartment." I finally told him as I pulled myself away from the seat. There was a wet spot where I drooled and my cheek was damp from the saliva that had trailed out of my mouth. I really hoped that Edward wasn't paying attention to me when I lifted my hand to wipe away the spit.

"There's someone in the apartment?" He asked. I looked at him. His perfect eyebrows were furrowed.

I nodded. "Jake smelled him when I was trying to open the door." I informed him as I tried to pop my back. My back was stiff and I felt like I had fallen asleep in my truck.

"Good boy, Jake." Edward rubbed Jake's ear.

Jake didn't react to this. I think he was too shock to react. I don't think Edward had ever called Jake a good boy and actually meant it. And not only did he tell Jake that he did good, he rubbed his ear. Jake looked at me, his eyes wide and a confused expression on his face. I was just as confused, if not more, than he was.

Edward stalked towards his apartment. I pushed open the door and crawled out of the cab, Jake right behind me. I ran after Edward, afraid that he might do something he would regret. His fist was balled at his side and his face was hard. I grabbed onto his shoulder and tried to make him look at me when he grabbed his keys to the apartment and put them in the keyhole.

"Edward," I hissed. "What if there's a murderer in there?" I had gone through every scenario possible in my head as to who might be in there; I was terrified of Edward stepping into that apartment.

He looked down at Jake. "Do you have my back?" He asked.

Jake nodded.

I gaped at him. He was walking into an apartment with a potential serial killer and the only back up he had was a dog. Okay, admittedly Jake was a big dog, but still, this was suicidal.

The door opened. My heart jumped to my throat. I grabbed onto Edward for support. I was terrified of what will happen when we flick on the lights, telling our potential murderer that we were home.

Jake walked next to me. His head was down and his ears were up. My grip tightened around Edward.

The light was already on in the kitchen. The silhouette of a man that was sitting at the kitchen table greeted our vision. Edward walked into the apartment first, followed by me (only because I wouldn't let the back of his shirt go), and finally Jake. The man looked at us, his head swayed forward and then back. He was holding onto something. We were too far away and the light wasn't bright enough to see what he was gripping.

"Hello Edward." The man slurred Edward's name. I safely guessed that he was either holding a beer bottle or some bottle with alcohol in it.

Edward didn't make any movement to go any farther. His body stiffened and his fist continued to clench tightly at his side. Jake looked up at him, his ears back and his nose flaring. He let out a low growl. Edward didn't pay attention to him; his eyes were on the man in the kitchen.

"How did you get in here?" Edward snapped. I had never seen his voice so hard before.

The man's silhouette shrugged. "I don't remember, honestly, I don't." He pulled himself away from the table, the bottle gripped tightly in his hands. "I can't even fucking remember why I came." He stumbled towards us. His features became clearer with each step.

My eyes widened and my jaw loosened. He was spitting image of Edward, only older, fatter, and drunk. But he had the same piercing green eyes, strong chin, and messy bronze hair that Edward did. I'm sure that he used to be extremely handsome. He was, after all, Edward's father. But the alcohol that he was gripping had clearly done some damaged to his body. His skin was an odd yellow and his eyes were blood shot. He hadn't shaved in a few days and there was a beer gut hanging out of his shirt.

"Who's your lady friend?" He pointed at me with the hand that had the Everclear in. "Some slut that you picked up off the street…" He leaned in closer. "Or the ice cream parlor?" He let out a loud laugh.

I blushed, now embarrassed by my uniform.

"She's my wife," Edward said darkly.

"What are you? Seventeen? Eighteen? You shouldn't be married. I thought you would have fucking figured that out by now. I married young and look at all the shit that got me in." He slammed his fingers onto his chest which made him stumble back a few steps.

"I'm twenty-five."

"Oh." His father took several steps forward. "Well then I guess happy anniversary. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to make it to the wedding but I promise to make it to the divorce." He let out another loud laugh followed by a toast he made to himself where he finished off the Everclear bottle.

He threw the empty bottle onto the floor and fell back until he landed on the couch. His arms draped over the back and he let out a loud burp. I could smell the alcohol from where I was standing.

"What's your name? Mrs. Edward Masen." He laughed again.

"Cullen," Edward snapped.

His father's face fell. He opened his mouth to say something. The muscles in his arms grew tighter and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"Isabella." I attempted to keep him from saying anything to Edward. I told him my full name because I didn't want him to call me Bella.

"Isabella," he repeated. He blinked a few times. "Doesn't that mean beautiful in Italian?" He looked at Edward.

Edward involuntarily jerked forward, or maybe it was voluntary. I tightened my grip on his shirt. I was terrified of what he might do to the man sitting on the couch in front of him. There were so many different reasons for Edward to be mad at him, all excluding the part where he broke into his house and scared the hell out of his wife.

"What are you doing here?" Edward seethed.

"Isabella," Edward's dad continued to muse, ignoring Edward. "I think it does mean beautiful in Italian. Very fitting, Bella." He smiled at me.

Jake growled at him. I looked at him and then back at Edward's dad. He was staring at Jake. The smile had left his face and he didn't look impressed.

"When did you get a dog?" He asked Edward.

"He's Bella's."

Edward's dad moved forward so his elbows were resting on his knees. He clapped his hands together and whistled. "C'mon here doggie." He clapped his hands and started to click his tongue against the top of his mouth. "C'mon here doggie."

Jake growled at him and took several steps back. This didn't make Edward's dad happy. He made movement to get up, which made Jake bark, but then decided against it and sat back down. He mumbled something along the lines of "stupid dog."

"What are you doing here, Dad?" Edward asked again.

"I don't know." Edward's dad's hands ran through his hair. He pulled at the ends, which is something that Edward has a tendency to do. I made a personal promise not to tell Edward about that.

"Yes, you do."

"I need money." Edward's dad dropped his hands. "I need money and I need money quick."

"What did you do this time?" Edward took several steps forward so he was standing in front of him.

"I haven't done anything." He raised his hands in defense. "I have a for sure deal that will make me a fucking millionaire. I tried to tell it to the bank, but they wouldn't hear anything about it. You've heard about erotic cheesecakes, right? You know the cheesecakes that are shaped like tits and asses?"

Edward made no gesture to show that he knew what his dad was talking about, but even I have heard about erotic cheesecake, so I was pretty sure that Edward had heard about it too.

"Well," his dad continued when Edward didn't react, "I decided that I would make erotic pizza. You know, for bachelor parties and shit."

I opened my mouth and stared at him. He was kidding me, right? Erotic pizza? That was the most ridiculous and vulgar idea that I have ever heard. I couldn't understand how something like that could be related to Edward.

"That's disgusting." Edward wrinkled his nose. "Besides, I don't have any money to give you." He held out his hands. "It's all going to medical school."

"Isn't the doctor paying for that?" Edward's dad asked.

Edward shook his head. "No. I am."

"Not that good of a father, is he? Making you pay for your own college education, especially when he has all that money…" His dad shook his head as he talked down about Dr. Cullen.

Edward tensed as his fist balled at his side. I flinched away. I was ready to hear the sound of someone's nose breaking and a fight starting. But it never came. I looked back at them. Edward was shaking with fury and his father seemed immune to it all.

"Don't talk about Carlisle like that." Edward growled. "He's done more for me than you ever have."

"Right, I only helped your mother conceive you," he mumbled bitterly.

"I'm going to bed," Edward said, ignoring the rude statement that came from his father. "You can spend the night, on the couch, if you need a place to stay. Just make sure to leave before I wake up."

Edward didn't say anything to me when he walked past me. I wanted to follow after him. I was about to follow after him when his father said something. I turned towards him, grateful that Jake was still at my side so if things became rough he could defend me.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" I didn't want to be rude to Edward's father, no matter how difficult it was not to scream at him for hurting Edward like that.

"I said that it was nice meeting you, Bella." He slurred my name. I wondered if it was on purpose or if he was just not making an effort to act sober anymore.

"Nice to meet you too…" I didn't know his name.

"Edward." He smiled at me, holding out his hand. I stared at it. There was a tattoo on his hand right between his thumb and pointer finger. It was probably the weirdest tattoo I've ever seen, on anybody. It was a smiley face, with three eyes.

I didn't repeat his name. I grabbed the tip of his fingers, squeezed it softly and then let go. I felt like I should tell him that he was welcomed here as long as he needed, but from the look on _my_ Edward's face and the conversation they had earlier made me think otherwise. Besides, he wasn't that high on my list since he admitted to wanting to start a business where he sold erotic shaped pizzas.

"G'night, Bella," he called after me when I walked into the hallway towards Edward and my room.

Edward was sitting in front of the bed with his head in hands. I cleared my throat to let him know I was here. He looked up at me and forced a smile.

"How was your day at work, Bella?" He asked getting off of the bed.

"Fine," I answered. "Alice came to see me after she let the kids out. She thinks it's funny that we're both still virgins." I let out a small laugh to try and lighten the mood.

Edward let out a forced chuckle. "Did she now?" He asked as he turned towards me, smiling. "Yeah, Alice was never the one to beat around the bush. I think she got that from Emmett." He let out another forced chuckle.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I closed the door. I wanted to walk to him and give him a tight hug, but I wasn't sure if he wanted anyone to touch him right now.

"I'm fine." He smiled at me. "I haven't told you about my day at work." He started to laugh, it wasn't a happy laugh. It was a slightly hysteric laugh. "Emmett got a patient that thought she was the queen of the unicorns." He laughed again, this time louder. His hand went into his hair as he laughed. His face became strained and his eyes started to water. "Yeah, um, she thought that if she poisoned herself she could shed her skin and suddenly turn into a unicorn. I don't know how much of this is true or how much Emmett just made up, but I thought it was funny."

He sat back down on the bed, his hands still through his hair. His face dug into his palms. I sat down next to him. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my nose into his neck. "I'm so sorry, Edward." I kissed his neck. "I'm so sorry."

He shook his head. "No." He got off of the bed. I let my arms fall to my side. "No, you shouldn't be sorry. _He_ should be sorry. He's the one asking me for money, I'm not asking him. He's the one that is old, fat, and alone, not me." He pointed at his chest as he said this. His face was hard and his eyes started to water, but he wasn't crying.

"I should not be sorry!" He screamed as he pointed at the door. "He should be sorry. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong! I have a great life. I have a family, I have a wife, and I have a dog!" He pointed his finger at Jake.

I looked at Jake. He was sitting next to me by the bed. He didn't growl at Edward or made a face that showed any dislike at the idea of being referred to Edward's dog. He continued to stare at him, his face showing no emotion besides concern.

"I did nothing wrong, Bella." Edward pointed at his chest. "I did nothing wrong."

I swallowed loudly. It was hard for me not to cry. I wanted to get up and grab Edward. I wanted to hug him and kiss him. I wanted to make a joke that would makes us both laugh to the point where we were in tears, because it was so funny. But I didn't do any of those things. I continued to sit there and stare at him.

He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled at the end. He blinked several times as he stared at the ceiling. No tears slipped out. "I did nothing wrong." His voice was desperate. I don't think he was trying to convince me that he didn't do anything wrong. I think that he was trying to convince himself.

Someone knocked on the door. Jake growled.

"What do you want?" Edward yelled, frustration clear in his voice.

"Your water isn't working. It keeps coming out black." His dad yelled at him.

"I know. I can't fix it." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Oh." His dad sounded disappointed. "You're also out of beer. Do you want me to go pick up some?"

"I don't drink." He looked at me after he said this. I wanted to giggle, but it didn't feel like the right time. "And I would rather that you not bring alcohol into my house."

Edward's dad didn't say anything. We were quiet as we listened to his steps echo down the hall way. I stared at the door. I was extremely grateful that he didn't open it. Even though I hadn't taken off my uniform yet, I still had a small fear that he was going to ask me to be one of the models that he designs a pizza after.

"I'm sorry," Edward apologized.

I looked up at him and furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again, "I didn't think that he would come over again."

"This has happened before?" I asked, surprised.

Edward nodded. "He went to Carlisle last time. He wanted money for something or another. I don't know what it was. Carlisle wouldn't tell me. He comes in and out of my life when he wants something. He tried to fight me for the bed frame." He gestured to one of the black poles. "It used to belong to my grandma. She passed it down to my mom after she died. He fought tooth and nail for it. I got to keep it because I was the only one that had a place to put it."

Edward took a long breath and ran his hands through his hair.

"He's never come to my house before," he continued. "I don't know how he found out where I lived." He shook his head in defeat.

I bit my lip. I wanted to tell him something, anything. I wanted something that would make everything okay again. I wanted him to steal my water bottle or throw me on the bed and try to make out with me. I wanted something to happen to us that was able to break the tension.

"Are you tired?" He asked unbuttoning his pants and pulling off his shirt.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I'm tired."

He didn't look at me as I undressed, which I was grateful for. It was the first time that I had ever changed in front of him. I would've gone to the bathroom, but I was afraid of what his father might say to me. By the time I crawled into bed with him, I was dressed in a pair of Tinker Bell pajama pants and the old high school shirt.

I rested my head on his shoulder. My arms snaked around his waist and I kissed his back. I wanted to apologize for his father. I wanted to tell him that everything was going to be okay, but I was afraid that I would only hurt his feelings. His fingers ran over my arm before he grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered. "And I would never, ever, do what he did to me to you." He kissed my knuckles again.

"I know." I kissed his shoulder.

Jake jumped onto the bed. I expected him to curl next to me, but instead he ended up lying next to Edward. His head rested on Edward's side and he let out a long sigh. I hugged Edward closer and smiled down at Jake.

He didn't smile back.

--

The alarm clock woke me up. I slammed my hand on the night stand next to the bed until I found the alarm clock and was able to turn it off.

Edward was gone and so was Jake. I frowned at the room and scratched my head as I tried to recall everything that happened last night. My stomach turned at the thought of his dad still being here, passed out on the couch.

I pulled the covers away from my body and got out of bed. I walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. Half of me expected to see Edward's father spread out on the couch. I was relieved when I got there and he was gone. I was so relieved that I actually smiled.

Edward was sitting at the kitchen table. His head was buried into his hands. Jake rested his chin on his knee. I frowned at them, confused to why they were so depressed.

"What happened?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. I took a seat in the chair across from him. My hand reached out for his. I braced myself for the horror story where Edward told me his dad died of a heart attack and he had to bury him in the woods.

He looked up at me. His eyes were red and puffy. It was obvious that he had been crying. I could feel my heart shatter at the sight of him. "My dad stole my car…"

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** The one thing that Edward loved (besides Bella), his dad stole! See! I totally rock at making things come back and work with this story. This was such a sad chapter! It's so important though. You have no idea, it has a good pay off in the end, hopefully. This is my favorite chapter. It really is. I needed to let the angst out.

The next chapter is more light hearted. I think. I don't know, it really depends on how this plays out. But the way I want it to go, it should be a lighter chapter.

I would love, love, love to get to 5K after the next chapter. So, if you love me as much as I think you do, which is a lot, then you should totally review. Because reviews make me smile like a fat kid that found the Golden Ticket.

Thank you to whoever nominated this story over at the Lion and the Lambs Awards. I would love if this story won one (or all) the awards it was nominated for. :)

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Thank you for getting me to 5K. It's great how many people like this story. I really wanted to get this chapter out sooner, but work is driving me crazy. I've been getting hours upon hours. We're under staff and the store is open 24/7 so they call me in at the weirdest times. But I love my job. The people are great and the customers are fun.

**No lemon. Please** stop asking when there's going to be a lemon. I will write a lemon when the time comes for a lemon. With that said, I like to introduce you to a chapter filled with fluff. This is my thanks for getting me to 5K and because this chapter was supposed to be last chapter and that chapter was supposed to be this chapter. :)

"I love being married. It's so great to find that one special person you want to annoy for the rest of your life."  
-Rita Rudner

**My Sad Attempt at Being a Wife…**

Work was hell. All I could think about was Edward. I didn't know what to say to him. My dad was a fairly good guy. He would never steal anything from me, especially not my car. I couldn't imagine what Edward must be going through, nor did I want to. It's one thing to get your car stolen; it's another to have your dad steal it.

"Edward reported his car being stolen," Alice said as she slammed her purse onto one of my round tables and took a seat. Jake, who had followed her inside, walked in front of the freezer and smiled up at me. I wasn't sure if it was just coincidence of if he knew what he was doing, but he was standing in front of the tray that had the vanilla ice cream.

"Did he talk to my dad?" I asked as I reached for the ice cream scooper and a kids' cup.

"I don't know," Alice sighed. "Edward refuses to talk about it." She dropped her chin onto her upturned hand and frowned. "He won't even talk to Carlisle about it. I had to learn from Emmett that he even called the cops."

I scooped a small scoop of vanilla ice cream and dropped it into the kids' cup. Jake put his paws on the sneeze guard and wagged his tail. "He came over because he wanted money," I told Alice as I threw the ice cream scooper into the cup of water and walked behind the counter top. "I don't know why he would steal Edward's car…"

"So he can sell it," Alice said.

I walked to where Alice was sitting. I was about to put the kids' cup on the ground, when I realized something. "Has he been good?" I asked as I nodded towards Jake.

She nodded.

I sat the kids' cup on the floor and took the seat across from Alice. She smiled at me before letting her lips fall back into a frown. I mimicked her expression. I put my elbow on the table and rested my chin on my upturn hand. I frowned back at her. We both sighed together.

"I'm sorry," Alice apologized. "I've should've seen Edward's dad coming."

"It's okay." I smiled at her. I hadn't even thought about Alice's visions.

"It's not okay." She removed her chin from her hand and leaned back in her seat. Her arms crossed over her chest. She stared at the table. "I knew I should've kept an eye on you, but I didn't want to be rude. I try not to pry in people's lives, especially newlyweds." She shivered. "I kept on having a gut feeling that something was wrong, but I refused to try and focus on you and Edward."

I removed my chin from my hand and furrowed my eyebrows. "Can you decide who you're going to get a vision about?" I asked.

Alice shook her head. "Not exactly. It's complicated. I can keep an _eye_ open on certain people's futures, but I can't ever decide what I'm going to see and what I'm not. If I focus in on one person, I mostly likely will have a vision about them, if I try to avoid having a vision about a person, I probably won't see them, but it's all random. I've had visions about people I've never met before." She dropped her chin back onto her hand and let out a long sigh.

"Why don't you look at my future?" I asked.

Alice turned her eyes towards me. I couldn't find a word to describe the look on her face. It was somewhere between "are you serious?" or "are you crazy?"

"Bella," Alice lifted her chin off her hand and turned towards me, "you and Edward are _newlyweds_; I refuse to see anything in your near future."

"Why?" I couldn't understand what she was getting at.

"Because I don't want to have a vision about you and Edward having sex," she screamed. "I made the mistake of seeing whether or not Rosalie would like where Emmett was taking her on her honeymoon and I ended up seeing a porno starring my adoptive brother and his new wife. I still can't look Emmett in the eye anymore."

My eyes widened and my face got beet red. I didn't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for her. I decided to giggle while I hid my face behind my hands. The images of what she might have seen flashed through my mind, of course all private parts were hidden, but I could sympathize with the embarrassment that Alice must have felt in seeing certain parts of her brother that shouldn't be seen.

"Does Emmett know that you…" I didn't want to finish my sentence.

"No, gosh no." She made a disgusted face. I didn't blame her. I wouldn't want to tell Emmett that I had a vision about him and his wife either.

"Have you had a vision about Edward and me?" I bit my lip.

She shook her head. "No, but I haven't been looking." She added the last part quickly. Her face became less hard and she smiled at me. "Why? Are you thinking about…" She let her sentence trail.

I blushed and bit my lip harder. I couldn't look at her. "It's difficult," I sighed. "I really like Edward, but I feel like it's too soon. We've only known each other for a month…" I looked at her.

Alice nodded. Her lips twisted to the side. "It's really up to you, Bella. I can't tell you what's too soon. If you feel comfortable taking the next step, then go for it. If you still feel like it's taking a step too far too soon, then wait."

"How long did you know Jasper before you two had sex?" I asked.

"Jasper and I have a weird relationship, Bella."

"Oh and Edward and my relationship is just so normal." I didn't mean to sound bitter.

"He was about to ship off to Iraq when we first met. He was going through a difficult time dealing with the fear that he was going to die, like most men do before they get shipped off. We met a café a few blocks away. We talked for hours about everything. I had a vision about us half way through our conversation. After the vision had faded, I knew that he was the one and there was no way that I was letting him get away."

"So you and Jasper had sex the first night you met?"

"I knew Jasper was the one for me, Bella. I still do. I don't regret a single moment about that day or night neither does Jasper."

I sighed and let my forehead fall on the table. "I don't know if I'm ready to go to the next level with Edward. I feel like I need to though. I'm the only wife in the history of the world that hasn't have sex with her husband yet."

Alice patted the top of my head. "You don't _need_ to have sex with Edward, Bella. If you don't think you're ready, then wait. No one is forcing you to sleep with him."

I looked at her, but my face was still on the table. "How do you know when you're ready?"

She smiled. "You just know."

"That helps," I mumbled into the table. I turned my head to the side so my cheek was resting on the cold wood and looked at Jake. He was giving me a dirty look, well, at least attempting to. It's kind of hard to be threatening when you have spots of vanilla ice cream on you muzzle. I scratched his ear.

"How did we get onto the conversation of sex, Alice?" I asked. I looked back at her as I lifted my head off of the table. "It seems like every time I talk to you, we talk about sex."

She giggled. "We've only talked about it twice, Bella."

"Still…" my voice trailed off.

"Talk to Edward. This is a conversation that you need to have with him, not me. I'm not in a relationship with you."

I sighed. She was right. I did need to talk to Edward about this. I just didn't know how I was going to bring it up…

I was a terrible wife.

--

"Don't stare at me like that, Jake," I growled at him as I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't sure if I wanted to curl my hair or straighten it. I eventually decided to just put it up in a ponytail. I hadn't washed my hair in two days so I figured that it would probably be better not to do anything special with it.

Jake let out a breath which made me turn to him. He was still giving me the same dirty look that he had since I talked to Alice about taking the next step in my relationship with Edward. It was obvious that Jake didn't approve.

"Jake," I sighed as I squatted in front of him. "I know that you're jealous of Edward." He let out a loud huff and looked to the side. I started to scratch him behind his ear. "But Edward is my husband; we're going to have sex eventually."

He looked back at me. He still didn't look happy with the idea. I let out a long breath as I sat down across from him. He frowned.

"I'm so afraid," I confided as I continued to scratch his ear. "I'm afraid that I won't be any good. Or that he realizes that the only reason that he fell in love with me is because it meant that he would lose his virginity and after we finally do it, he decides to leave because he got what he wanted. Or maybe he can't, you know, perform because I don't turn him on. What if he sees me naked and suddenly realizes that I wasn't as beautiful as he thought I was?"

Jake rested his head on my knee. I continued to scratch his ear. I wondered if anyone else had this fear or if I was the only one. In the movies they make it seem so perfect. The two people, who are naturally gorgeous, decide to embrace and have perfect sex. There's no self doubt, no talk about whether or not they're ready, they just do it and it's perfect. I wish that my life was like that. I wish that I could just embrace Edward and without even discussing it, we have perfect sex.

The front door open. My head shot towards the bathroom door. Jake lifted his head off of my knee. "Bella, are you here?" Edward called out.

"Yeah," I yelled as I jumped to my feet. "I'm in the bathroom." I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was in a ponytail and the makeup I had put on earlier hadn't smudge. I had already brushed my teeth and took a mini bath in the sink at the ice cream parlor.

I took a deep breath before I walked out of the bathroom. Jake followed. Edward was standing next to the table with a stack of mail in his hands. His hair was wet and he had a raincoat draped over his clothes.

"How was work?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"You have an appointment with Carlisle Friday," he said in a monotone voice.

My stomach did a summersault. I bit back the impulsive urge to scream at him as I reminded myself that I had agreed to let Carlisle look after me and I had actually meant it this time.

"Okay," I forced myself to say. "Thank you."

Edward's head shot up so he could look at me. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows were now a part of his forehead. "You're okay with it?" he asked.

I nodded. "I agreed to do it," I said as I walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of apple juice. I was feeling a little light headed.

He smiled at me. It wasn't a huge smile, but it was still a smile. I smiled back. It was weird how the littlest things could make Edward smile. I liked that about him.

"I ordered pizza," I said. "I figured that you wouldn't want to cook and I had some extra tip money, so…"

"Pizza sounds great, Bella," he interrupted m as he took a seat in the chair at the table. I took a seat across from him. Jake crawled under the table and sat at our feet.

"Alice told me you called the police…"

Edward nodded.

"Did you talk to Charlie?"

He nodded again.

"What did he say?"

Edward sighed. "He's going to keep an eye out and do everything in his power to get the car back, but I don't think that he's going to get it back. My dad has probably already sold it or is in Canada by now." He shook his head and pushed himself off of the table. "Have you already ordered the pizza?" he asked.

"Alice ordered it about half an hour ago. They say that it will only take thirty minutes, but it's raining outside so I'm not surprised they're taking longer than they said they would." I took a sip of the apple juice.

"How was your day?" Edward asked. He got of his chair and went to the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "Did anything exciting happen?"

"I locked myself in the freezer. I was lucky that Alice had a vision about it or else I would still be in there."

Edward blinked with the water bottle secured in his hand. "You almost locked yourself in the freezer?"

"I didn't almost. I _did_ lock myself in the freezer." I held my cheek on my hand.

Edward snorted before he started to laugh. "How did you manage to do that?" Edward asked through his laughter.

I grimaced. "The handle to the door on the inside of the freezer broke and the owner hasn't replaced it yet, so the only way that you can open it is from the outside. I don't close the freezer door, but for some reason I wasn't thinking and the door closed behind me. I was in there for ten minutes before Alice had a vision and got me out."

Edward started to laugh. Not the chuckle laugh, either. It was the grab onto your stomach because this is going to hurt, laugh. I stared at him. Part of me wanted to laugh with him, just because it really was that funny, the other wanted him to stop laughing because no matter how funny it was, it was still scary. I don't have a cell phone, if Alice hadn't had her vision, I would still be in there right now.

It was another fifteen minutes before the pizza came. We spent all of dinner and a couple of hours after talking. We avoided the subject of his dad and my appointment with Carlisle. Edward told me about his work and the most "interesting" patients he's ever had. I told him about high school and how I was always picked last in P.E, which didn't seem to surprise him.

"…the tennis ball ended up hitting my coach in the head," I finished the story to the laughing Edward. We were sitting on his bed. The left over pizza was put away in the fridge and Jake was asleep on the couch. I think he ate himself into a coma.

"Did you get in trouble?" Edward asked as he leaned back so his head was now against the headboard. I rested my head on his exposed chest. I was in my pajamas and he was in his pair of boxers.

I shook my head. "No, it was an accident. I think she was just glad that I hit the ball." Edward's chest shook with his laughter. I sighed as I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him. I had never been so comfortable around someone before. It was a very- I don't know how to describe it. It was a very strong feeling.

Edward brushed my hair. "Are you tired?" he asked.

I shook my head and bit my lip. "I talked to Alice today."

"Well I would hope so; she did save you from freezing to death. Maybe I should get her a card. I wonder if Hallmark makes cards with the inscription "thank you for saving my wife from dying in a freezer."

I slapped his chest playfully. "I'm trying to be serious, Edward." I pulled away from his chest and scooted up so my head was now resting on his arm and I was almost eye level with him.

"I'll be good," he promised.

"What would you do if we have sex?" I asked. I figured it would move faster if I was blunt rather than try to beat around the bush.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed and he pulled his head back. His body tensed and his lips pursed. I bit my lip as I waited for him to answer my question. My heart was beating angrily against my chest as I stared at him. I could feel my eyes widen with anticipation.

"Bella," he hesitated.

"Please, just answer the question," I urged.

"I don't know, I guess I would be happy." He looked at me. His hands went through my hair. "Why?" he asked.

"I'm nervous," I whispered. "I want to try it, I really do, but I'm afraid." I didn't look at him as I admitted this. "I'm afraid that I won't be any good or that I won't turn you on." I bit my lip.

Edward let out a loud snort. My head shot up so I could look at him. My stomach was in a knot now and I wanted very badly to crawl off the bed and go lie next to Jake on the couch. A snort from Edward was the last thing that I that I wanted to hear.

"Do you honestly think that you don't turn me on?" he asked. I wasn't sure if it was rhetorical. "Bella, do you ever wonder why there are mornings where I wake up before you do? Or why when we had running water I would take a shower in the morning even though I took one the night before?"

My eyes widened and my cheeks got hot.

"I have to fight with myself constantly while I'm at the hospital not to call you. There have been moments where I've almost endangered the life of my patients because all I can think about is you." Edward leaned down so his lips grazed my ear. "You're the only person that I ever had a sex dream about."

I bit my lip. I wasn't expecting this. I never saw myself as attractive, I was pretty, but I wasn't beautiful. It never occurred to me that someone, especially someone like Edward, could feel these things for me. I opened my mouth and then closed it. I didn't know what to say to him.

I wanted to thank Edward for being amazing and telling me that I was attractive to him, but I didn't know how to say it. So I pushed my head closer to his and grabbed his lips with mine. My eyes closed and I grabbed his face with my hand. He kissed me back.

I rolled on top of him. I straddled his stomach with my knees. My fingers laced through his hair as I continued to press my lips onto his. Edward's hands grabbed onto my waist. I could feel his soft fingers wrapped around my hips. I grabbed his top lip between my teeth.

Edward opened his mouth and ran his tongue over the skin of my teeth. I separated my jaw so he could have access to my mouth. I pressed myself closer to him as I pushed I let our tongues battle for dominance.

His hands left my waist and crawled up my stomach. I knew he was about to grope me. I was anticipating it. But for some reason when his hands slid over my breasts, I got nervous. I pulled away from his lips and grabbed onto his wrists. He stared at me, his face a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

"I can't do this." I pulled at his wrists. His hands slid from under my shirt and fell to his side. I rolled over. I was just as embarrassed as he was, if not more. I wanted to do it with him, my body reacted to him like any other person's would, but I wasn't ready.

I didn't look at him as I lied next to him. Both of our breaths were hard and I could still taste him. I wanted so badly to go back to kissing him, to remind him that even though I wasn't ready to be groped, it didn't mean that I didn't want him or that I didn't care for him.

"I'm sorry," Edward apologized. His voice was filled with guilt. "I should've asked. I didn't mean to be-"

"Don't apologize," I interrupted him. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have gotten nervous." I rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I really do like you, Edward, and I want to take the next step, but I'm just not ready." I rested my palm against his stomach. I could feel it rise and then drop with each breath he took.

"I can wait, Bella," Edward said. "I'm willing to wait. I'm in no rush. This is about you just as much as it's about me."

He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed the top of my forehead. I didn't look up at him. I was too afraid to see the pain on his face. The image was already clear in my mind. I didn't understand how I could feel so strongly about one person and not be able to take the necessary steps to take our relationship to the next level. I had never been abused or molested. I had a normal childhood, but I was still terrified of what would happen if Edward and I decided to have sex.

I was a terrible wife…

**End Chapter.**

**A/N: Before y'all scream at me!** They are eventually going to have sex. Bella wasn't abused or molested. She's just nervous. This is something that I went through with my first relationship. I was seriously in love with this guy, but I couldn't take the steps to have sex with him. It's not that I didn't care for him, I was just not ready. And I think that's something that people seem to forget. Not everyone can just have sex. Also, they're both riding on high emotions. So I think it's normal to have Bella feel insecure about sex. I don't know. It just feels right to me.

Okay, normally I don't do this, but a chick at my work totally gave me this amazing book that I have to brag about. So I'm a huge fan of Chuck Palahniuk (he wrote _Fight Club_) and she knows this. We were talking about _Fight Club_ when she asked me if I've read his book, _Choke_. I said no, so she lent me her copy. I read that book within two hours. I sat down opened it up and didn't stop reading till it was finished. It's such a good book! Read it! I love it! It's extremely crude, but also funny! I mean, gosh, I love it. I love Chuck Palahniuk.

By the way! Jayeliwood had her baby. :)

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	20. April Fools

I don't think that I can finish this story. I love everyone to death, but I just don't think that I can do it. It's not that I don't love this story, it's just it's too hard to write. When I first started it, I thought that I could take it. I really did. But it turns out that I can't. I'm just not that motivated to do the research and write about a topic this hard.

I know that a bunch of y'all will be disappointed, with good reason, but hopefully you can find it in your hearts to understand that this is a joke and you've all been fooled. Happy April Fools Day. The chapter will be up later today or tomorrow. I promise that I have not lost interest in the story; in fact, I'm now, more than ever, excited to work on it because I did way too much research to just drop it.

I hope that you enjoy what you've read so far and will continue to read more. I'm sorry for this prank, but you have to admit it was a little funny. My original plan was to say that I'm leaving fanfiction, but even I'm not that cruel. Speaking of fanfiction, my one year anniversary is coming up. I don't know what I'll do yet, but I'm excited to do something.

Thank you for the amazing support and hopefully you're not too disappointed. ;P

Daddy's Little Cannibal

**Please, no flames. **


	21. Chapter 18

**A/N:** In case some y'all didn't get it, that was a joke. Happy April Fools, haha, but anyways. That was a pretty awesome reaction. Majority thought it was funny, a few were just like "that's not even funny on a good day," and the rest were just scary. lol. I'm glad that y'all are passionate about this story. And just for the record, I made a promise that I would never drop a story. I hate when people do it to me, so I promise I'll never do it to y'all. There was one exception, but that was totally me being stupid and I regret it. I started this story knowing that it would be a challenge and it is. I have never written a story this hard before. And this story is hard. It's like writing about a penguin on acid.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"My husband and I have never considered divorce... murder sometimes, but never divorce."  
-Joyce Brothers

**The Appointment**

The waiting room was quiet, for the most part. There was a movie playing on the TVs above our heads and a kid, who wouldn't stop crawling all over the seats, kept asking his mother how much longer it would take. The mother would slap random parts of his body and scream at him to sit down. She threatened to spank him, several times, saying things like "you're embarrassing me" or "you're annoying the other patients." The truth is, she was embarrassing herself and she was the one that was annoying the other patients.

A man walked into the waiting room. He talked to the nurse, grabbed the clipboard and went to stand in the corner. I stared at him. He didn't lean against the wall nor did he sit down the whole time he was filling out the information sheet. When he was done, he went back to the nurse, gave her his clipboard and went to stand in the corner again. He still didn't lean against the wall.

I frowned. Then I realized I was staring so I looked at the movie instead. It was _Ella Enchanted_. I wanted them to play something epic. I wanted to see something that would give me an epiphany and make me realize that agreeing to go to an appointment that my husband had set up for me isn't a bad idea and would in fact help in the long run. I wanted them to play something that Nicholas Sparks would be proud of.

Edward squeezed my hand which made me look at him. He smiled at me. I smiled back. A magazine was opened in his lap. I didn't know the title. I didn't care enough to ask.

I rested my head on his shoulder. His thumb started to rub circles around my hand. He kissed the top of my head and whispered something along the lines of "nothing bad is going to happen" or something like that. I just liked knowing that someone was next to me this time.

The first time that I went into the hospital, the day that I was diagnosed, I had no one to hold my hand and no shoulder to cry on. I just had an empty doctor's office and a list of the stages of grief for comfort. The doctor had better things to do than to explain to me what was going to happen. He quickly gave me a card to another doctor and sent me on my way. I had to drive home, alone, with the fact that I had cancer hanging above my head.

Now I had a hand to hold onto, a shoulder to cry on, and a doctor that might actually care enough about me to tell me what I should expect. I was still terrified about what might happen or what he might say, but at least I wasn't alone.

The door to the hallway to the examining rooms opened. A nurse stepped out. Everyone tensed and looked at her. She looked at her clipboard and then back at us. "Alexander Feinberg," she called.

Everyone looked around, anxious to see which one of us was the next constant, no one got out their seats. Well no one except Edward.

He let go of my hand and pushed himself out of his chair. He walked over to where an elderly man was snoring softly. He squatted in front of him, shook him lightly, and whispered something. The man jumped up and looked around the room either confused as to where he was or angry and wanting why someone would wake him up from his nap.

"Sorry to wake you, Mr. Feinberg," Edward apologized loudly.

The man focused his attention on Edward. His eyes narrowed. "Dr. Cullen?" he asked.

"The doctor is ready to see you." Edward pointed to where the nurse was standing. She smiled and waved her hand awkwardly.

"Dr. Cullen?" Mr. Feinberg asked again, this time louder. He had a very thick German accent.

Edward nodded.

"I'm not here to see you, Dr. Cullen. I'm here to see the Dr. Crowley. I have an appointment with him." He looked at the nurse and then at Edward.

"I know this, Mr. Feinberg, and Dr. Crowley is ready to see you now." Edward got to his feet and handed him the cane that was resting on the seat next to him.

Mr. Feinberg looked at the cane before grabbing it and trying to pull himself out of the seat, but every attempt turned out to be futile. He kept on falling back into his chair.

Edward wrapped his hands under his armpit and helped him pull himself to his feet. He made sure to set the cane so that when Mr. Feinberg was to his feet he could lean on it for support. It took two attempts before Mr. Feinberg was on his feet again. He thanked Edward and worked his way to where the nurse was standing.

"That's your patient?" I asked when Edward sat down next to me again.

"Well, sort of. He was in the ICU a few weeks ago and I was his doctor. He's a very interesting man. He's a holocaust survivor."

My eyes widened and my jaw drop. "Really?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "He used to tell me stories about the concentration camps. He said that he wanted to write a book, but he had no talent for writing so he just goes to Holocaust museums and assemblies."

"Wow," I breathed.

"You meet a lot of interesting people when you work at a hospital." Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pushed me to his chest.

"Like Emmett and the unicorn?" I joked.

He smiled. "Only Emmett can meet someone that thinks they're a unicorn."

I laughed.

"Excuse me," the patient that refused to take a seat called out as he stood in front of us. "You're a doctor, right?" he asked Edward.

"I'm off the clock," Edward said.

"I know you are, but I really need you to look at something, it will only take a few minutes." The man laced his fingers and held them in front of his chest. I was sure that if it came to it he would fall to his knees and beg. Or maybe even sit down.

Edward sighed and removed his hand from my shoulder. "Let me see it," he ordered.

The man hesitated. "Here?" he pointed to the floor of the waiting room.

Edward frowned. "This is something that we need to go to the bathroom for, isn't it?" he asked.

The man nodded. Edward sighed as he got out of his seat. He turned towards me. "I'll be right back," he promised. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before he followed the man outside of the waiting room and into the bathroom.

Something told me that I didn't want to know what Edward was going to have to look at in the bathroom. Ignorance is bliss.

Edward walked in a few minutes later. He had his eyes closed and was gripping the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. I frowned at him as he took a seat next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pushed me closer to him. I waited for him to tell me what that was all about.

"Like I said before, you meet a lot of interesting people when you work at hospital." He shook his head again.

"Where is he?" I asked. I looked back at the door. He hadn't walked in.

"I sent him to the emergency room. He needs to get something removed."

I furrowed my eyebrows. I thought about asking him what happened, but I figured that if Edward wanted me to know, he would tell me. And it wouldn't be fair to the patient, obviously if he wanted me to know.

The door opened. Edward and my head shot towards it. A nurse walked out. She looked at her clipboard and then at us. "Isabella Cullen?" she asked.

I got out of my seat and walked to her. Edward followed after me. "Hey Lauren," he smiled at her.

"Hi Dr. Cullen," she smiled back. "So you're Mrs. Cullen?" she asked me. She looked at her clipboard and then Edward. "Edward, I didn't know you were married. I wish you've would've told me, I would've bought you two a wedding present."

"It's okay," I smiled awkwardly at her. "We didn't want a big wedding anyways."

Edward let out a snort. I elbowed him in the stomach. It hurt me more than it hurt him.

"Okay Bella, we're going to get your height and weight. If you would step on the scale for me." The nurse motioned to the scale against the wall. I stepped on it as I rubbed my elbow. Edward hovered over her shoulder as she took my weight. I suddenly felt self conscious. He made a face and let out a loud "hmm" when she said the final weight was 110 pounds.

I got off the scale and followed her down the hallway into examining room number six. I took a seat on the sheet of white paper. Edward stood next to me.

"Do you smoke?" she asked.

I shook my head.

She grabbed the blood pressure cup from the wall and wrapped it around my arm. She held the black ball in her head. She started to squish the ball. "What about drugs?" she asked. The cuff tightened around my arm.

I shook my head. Even I did drugs I doubt I would've admitted it.

"Your blood pressure is low," she mumbled to herself. She wrote something down on my manila folder as the air was released out of the cuff. She took it off of my arm and hanged it back on the wall. She grabbed a thermometer from the counter and stuffed it into my mouth.

"How low is it?" Edward asked. He grabbed my folder and read over it. "That is low," he said.

The thermometer beeped and the nurse removed it from my mouth. "Her temperature is normal though," she smiled as she showed it to Edward. The nurse wrote something in the manila folder. "Are you allergic to any medication?" she asked.

"Not that I know of." The nurse wrote that down. She opened her mouth to say something but the door opened. Carlisle stepped in. He smiled at me and then nodded at Edward. The nurse looked at him. "Dr. Cullen?" she gasped.

"Thanks Nurse Mallory," Carlisle smiled at her. "But I think I got it from here."

She bit her lip. "Okay," she smiled at him as she worked her way to the door. She looked at me and then at Edward before she walked out of the room, making sure to close the door behind her. My heart jumped to my throat and I suddenly felt two feet tall. The doctor was in.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," Carlisle apologized. "But one of my patients' appointments took longer than I had anticipated."

"It's okay," I smiled at him. Edward grabbed my hand. I squeezed it will all of my strength. I was so anxious.

"How are you feeling today, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I shrugged. "It's not the worst day of my life."

He nodded. "I'm sure Edward told you why you're here. We're just going to run some simple tests to see where you're are."

"Okay," I nodded.

"Have you been feeling weak or tired?" he asked.

I nodded. "Some days more than others," I admitted.

He wrote that down. "Have you been having night sweats or fevers?"

"Um," I hesitated, "sometimes. It's not continuous."

Carlisle nodded. "How about bruising? Do you bruise easily or do you bleed easily?"

I nodded. "I'm not allowed to use the ice picker at work because last time that I used it I accidently cut myself and it wouldn't stop bleeding." I laughed nervously. No one joined in so I stopped and stared at my hands.

"Do you have any pains in joints or bones? What about headaches?" Carlisle asked after he finished writing something in the manila folder.

"I get a lot of headaches at work," I admitted. "And I guess I have joint pain. It's not something that I really focus all of my attention on. I just have bad days and I have good days."

Carlisle nodded. "I understand. I'm not expecting you to say yes to everything." He smiled at me after he put his pen down. "Do you mind lying down?"

I let go of Edward's hand and lied across the examining table. Edward grabbed my hand once I was lying down. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled and then looked at Carlisle.

Carlisle pressed on my stomach. I flinched when he pressed to hard on tender areas. I didn't look at his face. You can usually tell when something is wrong when you look at a doctor's face. I also didn't look at Edward's because he was going to have the same reaction that Carlisle had, only more obvious. So I stared at the ceiling. I wondered why they didn't put wall paper on ceilings…

Carlisle grabbed under my arm pits and felt around my neck.

"Gah!" I screamed. "You're hands are cold."

"Sorry, it's one of the requirements of being a doctor," he chuckled as he continued to rub my neck.

"Emmett had to put his hands in the freezer so he could get his medical degree," Edward smiled.

I let out a giggle. "That was so lame." I laughed at how corny it was.

"I thought it was a little funny," Edward's smile didn't falter. "Besides, it's true. He really did put his hands in the freezer before he got his medical degree."

"Why did he do that?" Carlisle asked. He removed his hands from my neck. He held out his hand for me. I grabbed it and he helped me sit up.

Edward shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I think it was a dare…"

Carlisle let out a chuckle as he wrote some notes in his manila folder. "Emmett is definitely one of a kind," he smiled.

"So what's the prognoses, doc?" I asked.

"You're abdomen is a little swollen which isn't a good sign. I'm going to draw some blood and hopefully the results won't be too bad," he said. My face dropped. "Don't worry, Bella.," Carlisle added quickly. "You're going to be fine. We'll get rid of this."

I bit my lip. "What if we don't?" I asked.

"What if we do?" Carlisle shot back. He had a warming smile. "This isn't a Nicholas Sparks novel, Bella. I promise that you will have a happy ending."

"I hate his novels," Edward said next to me.

I looked up at him. "You've read a novel from him?" I asked. I didn't make an effort to hide the shock.

"No, but I saw that movie based off of it." He shook his head. "I didn't like it."

"That's my favorite movie!" I yelled at him. "I love Mandy Moore in it!"

"That is your favorite movie?" Edward asked. It was obvious he couldn't believe it. "Of all the movies out there, that is your favorite?"

I nodded.

He opened his mouth to say something but then stopped himself. He shook his head and let out a dark laugh as he mumbled something under his breath. I couldn't understand what he was saying, but I think he said "weird" at the end of it.

"The nurse will be in here shortly to draw your blood, Bella," Carlisle said as he gathered his stuff.

I mumbled "thanks" and let out a long breath when the door closed behind him. I brought my legs onto the examining table and banged my head against the wall. Edward let go of my hand and walked in front of me.

I smiled at him. "That wasn't horrible," I admitted. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulder and it wasn't even to the worst part yet.

He smiled back. "See?" he asked. "It wasn't so bad. I'm glad that you did this for me, Bella."

I shrugged. "It was either this or die…"

Edward's smile faltered. "Are you going to tell anyone?" he asked. He grabbed both of my hands and laced our fingers together.

I shrugged. "I should probably tell Alice...and I guess Emmett might want to know…I don't know," I sighed. "Can't we just keep this a secret between Carlisle, me, and you?" I asked.

Edward shook his head. "They have a right to know."

"They don't tell me all of their medical secrets," I said. "Why should I tell them mine?"

"Cancer is a lot different than a cold, Bella," Edward said. "Besides, Alice would kill me if she had a vision about something dealing with you and the hospital and she knew that we knew that you knew you had cancer and she didn't know."

I raised an eyebrow as I tried to figure out what he had just said. I finally just sighed. "I almost forgot about Alice's visions…" I grimaced. "Can we tell them after we get back the test results? I want to at least know what's going on before I scare everyone."

Edward nodded. "That seems fair."

"I hate needles," I said. "I wish there was a way to get blood out of a person's body without poking them with a needle." I could feel my head get light and I was already sick to my stomach. "How about if we just punch me in the nose?" I asked. "I'm sure there will be enough blood."

Edward let out a sharp laugh. "We're not going to punch you in the nose Bella."

He jumped onto the examining table and sat next to me. We both leaned up against the wall. I rested my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. I was tired of him kissing my head, cheek, forehead. If he was going to kiss me, I wanted him to actually kiss me. Besides, the thought of making out with a doctor in the examining room was exciting.

I grabbed onto Edward's cheek and pressed my lips onto his. He turned his head to the side and grabbed my cheek with his hand. I closed my eyes and opened my lips. He licked my bottom lip and brushed his tongue against my teeth. I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss.

"Why are you so excited?" Edward asked when he pulled away.

"I don't know," I admitted. "It's just something about being in an examining room with a doctor that I'm married to. It's kind of exciting. Besides, I'm happy that I got this over with."

I kissed him again. This time it wasn't as deep. I tried to deepen it by licking his bottom lip and biting his top one, but Edward just pulled away and let out a small chuckle.

"We'll finish this when we get home," Edward promised as he hopped off the examining table.

The door to the room opened. The nurse wheeled in a table filled with tubes, syringe, and a needle. I looked at the needle wrapped in the wrapper. It was huge. The room was spinning, my head was light, and the last thing I remember is my eyes rolling into the back of my head and Edward screaming "Bella!"

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I hate needles. I hate needles. I hate needles. It's actually really funny that I hate needles because I have tattoos and piercings, along with a bunch other reasons why I shouldn't hate needles. But I do. I hate needles. I had to get a tetanus shot the other day because I was an idiot and shaved with a rusty razor and it got infected and so when I got there, I literally passed out when I saw the needle. I do it every time I go to the doctor and have to get blood drawn or get a shot. I can't help it. I don't like needles.

I know this isn't like the longest chapter ever, but I did a lot of work on it. I have like ten drafts. They all suck. So just be glad you got something half decent. I don't know. This was just a hard chapter to write. It's not the research it's the applying the research to the story. That was hard.

Hopefully it didn't suck too much and because my one year fanfiction anniversary is coming up (April 3 is the date I signed up and April 5 is the day I posted my first story), you should totally leave a kick butt review that will make me smile. :)

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	22. Chapter 19

**Read this if you like to leave mean reviews telling me that I'm ignorant!** The only information that I could find talking about how long it took for the lab results to come back was on this one site and they said it was a couple of days (which, in a way, make sense, but then I can see how it doesn't). I'm going to admit that I have no idea how accurate that is, but I'm going to use it, because one it's fiction, I can technically do whatever I want, and two, we all, including me and the characters, need a chapter off from all the angst. It really is the only thing that I could find. Besides, if push comes to shove, they were having a delay in the lab, that's why it took so long for them to get the results back.

I went through five drafts before I finally came up with this… I'm not even at the really hard part of the story and I'm already having a difficult time with it. I hope this passes soon…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

"Getting married for sex is like buying a 747 for the free peanuts"  
-Jeff Foxworthy

**Pizza and Beer**

I stared blankly at the TV. I was never a big fan of television, but anything was better than sitting in complete silence, which I had been doing for the past hour and half. Jake, who was lying across the couch with his chin on my thigh, wasn't even making any sound. A funeral home had more noise than my apartment did.

Edward was at work. He had to switch hours with one of the other doctors yesterday so he could go to the appointment with me. He promised to harass the people in the lab about my test results. He said it jokingly, but I don't think he was kidding.

Jake let out a snore and rolled over so he was lying on his side instead of his stomach. I stared down at him. It was moments like this that I wished that I was a dog. Dogs, cats, really any domesticated animal had it easy. All they have to do is lie around the house all day waiting for their owner to come home so they can feed them, walk them, and play with them. Their whole life is one big lazy afternoon. They don't have to worry about doctor bills, doctor appointments, husbands who are doctors, or really anything that a human has to worry about.

I hated being human.

I fell to the side and let my head hit on the arm rest. There were very few benefits that humans have over animals.

I smiled to myself as I thought of the benefits. Even though we can't do whatever we want, like a dog can, we do fall in love. And I was almost positive that I was falling in love with Edward. I don't know what it was, but just being inside that examining room with Edward, watching him be my protector and actually be interested in what was going on, it clicked something inside of me. I never felt safe before.

Edward was like a blanket that I could hide under when I was afraid that a monster would come out of the closet. He may not be perfect and there are a lot of things that bother me about him, but there are a lot of things that I love about him. He's someone that I can see myself spending the rest of my life with, even if it's decades or a just a couple of months.

I bit my lip and blushed. There was no telling when I was going to die. The test results could come back and tell me that I only have a few days left. Or the breaks could go out in my truck and I could get into a car wreck. Life is short and I shouldn't let any opportunity or moment pass me by.

There was nothing wrong with having sex with your husband, but for some reason I couldn't convince myself that. I wanted him, my body reacted to him, but I was just so nervous. When I was little, I fantasized about my first time with the man I love. And here I was, with a man that I love, and I don't have the courage to show him just how much he means to me.

Maybe I was moving too fast. Maybe I wasn't in love with him. Maybe I was just wishing I was in love with him. Who knows? This could all be the effect of being in a situation that you can only see in the movies. Alice had said, over and over, that Edward is a hopeless romantic. Maybe we were just looking for something that wasn't there. No one ever falls in love at first sight…

"Ugh!" I groan.

The fact of the matter was, is that I was a virgin wife and Edward was a virgin husband. I was ready to have sex with him and he was ready to have sex with me. I just needed to find my courage and go for it. I wanted him just as much as he wanted me, maybe even more.

I let out a long breath. I think I had just talked myself into losing my virginity to my husband tonight…

--

I knocked on the front door. I was shaking and my stomach was in a knot. I took several deep breaths as I waited for someone to answer.

Jake licked my hand. I glanced down at him. He was frowning at me as he looked at the closed door in front of him back to me. He wasn't wagging his tail anymore.

"I'm not giving you away," I promised him. I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking. Paranoid, much?

The front door opened. I stiffened and tightened my grip around Jake's leash. Jasper was standing in the front door. He was wearing a white wife beater and khaki shorts. I did my best not to look at the scars that covered his arms. He frowned at me.

"Hi Jasper," I smiled awkwardly at him.

He blinked. "Bella?" he asked.

I nodded. "I would've called, but I don't have a cell phone and Edward is at work. Is Alice home? I need to ask her a favor."

Jasper shook his head. "No, she's at the mall. Is there something that I can help you with?" He opened the door wider, revealing his apartment. "Do you want to come in?" He stepped aside.

Jake pulled on the leash. I stumbled forward, not having the strength to pull him back. I fell to the ground and Jake took off towards the couch. I landed face first into a white shaggy carpet. It smelled like Lysol.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked. He wrapped his hands under my arms and pulled me up.

"I'm fine," I said. I didn't look at him. I was embarrassed. I looked down at my legs and arms. I really hoped that I wouldn't have any bruises because of this, or carpet burn. "He's just a little excited, that's all." I defended Jake before Jasper could say anything.

Jasper let go of my arm. I found the courage to look at him. He was staring at Jake. "He's the size of a small horse. I don't know how you got him here." He walked over to where Jake was and started to scratch him behinds his ear. Jake smile and licked his hand.

"He's not usually this hyper," I said. "He's just excited to get out of Edward's apartment."

I looked around his apartment. There were framed pictures everywhere. Most of them were of his and Alice's wedding or him dressed in uniform. There were also medals and awards on a mantel above a fireplace next to the couch.

"How was Iraq?" I asked. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. I blushed. "That didn't come out right," I added quickly.

He let out a snort. "Its fine," he shook his head, "it was fine." He said, blandly.

I nodded. "It must be cool being a part of the army. I wish that I was that fit." I rocked onto the tip of my toes and then onto my heels. I was horrible at small talk.

"It has a lot of benefits," Jasper nodded. "You wanted a favor?" he asked.

"Oh!" I blushed. "I was actually wondering if Jake could stay the night with you and Alice. It will only be for tonight and I'll pick him up first thing in the morning, I just really need the-"

"Okay," Jasper interrupted me.

"Really?" I asked, surprised. I didn't know Jasper well enough to know if he would've said yes or no.

He nodded. "I would call Alice and tell her, but I'm sure she already knows about it," he gave me a small smile.

I smiled back. "Thank you," I said. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." I hesitated. That wasn't the only reason I came over here. "Um, do you mind if I use your bathroom?" I asked. "Our water is out and I haven't taken a shower in a few days…"

Jasper blinked. "Sure," he said. It was obvious that he was just as awkward about this as I was. "The bathroom is the first door on the left, right down that hallway." He pointed to the hall.

"Thanks," I blushed. "I won't be long, I promise."

"Take as long as you need," he said.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," I added, trying to attempt small talk again.

He shook his head. "I was just watching TV, you're fine."

"Thanks, again." I didn't look at him as I walked past him down the hallway and into the bathroom, oblivious to the fact that my clothes were still in my truck.

--

Alice showed up after I got out of the shower, with my clothes. Jasper was right in thinking that she had a vision about Jake. She brought home dog food and even bought him a dog bed. She said that she found it in a sale. I offered to pay her back for it, but she refused to take my money.

I ended up spending most of my time at Alice's house. I loved her to death, but she really did have a tendency to talk too much. All of my plans of making a romantic dinner for Edward were ruined. So I ended up having to buy a pizza on my way home and a case of beer (I don't like wine).

Nothing could be less romantic than pizza and beer. On top of that, I didn't bring any nice clothes. The only thing I brought over there was my work shirt and a pair of rip blue jeans that I use when I'm cleaning. My plan was after I took a shower and got home I was going to do my hair and makeup and then find the dress (or something nice) to change into.

By the time I got home, Edward was already home.

"Honey, I'm home," I yelled into the apartment as I awkwardly carried the case of beer and the pizza. "I brought pizza…and beer."

Edward came around the corner with his cell phone held tightly in his hand. "Where were you?" he asked, anxious. "I came home and you and Jake were gone."

"I took him to Alice's house," I said as I threw the case of beer into his arms. "I also picked up some food for dinner." I showed him the pizza.

"Why?" he asked, frowning.

"We need to eat, Edward. You're a doctor, you should know this already."

"No, I mean, why did you take Jake to Alice's house?" he asked.

I shrugged. "She wanted to see him," I lied. "Besides, I figured it would give you and me a night to ourselves." I smiled at him as I walked to the kitchen and dropped the pizza on the table. I went to the pantry and grabbed two paper plates.

"You took a shower," Edward said as he took a seat and opened the case of beer.

I nodded. "Alice let me take one at her house," I said as I put the plates on the table. I grabbed a beer. I was surprised that Edward didn't say anything about it. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked as he opened his can.

"Aren't you going to give me a five hour lecture about how alcohol is bad for me?" I asked.

He shook his head and took a drink. "One beer isn't going to hurt anything," he took another drink. "And I'm actually a little shock to see that you're drinking. I thought you said that you were never going to drink alcohol again. You know since last time you drank you got married," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "I know I won't be able to have any when I get back on the medication, so I figure, why not have it now." I opened the can and took a drink. I made a face. Beer was really bitter. "Besides, I haven't had beer and pizza in awhile." I opened the box of pizza and grabbed a piece.

Edward chuckled. "Has anyone told you the story where Emmett told one of his patients that too much beer causes genital herpes?" Edward asked as he grabbed a piece of pizza.

I shook my head as I bit into my piece and took a seat across from him.

"This kid couldn't be older than sixteen; he got into a car wreck with his friend. They both had been drinking, his friend was in surgery and this kid got out with minor injuries, just a few bruises and scratches. Emmett decided to have a heart to heart with him. I don't know the whole story, I just know by the end of their heart to heart Emmett had convinced the poor kid that excessive underage drinking leads genital herpes."

I laughed. Edward laughed with me. We spent a good three minutes laughing about how ridiculous it was underage drinking leads to genital herpes. I would've hated to be that kid. Not only was he in a car wreck, but he was told, while I'm sure he was still a little drunk, that he might get genital herpes.

"That's horrible," I tried to sound serious, but all I could do was laugh again. "_Horrible_."

"It was hysterical," Edward laughed.

I rolled my eyes and took another bite out of my pizza and sip of my beer. I don't know what it is about pizza and beer, but nothing taste better together.

"It's weird having the house to ourselves," Edward said. "I'm still waiting for Jake to growl at me or give me the evil eye."

I giggled. "I'm sorry about him. If it helps any, he is warming up to you."

Edward let out a breath that made a "psh" sound. "Only when he's around you." He rolled his eyes. "When we're alone…" he shook his head.

I smiled. "At least he's not as hostile as he was," I offered.

"True, he isn't as hostile." Edward nodded as he took another drink. "You look nice today," he said as he took another bite of his pizza. "You look comfortable," he added.

I blushed. "Thank you," I smiled. "I just kind of threw this on," I admitted.

"I've always liked a girl in uniform," he smiled.

I giggled and turned away. "The shirt is the only thing that is a part of my uniform." I didn't know why he was making me blush.

Edward chuckled.

We spent all of dinner joking and flirting. By the time we were finished with the pizza, all of my nerves were gone and I wanted to pounce on him. I didn't know if it was the can and half of beer or if I was just finally ready. Whatever it was, I had never felt like this before. Not even when I asked him to marry me.

"Jake is gone, so what do you want to do now?" Edward asked as he dumped the plates into the trash. I put up the pizza and beer in the fridge.

"Do you want to go to bed?" I asked, biting my lip. My hands were shaking again. I was excited more than nervous.

Edward looked at me. "Are you tired?" he asked. He walked across the kitchen and put his hand to my forehead. "You're not running a fever. Do you feel okay?"

"I'm fine," I promised.

He frowned. "Okay, sure, we can go to bed." He turned off the kitchen lights. I grabbed his hand and led him to our room. My stomach was in a knot and I was literally shaking with excitement.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked when we got to the room.

"Never better," I said as I closed the door behind us. I was taking deep breaths through my nose and letting them out of my mouth. I shouldn't be this nervous about something that was natural.

Edward pulled his shirt over his head and unbuttoned his blue jeans. I had never been more grateful that Edward only wore boxers to bed before in my life.

I unclasped my bra from under my shirt and pulled down my blue jeans. I blushed when I realized what panties I was wearing. They were cute, but not sexy. I didn't have any sexy underwear, but I could've worn something a little less childish.

Edward laughed.

I looked up at him. He was staring at my panties.

"Shut up," I blushed. "I forgot I had them on," I admitted.

"No," he shook his head. "I like them. They're cute."

I bit my lip. "Thank you," I said. I didn't know how else to reply. "I like your, um, boxers." I almost forgot what they were called for a moment.

Edward smiled. "I like them too." He fell back onto the bed and put his hands over his head. I'm sure he was waiting for me to change.

I bit my lip harder and took a deep breath. "It's now or never," I whispered to myself.

I walked over to the bed and lied next to him. My hand hovered over his stomach. I hesitated. How was I going to do this? How did people do this?

I let my hand fall down on his stomach and pushed my lips onto his neck. I closed my eyes and pretended like I knew what I was doing. My hand slid further down his stomach as I nipped at his neck.

"Bella," Edward whispered.

I didn't say anything as I scooted closer to him. My hand scooted so far down that I could now feel the elastic of his boxers. I blushed as I hesitated.

Edward's hand went up my shirt and started to rub the lower part of my back. My toes curled and I focused all of my attention on his neck as I let my hand drop down a little more. I was now touching him through his boxers.

I waited for a reaction.

He moaned a low "Bella." My heart jumped into my throat and I could feel my body react to it. I lifted my leg so it was wrapped around his waist and moved my lips on a different part of his neck. I didn't let go of him.

His hand slid up my back. It grazed the side of my breast which made my breath catch into my throat.

Edward grabbed my hand that resting on his boxer shorts. I pulled my lips away from his neck and looked up at him. I wanted to ask if I did something wrong, but he caught my lips in a kiss before I could say anything.

He moved his body so he was on top of me. His knees straddled my waist and I could feel _him_ against my thigh. He let go of my hand and put both of his hands on my hips under my shirt. They slid up my stomach and cupped my breasts. A shiver ran down my spine.

"I love you," Edward whispered in my ear. His thumb ran over my nipple. My back arched and I bit my bottom lip. He kissed my neck as his other hand kneaded my boob.

I moaned as my fingers curled into the sheets under me. My head was swimming. I couldn't think, anymore. I could barely breathe. All of my attention was on Edward and what he was doing to me.

He rolled up my shirt and helped me lift it over my head. We were both now lying in our underwear in front of each other. His lips pressed against my neck as his thumb continued to roll over my nipple and his hands kneaded my breast.

I lifted my hips on instinct. Edward let out a loud groan when my thigh rubbed him. I blushed and attempted to do it again, but he held down my hips with one of his hands. He bit my earlobe before whispering, "If you keep doing that, Bella. I don't think that I will be able to play with you anymore."

I blushed and mumbled a low "sorry."

Edward chuckled and kissed my neck. His fingers played with the straps of my panties before he slipped them down. I hissed when I felt the wind hit me. I was so hot that it actually felt nice to have something cool touch me. Edward continued to pull them over my knees and off of my feet.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he stared at me. I felt self conscious. "It's like looking at a painting."

"Don't lie to me, Edward," I whispered back. I was blushing.

"I don't lie, Bella." He leaned forward and kissed my neck. His hands grabbed my legs and pulled them apart. My breath hitched. "Are you ready?" he asked.

I could feel him at my entrance. My breath caught in my throat. I wanted to say yes, but I couldn't get my mouth to move. So I nodded as I grabbed onto his shoulders and took several deep breaths.

Edward kissed my lips as he entered me. My fingers dug into his shoulders and I cringed. It was such a foreign feeling. Nothing that I had ever experienced could describe it. It was like every nerve on my body was on the drug ecstasy. I didn't know a feeling like this existed.

We were breathing heavily when he stopped kissing me. He pressed his head into my shoulder and then kissed it. His hands held onto my hips. I couldn't move. I didn't want to move.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

I shook my head.

He moved his hips, pulling out only a fraction of an inch. We both moaned. He pulled out more and then pushed back into me. I gasped as my grip tightened around his shoulders. He was careful with his movements as he set up a pace for us. I bit onto my lip and tried my hardest not to scream.

My toes curled and every muscle in my body felt like it was cramping. My breaths came out in gasps and my nails dug into Edward's shoulder. "Faster," I begged softly.

He picked up the pace as he let go of my hips. I could see his fingers dig into our bed sheets through the corner of my eye. My ego got a boost when I realized that I was the one that caused him to dig his fingers into the sheets. I was the reason that he felt like that.

"Edward," I gasped when he hit a sensitive spot. My body was shaking and I felt like I was hyperventilating. I didn't know what an orgasm felt like, but I was sure I was close.

"Bella," Edward moaned. His body started to shake and the sheets ripped under the pressure that he was putting on them.

Something about him moaning my name as he released sent me over the edge. My back arched, my fingers dug into his shoulders so hard that I was almost positive that I drawled blood, and I couldn't breathe.

"Edward," I screamed at him as my body convulsed. I was having my first orgasm.

Edward rolled off of me. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. I was breathing just as heavy as he was and sweating just as hard. My body felt like it had just been given a tranquilizer. I couldn't move. I was so relax.

"I love you, Bella." Edward snuggled next to me.

"I love you, too, Edward." I smiled and scooted closer to him. I closed my eyes and smile grew. I grabbed onto his arm and kissed it. "I really, really do love you."

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I'm done! Thank you, Jesus. This chapter was so hard to write. I can't describe it. It wasn't even the lemon, it was just, I don't know, everything else. But anyways, here's the lemon. You should totally review because I wrote a lemon and it wasn't like a porno lemon, either. It was tasteful (at least I think it was). Besides, reviews make me happy! And I didn't sell out, either! I honestly, for the first time in like seven months, wanted to write this lemon. And I'm glad I did.

**Review, please?** Reviews make me happy! Also, I really want to get to 7K soon. It's like I'm close, but yet so far.

Daddy's Little Cannibal

**BELLA IS NOT GOING TO GET PREGNANT, I PROMISE!**


	23. Eulogy

_Someone requested that I write a eulogy and post it on Stephanie's account. After giving it some thought, I decided that I would post one, just because it really does seem like she made an impact in people's lives on here and her stories seem empty without some author note telling them about her death._

"We all die. The goal isn't to live forever. the goal is to create something that will."  
-Chuck Palahniuk, one of Stephanie's favorite authors.

I had no intention to write a eulogy or to post it on Stephanie's fanfiction account. I didn't think that anyone would care about her death beyond an "I'm sorry" or "everyone has to die eventually." But I'm glad to say that I was wrong. The support for Stephanie's death has been over whelming. I don't think anyone, especially Stephanie, expected her to make this big of an impact on so many people's lives.

It's weird that I'm writing a eulogy on fanfiction. Like I said earlier, I had no intention to tell anyone about Stephanie's death beyond Lindsey's (I think her screen name is Bronze something) author note. We're actually lucky that Stephanie has the same password that she's had since fifth grade or else I wouldn't have been able to hack into her account. XD

If there was any doubt in anyone's mind, Stephanie really did love fanfiction. She used to come to me in random moments and squeal about a good review and then quote it for me. When she got a bad review, she would cry and I'll be honest, I couldn't understand why, she just couldn't handle it. But she never gave up; she never even mentioned giving up. She knew that she would have to leave fanfiction again (she had an account previous to this account, but she wasn't as dedicated to it as she was this) but, to her, that was years from now.

I had never seen anyone have such raw talent for writing and a passion to match it. It is no secret that she has grown as a writer (especially her grammar) and I'm sure that she would have, with dedication and practice, become a bestselling author- if that's the career she chose to follow.

Stephanie was an amazing person. She went through a lot in her short life, more than most people go through in a long life. That's one of the reasons that made her amazing. She apologized for the bad choices she made, she learned from her mistakes, and she never gave up. She was a strong person that fought and worked for everything she got. I had never seen her excited about something that wasn't illegal till she found writing and I want to thank everyone that encouraged her to write, because your encouragement helped her deal with her demons.

Stephanie was always imaginative. When we were little she was the one that told us how we were to play pretend. I cannot tell you how many times we locked her up in our shed where she was supposedly murdered before someone could save her- that made a lot of people mad, especially our friend's parents, because the neighbor kids would get angry or cry.

What you see in her stories is what you would see in her if you knew her. She was extremely funny, extremely happy, and loving. She was the type of person that would welcome anyone and everyone into her life with open arms. I cannot tell you how many times she would leave the house at six in the morning to drive three hours away to pick up someone that was drunk and couldn't find a ride home or to comfort someone that needed someone to talk to, even if it was as small as their cat died. She put people before her and was genuine about it. She didn't expect things back; she didn't want things back, which is rare.

I wish that you could've met her. She was genuinely an amazing person. She went through a lot, but that only made her stronger and more amazing. I'm sure I can speak for all when I say that we will miss her and that she is in a better place where she can, hopefully, meet Kurt Cobain, the man that she has admired and looked up to since she was little.

"When other little girls wanted to be ballerinas, I wanted to be Jeffry Dahmer."  
-Stephanie (Daddy's Little Cannibal)

_Lindsey (Bronzehairedgirl620) has agreed to write a eulogy for Stephanie. Expect to see that within the next few days. I have asked for the obituary and any information on the funeral not be mentioned for privacy reasons. I realize that you do care about her, but this is the internet and not everyone is as nice as they may seem. Again, thank you for all the support you have given my family, I deeply appreciate it. I have written a one-shot, on request, on my personal fanfiction account called _Close Call, _if you would like to read it, my penname is kikyoskiller and I am on Stephanie's favorite author list._

_Unfortunately, I do not have the password to Stephanie's e-mail (there's a cute story behind that). So I cannot reply back to any PMs that you send, if you would like to send me a PM, please send it through my own account. Again, thank you for all the amazing support._

_Rest in Peace, Stephanie._


	24. Eulogy Number 2

_Bronzehairedgirl620's eulogy for Stephanie's (Daddy's Little Cannibal not Stephenie Meyer) death.  
September 11, 1990 - May 8, 2009  
_

**Persevere: **To persist in anything undertaken; maintain a purpose in spite of difficulty, obstacles or discouragement. To continue steadfastly.

Daddy's Little Cannibal was undoubtedly the best author on FF, and will continue to be remembered for many years to come. I told her this numerous times, and although she didn't believe me, the overwhelming amount of support we've received over the past few days definitely shows that.

I've been asked by both Stephanie's sister and a few readers to write a eulogy from a slightly different perspective. Daddy's Little Cannibal was killed in a drunk driving accident on May 8th, and will forever be remembered by everyone who was fortunate enough to know her.

I wish you all could've known her like I did. She was an amazing person, so full of life and imagination. Her creativity was unbelievable, her story ideas original and flawlessly written, and her personality was even better. She was funny, kind, understanding, and didn't let anything faze her. Whenever she'd receive a flame, she'd talk about it but move on, not wanting it to dampen her spirits. Whenever I'd send her a page long rant at 3am, she'd listen and say more than 'I'm sorry.' Whenever my writing was horrible and off, she'd wait for me to figure it out and help me instead of getting irritated. She was the best collaboration partner I could've asked for, and I'm honored that I was the person she chose to write stories with.

If there are two things Stephanie wanted to pass onto everyone, it's to write for yourself and to persevere. She told everyone not to listen to what the readers want, but to write what the _author _thinks is fair, and if it's justified, the readers will understand. She taught FF to push forward no matter what, to _persevere_. It was that optimistic attitude that kept my love of writing growing, as it fueled many around the world. We wanted to get matching tattoos with the word, just to remember that at the end of the day, flames and bad reviews aren't worth it. Stephanie never let anything get her down, and truly lived her own advice.

If there's anything she wanted to tell the Fanfiction world, it's to continue despite all obstacles. To never back down and never give up, just as Stephanie never did.

Stephanie was a phenomenal person in addition to being an amazing writer. She'd make me laugh with jokes about seeing movies with Canadian being a language and her dog humping analogies, as well as our love of Mel Brooks films. We planned on going to Florida and learning how to wrestle, as well as me going down, staying with her, and getting hit on by gay guys at the Lizard Lounge.

And that if we were lesbians, we decided we'd be together. ;)

She claimed she dragged me into everything, but I'm so glad she did. If she hadn't, I wouldn't have known what an amazing person she was. She truly was one of my closes friends. If I had never harassed her to let me beta the original Cigarette Burns, I would've never gotten to know her as well as I have, and for that I am truly grateful.

She was a flabbergastingly awesome person, and yes, that's a word. Stephanie said so. She inspired many around the world to put themselves out on a limb and write, and I know she'll be missed by all who had the chance to read one of her stories.

She made Fanfiction and the Twilight community a better place. Her work will go on to be remembered, and she's made her mark. She's a legend. I know if she were here right now, she'd be looking at the number of people who have given her family and me support and wondering why people cared so much.

It's because we love you, Steph. :)

I hope you all remember her as an amazing author and even better person. And yes, Stephanie, I fully plan on writing that editorial on you being the unicorn queen. You just wait.

"_And so the artist fell in love with the drug addict."_

"_What a stupid artist."_

"_What a sick, manipulative drug addict."_

-Daddy's Little Cannibal, 'Cigarette Burns'


	25. Do You Have Cigarette Burns?

_Sorry for another author's note, but this is important._

Thank you for your support through this hard time, especially those who reported the flamer (she's been deleted from FanFiction). I just have one favor. Steph, Daddy's Little Cannibal, lost her copy of Cigarette Burns a few months before she passed away. Her computer crashed and both versions of the story were lost. I was wondering if anyone had a copy of her fan fiction version. I know that Lindsey (Bronzehairedgirl620) already asked, but we really want a copy.

Please and thank you,

Jo (kikyouskiller).


	26. Last Time, Promise

Because someone said that they had a copy of Cigarette Burns (I promise I'm going to delete the last two notes after we get the copy, thank you for not complaining)!! If you read this, please e-mail

Kikyouskiller (at) yahoo (dot) com

Thank you, thank you, thank you. Please, e-mail me as soon as possible. :)

Jo.

This goes for anyone with a copy! We're desperate for one.


	27. Cigarette Burns Has Been Posted

This is the last author note that I will ever post on any of Stephanie's (Daddy's Little Cannibal) stories. After this note, her account will officially be unactive.

We have found a copy of Cigarette Burns and instead of posting it on Stephanie's account, I have asked Bronzehairedgirl620 to post it on her account. So if you would like to read it, it would be a good idea to head over to Bronzehairedgirl620's account and click on the story titled "Cigarette Burns." You can find her account in Daddy's Little Cannibal's favorite author list.

As of now, this account will no longer be updated or accessed.

Thank you for the support. It has been greatly appreciated, not just by me, but my family as well.

I hope that you enjoy Daddy's Little Cannibal's "lost" story and don't be afraid to review, because I can almost promise that Stephanie is looking down at us and reading them. :)


End file.
